White Lilies
by TulipGirl15
Summary: Rosalyn Garrett had a normal life. She lived with her dad in California, and helped him run his gym. She had a best friend, and even a crush. Everything changed, however, the day she died. Now she's stuck in the past with a demon and a young Earl, and the things she's been hiding all her life are coming to the surface.
1. Chapter 1

TG15: This is my first attempt at a Black Butler story, and I hope you all like it. It's a Sebastian/Oc story just so you know, and it is a story where the OC dies in the present and goes into the past. I know it's over used, but I just couldn't help myself. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

Have you ever felt like the entire world was against you? Have you ever felt that you've had to fight everyday just to survive? Or maybe it's just me. Everyday does seem like the same ever going battle, but maybe I'm just over thinking things. I'm not sure. All I know is that the moment I was born my mom loved me for two seconds before she wanted me dead. Yeah, you heard me. My mom wanted me to die, and probably still does. I don't really know since my dad divorced her when I was like seven after my tenth 'accident' falling down the stairs.

That was twelve years ago, so I'm nineteen now. I still live with my dad, but I have a job. Sort of…if you call getting to beat the snot out of people a job, I mean I train people to beat the snot out of other people. Ya see, my dad is a retired professional mix-martial artist, and now he runs a gym and he coaches and manages coming up fighters. I help him out. He's trained me just like his fighters, so that when I take over the business I'll know what I'm doing.

So, besides my mom and her entire side of the family hating me and wanting me to die, I have a relatively normal life like every other American. Or I did until the day that I died. Confused? Well, don't worry I'll explain everything, but let me take you to the day that I lost my life. Though I should probably first introduce myself, hmm? My name is Rosalyn Juliana Garret, but my friends and Oscar call me RJ. Now let's get on with the story, shall we?

* * *

"RJ, I need more towels down by the ring, alright?" Oscar called out to me.

"Alright!" I called back.

I went to the storeroom, and searched the selves until I found a box marked 'fresh towels'. I grabbed the box then pulled it out to grab an arm full of towels. We run out of these things quick since most of the guys who workout here forget they're around their necks as they walk out after a workout. Since they're cheap Oscar doesn't really care if they end up gone, and some of the customers bring them back. Sometimes they even wash them before hand if I'm lucky. I left the storeroom with the towels in arms to head over to the large ring in the center of the gym.

"Hey, RJ!"

"Looking good, RJ!"

"Having a good day, RJ?"

I smiled at the people who called out to me, and I replied to each one with either a nod or verbal response. I went over to the ring seeing Oscar watching one of his newer fighters closely as he boxed around with the only other worker here, Joey. He's two years older than me, and he's like sex on legs. Not that I'd say that out loud. I put the towels by the ring then climbed up to stand beside Oscar who threw me a quick grin.

"What do you think of the new guy, Kiddo?" Oscar asked.

I turned to watch said guy, who I think is named Daniel or Derek, as he dodged another swing by Joey. The guy was practically dancing around the ring, and I could tell by the look on Joey's face that he was bored. Joey is a natural fighter, and the second best fighter here, the first being _me_. He's obviously taking it easy on this guy who _obviously_ needs to take up ballet or something.

"He's a ballerina." I said.

Oscar laughed clapping my on the back as Joey finally stopped playing with the guy. Joey hit him square in the nose, and the guy let out a girlish squeal while going to hold his nose. I snort trying to hold back laughter as the guy waved his hand out to ward off Joey.

"And a sissy." I said.

Oscar chuckled as the guy went on and on about Joey pulling some kind of unfair punch. I mean, really, this guy needed to stop whining. I've had my nose broken twice, and I never kicked up a fuss like this guy.

"Alright, um, Darrel, right?" Oscar started while climbing into the ring. "I don thin this kind of sport is good for you."

As Oscar let Darrel down gently I tossed Joey a towel. He threw me a crooked grin as he thanked. I nodded trying not to blush as he dabbed the sweat off his forehead. He had those typical surfer looks, and he really works it well. The tanned skin, and the golden blonde hair that fell to his shoulders when he didn't have it tied up like now. Then the well muscled body he got from his training…he's just gorgeous, but I'm not the type of girl who just goes for looks.

In fact, I didn't even start thinking of him as hot until I really got to know who Joey is as a person. And he's a great guy, and he's hilarious which is a bonus. He's even so nice he'll laugh at my own lame jokes. So, yeah, he's good looking and a great person on the inside. Not to mention he doesn't hate me, but that could change. I've had people who I thought were great friends, but then hate me as soon as they saw the birthmark that made my mother hate me.

"Hey, RJ, Simon is here." Joey said pointing.

I perked up immediately, and Joey laughed as I jumped down from the ring to run over to my closest friend ever.

"SIMON~" I sang tackling him.

Simon let out an 'oaf' as he actually managed to stay up right this time. His arms went around me as he chuckled shaking his head at my antics.

"Hey, Rosie." Simon said swinging me around once before setting me down.

Simon is the only one on the planet allowed to call me Rosie. Not even Oscar can get by with that, and if anyone else tried I'd kick their ass.

"Did you miss me so much that you dared to enter my lair?" I asked.

Simon didn't like coming to the gym since he isn't really athletic in anyway. He's tall and lanky, and he looks like a breeze could blow him over. But I loved him and all his nerdiness!

"I wanted to see if you wanted to come to the Drive-in Theatre with me." Simon said. "They're having a Lord of the Rings night since the new Hobbit is going to be coming out soon. It starts at five. I know it's early, but considering each movie is like three hours long, well, ya know."

My eyes lit up since I loved the Lord of the Rings! I'm a closet nerd, and everyone knows it.

"Sure." I said grinning. "It'll be fun, but we're taking my truck. That way we can lay back and be comfortable."

Simon nodded smiling before he gave his greetings to Oscar and Joey. They returned the greetings, and after telling me goodbye Simon left as quickly as possible. It was like he was afraid he'd be attacked at any second by the guys in the gym. I would never let them hurt my Simon though. I'd kick their asses first.

"So, I guess you need off early then." Oscar said as he got out of the ring.

I smiled at him sweetly while nodding, and he chuckled before giving me a one armed hug.

"Well, it's three now, so go ahead." He said. "I know girls need time for primping."

I rolled my eyes at him then kissed his cheek before I practically skipped away. Tonight was going to be fun!

* * *

I looked in my mirror after taking a shower, and just throwing some clean cloths on. My dark brown hair fell to my shoulders in waves, and I wondered if I should put it up. I shrugged my shoulders thinking it was fine. I then frowned narrowing my dark brown eyes at myself. So plain…that's what I am. Oscar says I take after my mom who's originally from Spain. The dark looks, but I thought Spanish women would look more exotic or something. I'm just plain. I must get those genes from Oscar. No offense to him, of course. I then glared at the dusting of freckles across my nose that I definitely got from Oscar's side of the family. My grandma, Wilma, was like the freckle queen.

I even got my shortness from my grandma Wilma, but I always told people I wasn't short. I'm vertically challenged. I'm also more toned than curvy, but I do have curves…sorta. I shrugged my shoulders again since I didn't get why I was even thinking about my looks. I never really cared before…well, I've always worried about my weight, but that's because I've worked too hard in training to risk gaining weight.

"Eh, I just need to stop thinking." I said shrugging my shoulder. "I need to go pick up Simon."

I left m room with keys in hand to go outside to my baby, my truck. It used to be Oscar's truck, but he gave it to me when he got his new car. I climbed in, and after starting the a car, I pulled out of the drive. I was driving down the road listening to the radio while drumming my thumbs on the steering wheel. I've taken the drive to Simon's house from mine many times, and while driving I saw many familiar faces.

Mrs. Curtis was on her porch in her old rocking chair knitting for her grandkids. Michael and Michelle Davis, the twins, were running around their yard with their dog, Hercules, running after them barking. Tim and Sandra Murphy were being all lovey-dovey at their doorstep as Sandra welcomed her husband home from work. Then there was crabby Mr. Hayes standing in his garden while glaring at anyone who even dared to look in his direction;

Yeah, everything was normal like everyday, but that all changed in a split second. The next thing I heard was Tim Murphy suddenly start shouting, but his shouts were soon drowned out by the blaring of a horn. I gasped seeing a truck heading right for me on my side of the road. I heard more shouting and screaming before the collision happened. After that I have don't have a clue what happened.

* * *

"You found her in the garden, you say, Finny?" A young voice with a accent asked.

Who is that? Where am I? What happened to the truck? I was in accident. I know I was, right?

"Yes, Young Master." Who I guessed to be Finny said. "Poor girl was just laying there."

"She appears hurt, yes." A feminine voice chipped in.

Hurt? Yes, my body feels like crap. It hurts all over. It's from the accident, I'm sure.

"There's a lot of blood." A fourth voice chimed in.

"Ho ho ho." Someone laughed.

Santa? What's Santa doing here? Where is here? I need to open my eyes, but I can't. I just want to sleep. But I have to get up. I need to figure out where I am.

"I believe our guest is starting to wake, Young Master." A sixth person said.

My eyes then finally opened, and I quickly brought my hand up to shield them from the bright light. I blinked a few times before moving my hand. The first thing I saw was the inhumanely handsome guy with slightly messy raven colored hair and reddish tinted eyes. He was pale like he needed some sun quick pale, but it worked well for him. He was dressed in completely black, and his outfit made me think of a butler.

"Miss, can you tell us your name?" The handsome butler man asked. "Do you remember?"

Of course I remember my name. Was this guy stupid or something?

"Rosalyn…Rosalyn Garrett." I nearly croaked out.

My throat felt super dry. I need some water like ASAP, but I probably wouldn't be able to get any soon.

"And can you tell us why you were in my master's garden?" The man continued.

"Huh? I wasn't near a garden." I said with my voice sounding a bit normal. "Wait, I was driving by Mr. Hayes's house, and he has a garden."

The man gave me a curious look as I looked around wondering where I was. It looked like a study to me, and there were five other people besides, butler man and me, in the room. There was a kid in some kind of fancy looking Victorian outfit, and a tiny elderly man in a butler outfit. I couldn't help but coo at the guy before moving on. There was a woman in a maid looking outfit, and then a guy dressed like a cook. And finally there was a strawberry blonde boy with a straw hat. He was adorable too.

"Miss Rosalyn, do you know where you are?" The first butler guy asked.

"Uh, no." I said. "I was in my truck going to see my friend Simon, and this moron swerved to my side of the road and hit me. After that I woke up here hearing all of you talking."

A got weird looks, and I wondered what was so odd. Well, I guess just suddenly appearing at their home was, but still.

"What is a truck?" The adorable strawberry blonde asked.

It was my turn to give them a weird look when I saw they all seemed to be wondering the same thing.

"A vehicle…something for transportation." I said though still got confused looks. "Gets you from point A to point B."

"Do you mean a carriage?" Butler man asked.

"Carriage?" I asked. "You still use carriages? What is this the 1800s?"

I had asked it jokingly, but the adorable blonde, the cook, and the maid all nodded their heads. They weren't being serious, right?

"Ah, you're joking, right?" I asked.

This time they shook their heads 'no', and my eyes grew wide as I tried to control my breath.

"B…but…but it's 2014!" I screeched. "There's no way I'm in the 1800s! There's not such thing as time travel! Actually, I should be dead! I was hit on by a truck! I should be in Hell or something!"

"Miss Rosalyn, please calm down." Butler man said. "You are causing yourself to have a panic attack."

I could tell he was right as my breath started to become shorter and I felt dizzy. This wouldn't be my first panic attack, and I knew what to do. I closed my eyes picturing myself hanging out with Simon at the comic store as he had me try to help him pick which comic he should buy. I wasn't one for comics, but I always enjoyed going to the comic store with Simon. We usually ended up goofing off by playing with the action figures on display or other merchandise. The memory made me happy, which had me calming down from my scare.

"Are you alright now, Miss Rosalyn?" Butler man asked when I opened my eyes.

I nodded my head slowly, and I meant it to. I felt perfectly calm now even if I was in the past and possibly dead.

"So…you're from the future?" Mr. Adorable asked.

"Well, if you guys aren't playing a joke then yeah." I said nodding. "I was born in 1995, and I'm nineteen years old. I was going to see a friend when I got hit by a truck, which I guess is like a carriage. But it can go much faster, and well, it hit me going about fifty miles, which is totally over the speed limit of a small neighborhood. Sorry, I'm rambling. This is all just weird."

"We understand, we do." The maid said.

I offered a polite smile to them, and the maid and Mr. Adorable both smiled back at me.

"I'm Finny." He said. "I'm the one who found you in the garden!"

He grinned at me widely, and I cooed at him just wanting to give him a big hug.

"You're so cute~" I said.

Finny blushed then looked away shyly while scratching the back of his head.

"I'm Mey-rin, I am." The maid said. "And this is Bard."

The cook, Bard, nodded to me giving me a smirk as he kept a cigarette between this lips.

"And this is old man Tanaka!" Finny said getting over his shy moment to point to the mini butler.

"Ho ho ho." Tanaka laughed.

"So, you're the one who sounds like Santa." I said.

A voice was cleared, so we all turned to the little guy and butler man who were watching us.

"You claim to be from the years 2014, do you?" He asked.

I nodded my head while noting the kid was rather cute too~ And the eye patch even made him cuter in a way, and this little outfit just finished off the cuteness.

"My name is Ciel Phantomhive." He said. "The head of the Phantomhive Family."

"Nice to meet you." I said holding out my hand. "Rosalyn Garrett, not the head of anything."

Ciel's lips actually twitched up the slightest bit as he took my hand to shake it in greeting.

"This is Sebastian Michaelis, my butler." Ciel said. "He will help you clean up, and get into more proper attire for this time. We will then talk more over afternoon tea."

"Okay…" I said. "Wait, does that mean I have to wear a dress?"

Ciel nodded smirking as if he knew this idea wouldn't set too well with me. I frowned trying to remember the last time I've worn a dress…never, the answer is never.

"Bu…but I've never ever worn a dress!" I protested.

"Well, it's never too late to start." Ciel retorted smirking more.

Sebastian was even smirking a bit as he walked forward to help me off the floor. I hadn't even realized I was sitting on the floor.

"I know you're being really nice and all, but you're a brat." I said.

"I'm aware." Ciel replied not seeming bothered by my words.

Sebastian then took me from the room as I stuck my tongue out childishly at Ciel. Sebastian practically carried me out of the room into another one that was a quite a few doors down. He placed me on the bed in there, and then went over to a wardrobe.

"With you're size I am sure you will fit into the dresses made for my young master." Sebastian said matter-of-factly.

"Hey, are you making a reference to my height?!" I demanded. "I'll have you know I'm not short…I'm vertically challenged."

Sebastian chuckled looking amused by my words as I crossed my arms over my chest. Something then dawned on me.

"Wait? Young Master? As in Ciel?" I asked. "Why does Ciel need dresses?"

"My young master works for the Queen." Sebastian said. "He had to go under cover as a young lady in one of the cases the Queen assigned him. The Jack the Ripper case."

My eyes widened hearing this since Ciel looked like twelve! Who makes a twelve-year-old boy investigate murder?!

"B…he…that's dangerous!" I finally sputtered.

Sebastian looked amused by my outburst, but I didn't see what was so funny. I'm completely right.

"I make sure to keep the Young Master completely safe." Sebastian said. "I would never let my young master die."

I just blinked as Sebastian finally pulled out a dress. He held it up to exanimate, and I almost died. It was…just…so…_girly_! It was red in color, and had lace for sleeves. Then there was a black ribbon that went around the waist to make a bow in the back. Ugh, kill me now…again.

"First, a bath." Sebastian said. "Then I will dress you."

I froze looking at Sebastian as if he grew another head. He tilted his head looking confused by my look, and I'll mentally admit his confused look was cute.

"Is there something wrong, Miss Rosalyn?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah!" I said pointing at him. "You're nuts if you think you're dressing me!"

He might see…_it_ if he was dressing me, and I couldn't let that happen. I just couldn't.

"You are alright with me helping you bathe, but you are not comfortable with me dressing you?" Sebastian asked.

My heart seemed to stop before it kicked over into overdrive. This guy was fucking crazy!

"There's not way in hell you're helping me take a bath either!" I snapped. "In my time women give themselves a bath! And they definitely don't take a bath with the help of a man. Unless they're married or the woman is old and needs the help and the person caring for them is male! We barely know each other, and I'm definitely not old and in need of help!"

Sebastian sighed then put on a extremely fake closed-eye smile as he started walking forward.

"I am sorry, Miss Rosalyn, but I have to help you." He said. "You are hurt and need care. I promise I will not look upon your body, and you will wash your more intimate areas."

I backed away from him shaking my head, but I was suddenly in a bathroom where there was a tub filled with hot water. When did the water get there? I then shrieked when I was suddenly stripped and put into the bathtub. A bucket of water was then dumped over me, and I cough and sneezed when the water got into my nose and mouth.

"You just wait, Michaelis, I'm going to murder you when I'm out of here." I growled glaring at the man who had a cloth tied around his eyes.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow you to _murder_ me, Miss Rosalyn." Sebastian said smirking as he knelt by the tub. "Now we need to hurry. I have to have you washed and dressed, so I can prepare the afternoon tea in time."

I just glared at Sebastian then let out a huff knowing I was too sore to fight this guy. Besides, I wasn't about to stand up while I was nude. The water and soap suds were the only things covering me. Sebastian started washing my hair, and I sighed as I grabbed a wash cloth. I started watching myself before Sebastian could even get the chance. I was rinsing the water off when I felt Sebastian stiffen.

"Something wrong, Michaelis?" I asked.

I then felt him touch the back of my right shoulder where it was. I stiffened as his gloved fingers brushed across it.

"This mark…how did you gain it?" He asked.

I noticed a slight undertone in his voice that put me on edge, and I was so worried about what he's thinking about the remark that I'll put the fact he can see through his blindfold to later.

"I was born with it." I replied softly.

"Born?" He repeated.

"Yeah." I said nodding. "My mom…the moment she saw it she started screaming I was cursed. She told the doctors to get me away from her, and told my dad that I was marked by a demon."

Sebastian said nothing at first as I remember Oscar telling me about the day I was born. It wasn't filled with happiness like most births…it was filled with screaming and hate.

"I see." Sebastian said.

I blinked when hearing…a…lightness?…to his tone. I glanced back seeing he had a smirk on his face. I couldn't see his eyes, but he seemed pleased with what I said. I frowned in confusion, but I was glad he didn't react like my mother and her family, which means I can move on to more pressing matters. I glared at the butler then smacked him right across the face.

"Pervert!" I snapped.

* * *

I stood in front of Ciel feeling ridiculous in a dress, and I was sure my brain wasn't getting the oxygen it needed. My lungs sure weren't. Ciel looked to me then to Sebastian who was sporting a red handprint on the side of his cheek. Sebastian was standing stiffly with a frown on his face, but he completely deserved the slap I gave him and even the two others after that.

"Your butler is a pervert." I said simply.

That seemed enough to Ciel who nodded his head. He then gestured for me to take a seat in the chair in front of his desk. I did just that while trying not to trip over the dress.

"Ugh, I hate this thing." I growled. "I'm going to trip and break something for sure."

"You really haven't worn a dress before, have you?" Ciel asked smirking.

"Nope." I said popping the p. "And the dresses in my time are really short compared to this. There are some that still go down like this, but then there are some that barely cover a girl's 'intimate areas'."  
Ciel made a face at that as if he was bothered by this, and I nodded completely agreeing.

"I'm sure Sebastian would love my time." I added.

I felt Sebastian glare at me, but Ciel was smirking in amusement as I turned to stick my tongue out at the butler.

"Since you do not know how to get home or if you even can you may stay here at my mansion." Ciel said getting my attention again.

"Uh, thanks, but I'm not a moocher." I said. "I can't just being living off you like that even if you are extremely rich and can afford me to do so. If I stay here then I have to work for my keep."

Ciel seemed intrigued by my words as I tilted my head at him wondering what he might say.

"Hmm, I see." He said. "I will think about your…offer, and we will discuss it later. Now we need to pack."

"Eh?" I asked.

"I have been asked by the Queen to go to the village of Houndsworth, and turn it into a resort." Ciel said.

I just blinked not sure why the Queen would send her apparent crime solving kid to go turn a town into a resort. Seems pretty lame.

"Does that mean more dresses?" I asked frowning.

"Yes, Rosalyn it does." Ciel said smirking.

"I hate you."

* * *

TG15: So, I hope you liked. And, please, do review. I welcome all reviews except overly harsh ones known as flames :D And if you want to message me instead then go ahead I love hearing from people!


	2. Chapter 2

I sat in the carriage across from Ciel with Sebastian behind me as he drove the thing. Personally, I didn't trust him behind me, but Ciel got the other seat. He's an Earl, so he gets to choose his seat. My eye twitched for the tenth time as the other servants, minus Tanaka, kept singing about a holiday.

"Ciel, do you never give them time off or something?" I asked.

"No." He replied.

I shook my head at him knowing that if I started working for him I'd demand a vacation. I'd need one or I'd go crazy.

"Do you hear how happy they are?" Sebastian asked Ciel. "They're very grateful to you. Such a kind young master."

Even if I couldn't see his face I had the feeling that the butler was smirking, and he even sounded a tad mocking.

"I couldn't just leave them there alone." Ciel said. "I might come home to find the manor in shambles."

…Were those three like accident prone or something? I mean I highly doubt they could completely destroy Ciel's manor.

"Indeed." Sebastian agreed.

I frowned in confusion as I looked back at the trio they were talking about. I didn't think they were talking about dear Tanaka since I've just seen the man sit around drinking tea while laughing like Santa. The carriage then came to a stop, and I turned my head to look around Sebastian when he said we arrived. My eyes widened when the first thing I saw was a tree with chains and collars hanging from it. There were even bones shattered around it, which made me shudder. The trouble trio, as I'm going to call them, all screamed as I looked away from the tree.

"Oh yes, I forgot to mention something." Ciel said. "The resort that the Queen is planning has yet to be constructed."

"Yes, Young Master." The trouble trio said crying.

"You're cruel." I said shaking my head.

Ciel only smirked at me, which had me rolling my eyes at him. I mean, gees, he made them cry, and they were so excited. I feel bad for being annoyed with them earlier. We then continued going as I pulled my cloak around me tighter. This place was giving me the creeps.

"Are you cold, Miss Rosalyn?" Sebastian asked glancing down at me.

"No…it's just this place." I said. "There's something ominous about it that's giving me the creeps."

Sebastian looked at me curiously a moment then returned to the task of steering the horses.

"Oh, and stop calling me 'Miss Rosalyn', please, Sebastian." I said absently. "Rose will do just fine."

"As you wish." He said.

I rolled my eyes though said nothing more as I looked off to the side of the carriage at the dark dreary scenery.

"Look!" Finny said suddenly. "Someone actually lives here."

I looked to see an elderly woman pushing a carriage back and forth as if it was stuck. Normally, I would have hurried over to help, but something was off here.

"Tanaka, stop!" Finny said.

Tanaka did just that, and Sebastian did the same as Finny jumped from the carriage behind ours.

"Let me help you, Granny." Finny said.

"No, you shouldn't do that, Finny!" Mey-rin said. "If you aren't careful you might hurt the baby!"

I then watched in amazement as Finny lifted the carriage easily over his head as if it was light as a feathered pillow.

"What'd you say?" Finny asked.

He then seemed to understand what Mey-rin was saying, and he slammed the carriage down hard enough to snap the top off.

"I'm so sorry!" He said holding up his hands.

"Oh, this is awful!" Mey-rin said as she and Bard leaned over to look. "Is the baby okay?"

The two then gasped with wide eyes, so I stood in my carriage before climbing onto Ciel's seat to peer over. My eyes widened as I quickly jumped back into my own seat after seeing the dog skull within the carriage.

"There is no baby." The elderly woman said. "There is no baby anymore. The child was eaten by _it_."

I shuddered then grabbed onto the closet thing to me for comfort, and it happened to be the back of Sebastian's coat. Not that I cared at the moment. The woman then started pushing the stroller away while singing some kind of weird song. The trouble trio and I were all frozen as we stared after the woman as she disappeared into the fog.

"That's why we're here." Ciel said. "Apparently, a lot of the villagers have been violently been killed or have gone missing. The village has shrunk to a third of its size in the last ten years. A part of my task is to find out why, and put an end to the problem."

I just blinked as my hand tightened around the martial of Sebastian's coat. I then blushed when Sebastian looked down at me with a smirk. I let go while looking away awkwardly as we started moving again. After getting farther a lake appeared in the small valley below, and the trouble trio all awed at the sight of it.

"It's starting to look like a place worth staying." Bard said.

I silently disagreed because the vibe of the place was still putting me a tad on edge. We soon made it into the tiny little town as a bell tolled through the air. As we were going through I noticed a man with five dogs in a kennel as he taught a sixth dog a few tricks. I awed at the pretty doggie as the man hugged him for doing a good job.

"Oh, I'd let him pet me, yes I would awww~" Mey-rin said dreamily.

"That's not weird at all." I said under my breath.

"He manipulates the creature with rewards and punishments." Sebastian said. "He commands the mutt's obedience, but the dog doesn't blame this either. It fawns on its human, and welcomes the chain around its neck…I can't understand it."

I glanced back at the butler sensing some serious hate towards man's best friend.

"Tell us how you really feel, Sebastian." I said sarcastically. "You're not quite being clear enough."

"No, it's nothing of import, my lady." Sebastian said. "Simply while I love cats, I'm not overly fond of dogs. To be completely frank, I hate them."

I blinked then looked to Ciel who looked to me before we both smirked together.

"Woof." We said in unison.

* * *

We soon pulled up to a dark dreary house as a woman in a maid's outfit walked out. She did look rather lovely, but something about her made me want to lean away.

"I presume this is the Earl of Phantomhive." She said in a voice like bells.

"Yes." Sebastian said simply.

I glanced at him seeing he had a glare on his face while looking down at the woman.

"Welcome to Barrymore Castle." She said bowing. "My master awaits your arrival."

She came out of the bow smiling pleasantly, but the filling just wouldn't go away.

"She's lovely, yes she is." Mey-rin said.

Too lovely like to the point it was scary. Sebastian then climbed off the carriage as he ordered the trouble trio to unload the luggage. He then helped Ciel down from the carriage, and when I was about to follow Sebastian offered his hand. I blinked at it before taking it so he could help me down even if I didn't need it. The maid then asked Ciel to follow her, and of course, Sebastian followed after him.

"Come along, Rose." Ciel said glancing back at me.

I nodded then followed after the three of them, but Sebastian soon put me in front of him. It was like it was improper for me to walk behind him because he's a servant or something. We walked into a room filled with mounted animals' heads and a few hides, and I shuddered moving closer to Sebastian. There was the sound of a whip cracking followed by a scream, so we all looked to see the maid cowering on the ground as she was being whipped by some man.

"Who the hell is this Chihuahua?!" He demanded then whipped her again. "I told you to bring me the Queen's Guard Dog when he arrived."

Ciel stared looking appalled by the name as Sebastian and I blinked curiously.

"Chihuahua?" Sebastian asked.

The man then whipped the more maid again, and I could feel the anger start to boil up in me. I dashed forward placing myself between the maid and the bastard whipping her.

"Don't interfere, you Pomeranian!" The man barked.

The whip hit me right on the cheek, and I cried out a bit as it sliced my cheek open. He came to hit me again, but Sebastian was suddenly behind him while holding his wrist. I looked at Sebastian's face seeing he looked quite pissed as he glared down at the man.

"What are you doing, you filthy Doberman?!" The man demanded. "Somebody should train you better! Let me go right now!"

"He's acting on my orders." Ciel said calmly.

The man demanded to know who Ciel was as I turned to kneel down in front of the woman. Even if she did freak me out a little she didn't deserve the treatment she was just getting.

"From the sound of it you've already received the letter I sent." Ciel said welcoming himself to a chair. "My name is Ciel, the Earl of Phantomhive."

Sebastian then let go of the man's wrist while smirking as I helped the maid off the ground.

"Do you mean to tell me that a toy-poodle like you is the Queen's Guard Dog?" The man demanded.

"You don't like small breeds, Lord Henry?" Ciel inquired smirking. "Now that's hardly far."

I just shook my head glaring at the man, and when he glanced at me I glared more. I then turned to the maid who was still slightly whimpering.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

She looked up at me with wide violet eyes before she slowly nodded her head.

"Good." I said smiling. "My name is Rosalyn Garret, but you can call me Rose."

"Angela." The woman introduced herself smiling shyly.

* * *

I sat besides Ciel still glaring heatedly at Barrymore as poor Angela shakily tried to serve us tea. Sebastian stepped in to take over as Barrymore threw the papers Ciel gave him to the table.

"There's nothing to discuss." Barrymore said. "Under no circumstances will I sell Barrymore Castle to anybody."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes since this place couldn't even really be called a mansion let alone a castle.

"Why is that?" Ciel asked.

"Because of the curse." Barrymore said.

I tilted my head to the side as I tried my best not to snort in amusement. The curse? Was this man being serious?

"Oh, what curse?" Ciel asked.

"This village and its dogs has existed for centuries." Barrymore began. "Anyone who interferes with us will be cursed in a most horrible way."

Barrymore then stood leaning towards Ciel in what I guessed was supposed to be an intimidating manner. I narrowed my eyes at him while swearing that if he touched the boy I'd break every bone in his body.

"Even the Queen cannot lift the curse." Barrymore continued. "Your mission is pointless. Anyone who acts against the Barrymore Family is destined to meet an unimaginably terrible end."

Why don't you just come out and say you're the one behind everything? Gees, this guy needed to be smacked around a bit…actually a lot.

"My, how interesting." Ciel said.

"What?" Barrymore asked.

"You've peaked my curiosity." Ciel said. "I'd like to see this terrible curse of yours, Lord Henry."

As Barrymore practically growled in anger I smiled at Ciel. His bratiness was actually amusing when it wasn't used on me.

* * *

"Rose, we must see to your cheek." Sebastian said after he was done helping me settle into my room.

My brows furrowed as I remembered the stinging on my right cheek. I reached up to touch it, but Sebastian caught me hand.

"You shouldn't touch it." He said. "It will only make it hurt more."

I nodded my head then sat down on the bed as he instructed me. He then seemed to put a first aid kit out of thin air, but I decided not to question it. He started working on my cheek, and I barely flinched when he applied the disinfectant. I've had so much disinfectant used on me that I've probably absorbed enough of it into my blood to kill a horse.

"Hey, Sebastian, what year is it anyway?" I asked curiously.

"1887." Sebastian said as he placed a small square bandaged on the cut.

So, I'm 127 years into the past…it seems as if it'd be more, but eh whatever.

"Do you need help preparing for bed, Rose?" Sebastian asked.

"Well," I began blushing. "I need help at getting out of the corset, but the rest I can manage."

Sebastian nodded smiling before he started to help me get out of my dress, so he could get to the corset. Once he untied the rib crushing device I let out a breath of relief.

"Thanks." I said smiling. "I got it from here."

He bowed then told me he'd be with Ciel if I needed anything. He left after that, so I pulled off the rest of my undergarments. I then dressed in the nightgown provided for me by Ciel, and it was actually shorter than I'd expect nightgowns to be around this time. It was made for Ciel, so maybe that's why since I'm taller than him. I then frowned knowing I wasn't taller by much, probably just two inches.

"Eh, whatever." I said shrugging. "Time for some sleep!"

I crawled into the large bed in my room, and just as I was getting comfortable I heard a howling noise in the air. I sat up quickly then rushed out of my room to the outside to look around. I saw Ciel, Sebastian, and Angela already there as I walked forward.

"Young Master!" Mey-rin called as the other servants appeared.

"Angela!" Finny called after.

I looked to Finny seeing how he was gazing at Angela with worry, and I sighed knowing the adorable little gardener liked the maid.

"What's going on here?" Bard asked. "What's all the fuss about?"

I giggled seeing that Bard had a pillow clutched in his arms, but I otherwise just looked to the three who were outside first for answers.

"The demon hound is here." Angela explained causing the trouble trio to gasp. "It brings great catastrophe to the village. Anyone who dares to defy my master will be punished by the demon hound. That's the law here. There's no way to stop it."

I snorted rolling my eyes as the trouble trio shook in fear. Bard even clutched his pillow tighter.

"Angela," A man said walking up with other villagers. "Please, wake Lord Barrymore at once. The demon hound has come again."

"Who was the punished one?" Angela asked.

* * *

I stood by Sebastian looking down at the man who appeared to have been mauled by a dog. I frowned wondering how the guy got a collar around his neck if a dog was his attacker.

"How awful." Bard said as Ciel inspected the body.

Really, a kid his age shouldn't be dealing with dead bodies. I shook my head turning away from the body. It isn't my first time seeing a dead body and it isn't my second either, but still the sight bothered me. Sebastian put a hand on my shoulder as if for comfort, and I welcomed it as I stepped closer to him.

"Stand back." Barrymore said walking forward. "Don't touch."

I glared at the man since he didn't even looked bothered or sad that one of his villagers was dead.

"I see it was James then." Barrymore said. "So he was the bad dog."

"Yes, he broke the legal restriction of dog ownership." Some man said. "He had six dogs, one more than is allowed."

"A sixth dog." Barrymore said. "Then this was inevitable."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Could he really just stand there and say that?! A man was dead, and he says it was inevitable! Oh, he makes me sick.

"That's all you can say?" Bard asked. "Really?!"

"This village is under my rule and no other." Barrymore said. "The demon hound protects that rule. As the guardian of the Barrymore Family it punishes anyone and everyone who dares to challenge me."

"The white dog is a good dog, a good dog, good." The villagers said. "The black dog is a bad dog, a bad dog, bad. It'll eat your flesh down to the bone. It'll gobble you up, gobble you up until you're gone."

They then continued while walking off with the body in tow. This place is completely crazy.

"I was sure one of you outsiders would be its next prey." Barrymore said. "You're lucky to have escaped."

"And you're lucky I haven't kicked your ass." I growled.

Barrymore glared at me, and I returned the glare before he turned to leave with Angela behind him. I then jumped when Mey-rin let out a small scream.

"Rose, you came out here in your night cloths, you did." Mey-rin said pointing.

I frowned at her while wondering when she even had the time to change into her cloths. A coat was then put over my shoulders, and I blinked looking up at Sebastian. He smiled at me then fastened his tail coat around me, so I was more covered.

"Ya know, I pull off this tailcoat." I said grinning to Ciel. "It's snazzy."

Ciel rolled his eyes at me as Sebastian chuckled in amusement. I then gasped when Sebastian picked me up bridal style.

"What the hell?" I demanded.

"I did not wish for you to dirty your feet anymore, my lady." Sebastian said innocently. "So I shall carry you back to Barrymore Castle."

"Put me down, Pervert!"

* * *

I was walking outside looking for the others when Finny came running towards me ginning.

"Rose, Rose, we're going swimming!" He said excitedly as he grabbed my hands. "Isn't this great?"

I laughed at his happiness as Mey-rin and Bard came running over as well.

"That's great, Finny, but ah, I can't swim." I confessed. "But I'll have fun seeing you all happy."

Finny's smile brightened and then he and the others hurried to off happily.

"You cannot swim, Rose?" Sebastian asked coming to stand by me.

"No, I tried to learn once, but almost drowned, so I never tried again." I said shrugging before grinning. "So, don't get your hopes up in seeing me in a swimsuit."

* * *

I was sitting on the blanket besides Ciel as I watched the boys enjoy the water. I smiled as Bard and Finny splashed each other playfully.

"Where's Mey-rin?" I asked noticing her missing.

I then heard her muttering to herself in the changing room, so I went to check on her. I poked my head in behind the curtain, and she didn't seem to notice me.

"I look awful." She said pitifully.

"I don't think you do." I said.

She jumped turning away while giving a small scream. I blinked at her as she took deep breaths to calm down.

"R-rose, how long have you been there?" Mey-rin asked.

"Not long." I said. "Now come on, Mey-rin, you look fine and you're missing out on the fun."

Mey-rin shook her head stuttering she just couldn't since it was too embarrassing. I sighed wondering what it'd take to get her out of the small changing room.

"If…if I put on my swimsuit too will you come out?" I asked.

She twiddled with her fingers while nodding shyly. I sighed nodding in return before leaving the room. I walked over towards Ciel and Sebastian who looked up at me.

"Did you bring me a swimsuit?" I asked.

Sebastian looked curious, but he did no while producing another swimsuit. He handed it to me, and I sighed while looking at it. It was exactly like the one Mey-rin is wearing, but it was white with blue instead of pink.

"I'm not wearing the hat." I said firmly. "I can't believe I'm wearing such a thing in the first place."

I then miserably went into the changing room where Mey-rin was waiting. I quickly changed then after being dressed I looked down at myself. With my size and lack in womanly curves I looked like a child.

"Well, let's go." I said.

Mey-rin nodded still blushing, and right before I walked out I shoved her out first. I followed after seeing her standing there stiff while blushing. The boys in the water stopped to stare at us as I placed my hands on my hips.

"Oh, this is absolutely humiliating." Mey-rin said doing a small twirl.

She then went down to her knees looking down as Finny, Tanaka, and Bard came over.

"No worries, Mey-rin." Finny said. "You look lovely."

I smiled at the group of four then pat Mey-rin on the back as she stood up from the ground.

"Flaunt what you got, girl." I said.

Mey-rin blushed all over again, but I just smiled sweetly before going over to where Ciel and Sebastian were.

"'Flaunt what you got'?" Ciel asked.

"What?" I asked innocently.

Ciel rolled his eyes then returned to his book as I sat on the chair beside his own.

"Don't you care to bathe with them, Young Master?" Sebastian asked.

Bathe? They considering going swimming as a form of bathing? What weirdoes.

"Oh, I see." Sebastian said after Ciel remained silent. "Is that the problem? The Master can't-"

"I don't see about this little pond." Ciel interrupted. "Just because you can bathe doesn't make it a resort."

I smiled when I realized the little Earl couldn't swim just like me. I pat him on the head earning a glare.

"It's alright, Ciel." I said not removing my hand from his head. "I can't swim either."

He scoffed looking away while pushing my hand off his head making me giggle.

"You still intend to make this place into a resort then?" Sebastian questioned.

"Naturally." Ciel said.

"But what about the _oh so scary _demon hound?" I asked. "I'm sure a hungry demon hound isn't good for business. It'll gobble up all the tourists."

I made 'gobbling noises' earning deadpanned looks from the young Earl and his butler. I blinked at them innocently, and they both sweat-dropped before Ciel smirked suddenly.

"Surely Sebastian knows as well as I by now." Ciel said. "This demon hound is no dog."

"So, you think it's _him_ too, hmm?" I asked grinning.

The two looked at me in surprise, and I felt insulted. It was like that they thought I'm too stupid to notice things. Gees, I'll have you know I'm a B+ to A student!

"I'm not stupid." I said frowning.

Ciel nodded regaining his composer before he asked Sebastian if he wanted to discuss it further. Sebastian moved down for Ciel to whisper in his ear as I sneakily snatched Ciel's book. What do twelve-year-old murder investigating boys read? Hmm, this is interesting. I started reading from page one while making sure not to lose Ciel's spot.

"Now go." Ciel finished.

"Yes, of course, consider it done, Young Master." Sebastian said.

"Good hunting, Sebastian." I said. "I can tell you wish to finish this quickly with your hate for dogs and everything."

Sebastian threw me a smirk as I turned the page to the book I took from Ciel.

"You're quite right, Rose." Sebastian said. "I would like to finish this quickly. Preferably before it goes to Hell."

He then continued to walk off as I resisted the urge to laugh. For some reason that last line seemed funny. Like there was some kind of hidden meaning.

"Rose." Ciel said in an almost scolding tone.

He held out his hand silently, and I pouted while handing the book back over to him.

"You're so mean~" I whined.

Ciel ignored me as he went back to reading. I watched the others as they continued playing for a while before they came out to eat the lunch Sebastian packed. As they all gathered on the picnic blanket with Angela I remained by Ciel. Since I'm still wary of her and all.

"We've caught him! The bad dog!" A man shouted as a group of villagers went running by behind us. "We've got James's dog. Hurry, the punishment is about to begin."

I exchanged a glance with Ciel before we got up to go see what the fuss was about. I quickly changed into the cloths I borrowed from Finny before we had left Barrymore Castle this morning before we all went to see what this punishment thing was. We went up to where a crowd was gathered, and there chained to a wall was James's dog. It was snarling at everyone, and then a man came forward to beat it to get something from it.

"What a bad dog." Barrymore said. "He deserves punishment. Get started."

A few men let a few dogs loose, and they all went to attack the defensive dog. I gasped covering my hand over my mouth as the poor dog was mauled.

"No, stop this." Finny muttered. "You can't do it. It's awful….Let the poor thing go!"

He then ran over to a post, and he jerked it out of the ground before running forward.

"Stop this now!" Finny said.

He then swung at the attacking dogs, and it sent them flying away from the chained one. An elderly woman let out a scream before falling backwards as she fainted.

"Finny!" I called with the others while running forward.

As I helped Finny check on the dog the villagers' voices started to raise behind us. They kept yelling for us to be punished, and I turned to glare at them as they moved forward. I stepped in between Ciel and them, and Ciel looked up at me seeming surprised.

"If you're brave enough then come forward." I said cracking my knuckles. "I'll bash your skulls in."

The villagers paused before three men rushed forward right at me. I dodged them then threw a fist into one's face before spinning around to use my elbow on another. The last one I kicked in the groin to make him drop.

"Whoa." Bard and Mey-rin said.

"Ho ho ho." Tanaka added his little laugh.

I smiled at the other villagers who muttered amongst themselves. They sent five men at me this time, and I'll admit it was a bit harder to fight them off. I was managing easily though before something suddenly hit the back of my head hard.

"ROSE!"

I stumbled to the ground before falling forward into unconsciousness.

* * *

I groaned starting to come too, and as soon as I opened my eyes I saw two reddish tinted orbs looking back at me.

"Pretty." I muttered half dazed still.

I heard a chuckle then felt someone brush my hair back out of my face. I reached up catching the gloved hand that belonged to Sebastian. I didn't know why, but I continued to hold onto the butler's hand. He didn't seem to mind since he let me hold on.

"Are you feeling alright, Rose?" Sebastian asked. "You were hit rather hard on the head."

I frowned remembered as I reached my other hand back to touch the place where I was hidden. I winced with pain shooting through my entire head. Sebastian gently removed his hand from mine, and then soothingly ran his hand through my hair.

"You should get more rest." He said in what I dare say a soft tone. "You will be well in the morning."

Even if I wanted to keep my eyes open and remain awake my eyes fluttered shut as the darkness took me.

* * *

My eyes snapped open when I heard a shrill scream. I jumped out of my bed ignoring the moment of dizziness as I hurried out of my room. I ran down the stairs coming across Bard, Finny, and Tanaka.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Don't know!" Bard replied. "Mey-rin suddenly screamed!"

We ran down so more stairs, and when we made it to the bottom we saw Mey-rin on the ground with spilled food in front of her. I hurried to her side as Bard asked what was going on. Mey-rin stuttered while pointing, and I looked up with my eyes widening when I saw all the blood. I could barely stifle a scream myself as I clutched onto Mey-rin's arm. Just what was going on here?!

* * *

TG15: Review or I'm sending Sebastian for you! And it won't be pretty~


	3. Chapter 3

"Uh, he's gone." Bard said. "Bloody hell."

I nodded as I helped Mey-rin get off her feet just as Sebastian and Ciel came running in. Angela was right behind them, but I didn't even look at her as I continued looking at the blood.

"Where is Lord Barrymore?" Angela asked.

Again I ignored her as a loud knocking came from upstairs, which got her attention. As everyone started going upstairs I couldn't get my legs to move. There was just so much blood.

"Rose." Sebastian said placing his hand on my shoulder.

I jumped slightly then turned to go up the stairs with the black-clad butler. He put an arm around me to keep me steady as we followed the others upstairs. When we reached the top the guy who had been banging on the door rushed in.

"The demon hound is here." He gasped out after he had tripped onto the ground.

"The demon hound?" Ciel asked. "Sebastian, let's go."

Sebastian nodded then suddenly picked me up making me squeal in surprise.

"We need to get you dressed, my lady." He said smirking.

I looked down seeing I was only in my nightgown. I then paled wondering who had changed me into this.

"Pervert!" I snapped at Sebastian who chuckled.

* * *

We all then ran up to the spot James's dog had been chained up to the see villagers all on their knees while singing. Their dogs were around yowling, and with the pouring rain everything was so ominous.

"What is going on?" Sebastian asked.

The villagers didn't answer as they continued their chanting, and soon Bard tried to snap them out of it.

"Hey, snap out of it." Bard said gripping a man's shoulder. "What are you people doing?!"

The lightening then flashed revealing the bloodied body of Barrymore, and I gasped placing a hand over my mouth. The trouble trio let out screams or yells in Bard's case as Sebastian and Ciel exchanged a glance. Sebastian went to inspect the body as the villagers started begging for forgiveness. When Angela fainted I frowned…something about her…it was just off.

"Angela." Finny gasped hurrying over to her.

He held her off the ground into her arms as I looked around us feeling as if we were being watched.

* * *

"Well, this is unfortunate, Young Master." Sebastian said mockingly. "To think all this happened after the case was closed. I'm sure you're a bit annoyed."

I rolled my eyes at the butler's words as I looked out the window at the rain.

"Are you quite finished?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian then asked where Angela was, and I frowned at the mention of her. She hasn't really done anything wrong, but the feeling in my gut told me to be wary of her. I always listen to my gut.

"We left her restin up in her bed for now." Mey-rin said. "She seems tired, yes she does."

"It's too pitiful to watch, poor bird." Bard said.

I just shook my head from where I saw on the window seat. I said nothing though.

"This village isolated itself completely from society in fear of the demon hound's curse." Ciel said. "I thought for certain it was illusion created by Lord Barrymore to help him firmly rule the village, but with him dead I need to rethink things."

"He was covered in bite wounds." Bard pointed out. "Maybe the village was right. Maybe there really is a demon hound."

"Maybe he's upset for being blamed for Lord Henry's misdeeds." Mey-rin said helpfully.

All of these things were highly possible, but I've never been one to believe in demons. But if I can die then travel back to the past then I guess demons could be real too.

"Yes, maybe." Sebastian said. "For now there's only one thing we know. It wasn't human."

Wasn't human, eh? I sighed once more then stood up gaining everyone's attention.

"It's late." I stated plainly. "So, I'm turning in."

"Do you need help, Rose?" Sebastian asked smiling pleasantly.

"Yes…Mey-rin, could you help me with this damn corset?" I asked smiling sweetly.

Mey-rin nodded as Sebastian sent me a slight glare. I smiled even sweeter at him before I started leaving with Mey-rin.

"Goodnight, boys…Sebastian." I said while closing the door behind me.

* * *

I was woke once more by screaming, but this time two people were screaming. One sounded terrified while the other not so much. I went over to the door to peek outside to see Mey-rin and Finny.

"What are you two doing?" I asked.

Finny jumped at my sudden voice as Mey-rin pulled me right out of my room.

"We're investigating something scary, yes we are." Mey-rin said.

I blinked in confusion though let myself get pulled along since I was to tired to resist.

"Ah, it's all so horribly frightening." Mey-rin said happily.

"That isn't a good thing." Finny said.

I nodded along with him though I am a lover of scary movies and books. We then turned a corner with Mey-rin still clinging to my arm. She has a strong grip, and I think my arm's gone numb. We saw a door lightly cracked with a light coming from it when a sigh entered the air. Mey-rin smiled to Finny and I then started walking forward. We all peeked with Finny on the bottom, me in the middle, and Mey-rin on top.

"Haha, that tickles." I heard Angela say. "Ah, not so rough."

My eyes then widened when seeing the naked man on top of Angela while licking her. What the hell is going on? I thought she was sick! Who is that guy?!

"Ah, that's it." Angela said breathlessly.

Mey-rin jerked back with a major nosebleed as I turned away with a light blush on my cheeks. My virgin eyes shouldn't have seen that.

"This is scandalous, yes it is." Mey-rin said looking back after wiping the blood away. "Angela must be a very hard woman is behave like this. Only hours after her master died a horrible death. Hmm, maybe that's what made her so passionate."

I gave her a 'are-you-kidding-me' look before I noticed Finny standing off by himself shaking.

"Finny." I said reaching out to him.

Before I could touch him he ran off while crying, and I felt my heart break for him. Well, I guess now I've found a reason to hate Angela.

* * *

"For today's tea we have a cabinet pudding it was made using local blackberries." Sebastian said.

"Food!" I cheered. "I love food."

Ciel looked at me blankly as I popped some food into my mouth.

"Do we have coffee?" I asked.

Sebastian nodded pouring me a cup, and I nearly kissed him. I love this guy. I only mentioned once that in America and in my time that coffee was the drink for mornings and he gets some.

"Sebastian, you're the bomb." I said happily.

"Bomb?" Sebastian asked.

"It means you're amazing." I said then took a sip of coffee.

Sebastian chuckled as Ciel told us we were relaxed. I've got coffee, so I'm just in a great mood.

"Because we are in no hurry, sir." Sebastian said.

As soon as he said that Mey-rin came in all flustered with Finny close behind her.

"Sebastian, hurry!" Mey-rin said.

"What's the matter this time?" Sebastian asked. "And, please, calm down."

I just blinked drinking my coffee, and I frowned when seeing that a few normal sized drinks finished up the coffee in my small teacup. I really need to talk to these people about up-sizing their cups.

"We've looked all over, but we can't find Angela." Finny said.

Maybe she was eaten by the demon hound. I found myself smiling at the thought as I ate another bite of my breakfast.

"Oh, is that all?" Bard asked. "Yeah, don't worry about it. She said there are some herbs. She went to pick some up that's all."

Finny asked why she would do that in a calm voice as Mey-rin exploded loudly.

"You mean she went all alone when there might be a demon hound out there?!" Mey-rin demanded.

My smiled grew as I practically heard that bitch screaming for help as she was eaten. What can I say? Hurt one of my friends, and you're dead to me. And I also enjoy picturing your death while I'm at it.

"What was she thinking going out all by herself?" Finny asked.

Oh, Finny, how could you care about a bitch like her still? Why must you be so kind hearted, Finny?!

"She was worried, ya know, with you being kind of sick and all." Bard said.

"You're sick?" I asked worried.

I went unheard though as Finny asked if Angela had really went for him. Ugh, I don't care how nice she acts. She's a bitch. Finny then went to run off, and I sighed knowing none of this was going to end well.

"Come on, Sebastian, let's go help him!" Bard said while running past the butler.

"Well…uh." Sebastian stuttered.

Sebastian stuttering? I might have only known him a few days, almost a week actually, but I knew he didn't stutter.

"Hurry!" Bard said. "Are you a red blooded man or aren't you?"

He received no response from the butler as I pushed my chair back to stand. I don't like Angela, but the servants of Phantomhive are my friends, so I'll be going to look out for them.

"Let's go, Mey-rin." Bard said earning a 'yes, sir'. "Where's Tanaka?"

We turned seeing the small elderly man hopping up and down while wearing a hunting outfit and carrying a gun. Where did he get that? And when did he change?

"That's the spirit!" Bard said. "Let's move out, men!"

"I'm a woman!" I snapped.

Bard shrunk under my glare while correcting his statement before we all ran out the door.

* * *

I walked next to Tanaka as the trouble trio called out for the missing maid. Personally, I didn't really care if we found her, but I wanted to make sure they didn't get into trouble or get hurt. Mey-rin then suddenly screamed, and when we turned I saw limbs…sticking out of the ground.

"What the hell?!" I exclaimed.

"What are those?" Bard asked.

"There limbs…human limbs, and based on the decay I'd say they've been here a while." I said.

The trouble trio looked at me with wide eyes, and I too was actually surprised I could talk so calmly.

"I don't think I can handle anymore surprises." Mey-rin said.

I then noticed a less decayed limb, and when I saw the ring on its finger I shuddered.

"Look that ring." Finny said seeing it too.

"It's Lord Henry's." The trio said together.

There was then the sound of a howl in the air, and I was grabbed by Bard who ran behind a large rock with the others. We glanced around the rock as a naked silver-haired man with long black claws walked through the fog. Wait…he's familiar.

"Who is he?" Mey-rin asked.

We then watched as the naked man went over to Barrymore's arm. He sniffed it then moved it by some other limbs.

"A trophy." Bard said. "So, it really wasn't a demon hound that killed Lord Henry. It was a human being after all."

"Quite a specimen of humanity he is." Mey-rin said with a slightly nosebleed.

I sighed bonking her on the head since she needed to be focused on the fact that the man in front of us is a murderer.

"But why?" Bard asked.

"Maybe he had a grudge against, Barrymore." I suggested.

"I wonder." Mey-rin asked. "Could Angela have asked him to do it?"

I looked to Mey-rin sharply while wondering what made her say that. Then I remembered where I saw that guy. He was the one in Angela's bed!

"Say what?" Bard asked. "Why would Angela do that?"

"He's right." Finny said standing away from the rock. "Angela has nothing to do with this. Don't just go around accusing people."

"Finny, I think you're adorably cute, but shut-up!" I hissed.

Finny gasped covering his mouth quickly, but it was too late. The man turned around with this red eyes peering at us. He then licked his lips just as he had been doing last night. There was then the sound of rumbling, and when we turned to look the villagers were running our way wearing swimsuits.

"What are you doing?" Bard asked. "Why are you dressed like that?"

"We're going to bathe in the waterfall to ease the wrath of the demon hound." Some man answered.

"He's back." An old woman said. "His terrible voice echoed through the village all last night."

"He howled for hours and hours." Another man said. "He's still among us."

Howl? I turned to Finny knowing that his sobbing and wailing from last night could certainly be considered howling. Finny then ran off surprising all of us.

"Finny, come back!" Bard called.

We then ran after him, and I cursed when I almost tripping over my dress. Ugh, I miss pants terribly. We ended up in the ruins of some house when another howl ripped through the air.

"Wha…What is that sound?" Finny asked.

Then in the fog we saw this large white wolf looking animal as it opened its mouth menacingly. I blinked sure I saw flames in his mouth.

"It is real." Bard muttered.

The monstrous sized wolf snarled at us as it stood tall. I frowned wishing I had remained back with Ciel and Sebastian.

"It's the demon hound!" The trio exclaimed.

The demon hound came running at us, and I sighed knowing I was going to die…again.

"That fabric." Finny said suddenly. "It's Angela's!"

He then started running forward, and I felt my heart come to a complete stop.

"Finny, no!" I screamed.

He didn't listen as he latched onto the hound's front leg while calling out Angela's name. The hound thrashed about while snarling, but Finny held on.

"Oh hell." Bard said. "Here gimme that."

He took the gun from Tanaka then knelt down with the gun at the ready. I bit my lip hoping he was a good shot.

"Time to show you what I can do." Bard said.

Bard pulled the trigger, but instead of a bullet, there were streamers and confetti shooting out. What. The. Hell?

"Bloody hell!" Bard exclaimed. "Why would you bring a toy gun with you?!"

Finny then yelled out when the demon hound was finally able to throw him off.

"Finny!" I called.

I went rushing forward not caring if I got hurt as long as I protected Finny. I got in front of him while ignoring the others' shouts for me to move. I held out my arms protectively while closing my eyes as I waited to be killed. When it didn't happen I opened my eyes seeing Sebastian holding the demon hound's killer paw back with just his hand.

"Would you look at that." Sebastian said. "So, well trained. You even know how to shake hands."

"Oh, Sebastian, I like seriously love you right now." I said in relief.

Sebastian threw me a smirk over his shoulder, and I knew he was going to use what I said against me later.

"But I'm afraid, well trained or not, you'll have to go." Sebastian said.

He then tossed the dog away as if it weighed nothing, and my eyes widened. There's no way Sebastian is human.

"Come this is no time to be playing with a puppy." Ciel said appearing as well.

"Master/Ciel!" We exclaimed together.

"Certainly." Sebastian said. "I shall finish it off at once."

The demon hound then got up from where Sebastian sent it into the rubble, and instead of attacking it sniffed the air curiously.

"Oh, it smells irresistible, doesn't it, dog?" Sebastian asked smirking. "This is what you want, right?"

He pulled a box out from behind his back that I hadn't noticed before, but when I saw what it was I sweat-dropped.

"Inukko, the treat no dog can refuse." Sebastian said.

"Dog treats?" The trio asked.

The demon hound started to drool, and he suddenly just looked like a giant puppy instead of a blood-thirsty monster. The dog jumped at him, and Mey-rin called out to Sebastian to watch out.

"There's only one way to properly train a bad dog." Sebastian said. "You must teach the creature to obey your every command using reward and punishments."

Were his eyes glowing pink? No,…I have to be imagining it or something.

"Firstly, reward!" Sebastian said.

He jumped up grabbing the animal before he started biting its nose. What the fuck? Is he being serious? The demon hound seemed to love it, and he landed on the ground making happy noises.

"Okay, what's he doing now?" Finny asked.

"I guess this is training." Mey-rin said.

"And now punishment!" Sebastian while jumping up.

He then kicked the demon hound in the cheek, and it sent the beast to the ground.

"Reward." Sebastian said holding out the treats getting the demon hound happy. "Punish!"

He did a uppercut to the demon hound's chin, and I winced almost feeling that one myself.

"Reward." He said scratching its belly. "Punish!"

He kicked the hound right in the gut, and I was actually feeling sorry for the poor creature. He then followed up with another punishment as he swung the animal around before letting it go. The dog went flying into the ruins of the house while howling in pain.

"Well, I suppose I did tell him to put on a good show." Ciel said.

I looked at Ciel with wide eyes, and the young Earl looked at me with a smirk.

"And finally…a hug!" Sebastian said.

I face-palmed as Sebastian ran up to the hound. He wrapped his arms around the animal then went jumping high in the air. They then came spinning down before hitting the ground. They created a deep hole, and for a moment I felt my blood freeze. Was Sebastian alright?

"Sebastian!" Finny called.

The trio, Tanaka, and myself then went running over to the hole to peer inside, but I couldn't see anything.

"Uh, hello?" Bard called.

"It's so dark down there." Mey-rin said.

"Quit dawdling down in that hole!" Ciel ordered. "Get back here right now!"

I looked at him wondering why he wasn't worried, but maybe it was because Sebastian wasn't human….What is he anyway?

"Yes, sir." Sebastian said from the dark.

The ground started rumbling, and Ciel and I moved away from it quickly. Since we moved quickly we weren't sprayed by the water like the others.

"Ow, hot!" Bard said jumping away. "What is this a hot spring?"

"Hey, where's Sebastian?" I asked.

"This village is intended to be a resort for the Queen." Sebastian said from above. "It needs a central attraction."

I looked up with everyone seeing Sebastian on top the geyser with the naked silver-haired man in his arms.

"A luxury way for people to relax and forget their cares. This is what we have here." He went on. "A natural hot spring."

He then jumped down from a twenty foot height, and he landed with perfect ease.

"If I couldn't find a hot spring or two for my master…well, then what kind of butler would I be?" Sebastian asked standing. "The idea is simply unthinkable."

He then frowned when he was licked by the naked man causing my eyes to widened. Mey-rin then had another major nosebleed, and I sighed holding out a hanky to her. Then low and behold Angela appears. Just where the hell has she been?

"Pluto!" she called.

"Pluto?" Bard and I asked together.

The man jumped from Sebastian's arms to run to her, and she laughed hugging him as he licked her face.

"Good boy." She said petting him. "My good boy."

* * *

"I'm sorry for the confusion." Angela said from where she sat with Pluto in her lap. "This is Pluto. I found him last month. I've always been a big dog lover, and he was so adorable I just had to take him in."

Adorable? I looked at the guy closely, and the look on his face was rather cute.

"He does have a bad habit of turning human when he's excited." Angela said.

"Habit? You call it a habit?!" Bard demanded.

I pat him on the shoulder to calm him as he glared at the maid and her precious Pluto.

"So, you sheltered him and fed him for a month without telling anyone else?" Sebastian asked.

That's just like the time I rescued that cat from the rain, and kept it hid in my room. Oscar always wondered what happened to the tuna he used for his salad until he found Mr. Fuzzy Boots, the cat, in my closet. I was six, so don't judge.

"That's right." Angela said. "Lord Barrymore used the legend of the demon hound to control the villagers, but in truth he feared the hound more than anyone else. I didn't know what would happen to Pluto if he found out. I see now I was too indulgent. I never thought this sweet boy would hurt Lord Barrymore."

I frowned hearing the lie as I looked down at the smiling demon dog in human form. He's a demon, and nothing will change that. How could Angela not know he'd hurt someone someday?

"I beg you, sir, please take him with you." Angela pleaded. "I know it's a imposition, but would you bring him to the Phantomhive manor?"

Lying bitch maid say what? I didn't seem the only one shocked since the others had surprised looks on their faces.

"You want us to keep that monster?!" Bard demanded.

"He needs a firm hand." Angela said. "I think if Sebastian were there to train him he'd be a good dog."

"No, thank-you." Sebastian said immediately. "I'm a butler not one hell of a dog trainer."

I giggled knowing the butler would hate the very thought about having a dog around the manor.

"Why not?" Ciel asked surprising all of us.

Sebastian openly glared at the young Earl who was smirking in amusement.

"Young Master, is this an order?" Sebastian asked.

"It is." Ciel said smirking still. "I think I'll find it amusing in several ways."

Sebastian sighed as I tried really hard no to snicker at the look on his face.

"Well, at least he's cute." I said smiling, which earned me a glare.

* * *

I was resting in the large bathhouse that was recently made relaxing when I heard the door open. I opened my eyes seeing Ciel walking in with Sebastian.

"R-r-rose!" Ciel stuttered out blushing.

"Ever hear of knocking?!" I demanded while wrapping my arms around me.

Ciel just continued sputtering while pointing, and it was the first time I've ever seen him actually flustered. I blushed deeply when I saw Sebastian smirking over at me.

"What are you doing here?!" Ciel demanded.

"Bathing." I replied. "Isn't it obvious?"

Ciel continued blushing, but then he coughed as he regained his composer. The little brat then let himself into the water as well, and I looked away blushing more. Ciel didn't really bother me since he's a kid, but Sebastian is a lecherous grown man!

"I guess you want me to leave." I said about to reach for a towel.

"Actually, no." Ciel said. "I suppose we can talk now."

"While we're in a giant bathtub." I said. "That's not weird at all."

Ciel threw me a glare as I kept my arms wrapped tightly around myself. I could feel that pervert's eyes on me still.

"So, what's the first on the agenda?" I asked when Ciel hadn't spoke. "Oooh, I know, let's talk about how Sebastian isn't human."

Ciel looked at me sharply, and I expected Sebastian to do the same. However, he only smirked at me.

"How-?" I cut off the Earl.

"I'm _not_ stupid." I said. "He did inhumanly things, and even if everyone else can brush it off I can't. He's something else for sure."

Ciel stared at me a long moment then looked to Sebastian who's still smirking.

"It is alright, Young Master." Sebastian said to Ciel. "She would have to be told sooner or later."

Ciel and I both looked at him confused, and then we watched as he removed one of his gloves. My eyes widened when I saw the same mark on the back of my shoulder on his hand.

"That….that's like my birthmark." I said.

Sebastian nodded as Ciel looked between Sebastian and I in complete surprise. Though he still kept his right eye closed.

"You have a mark like that?" Ciel asked.

I turned moving my hair out of the way, so he could see my birthmark. When I turned back to look at him I saw he had both eyes opened. I gasped when seeing he had the mark in his, which was purple not blue like the other.

"We're you both born with the mark too?" I asked.

Ciel shook his head as Sebastian put his glove back over his hand to cover the mark.

"Sebastian is a demon, and I made a contract with him." Ciel said bluntly. "Once it's fulfilled he gets my soul."

My eyes widened to the point they felt like they might pop out of my sockets at any second.

"Demon?" I asked.

Ciel nodded while looking at me as if he was waiting for me to start screaming. I then surprised the both of them when I started laughing almost hysterically.

"Oh, my mom was right!" I said between laughs. "I was born with the mark of a demon on me. I can't believe this!"

Once I calmed down Ciel and Sebastian were looking at me with odd looks. I guess they're worried about my mental health.

"Your mother told you this?" Ciel asked

"Repeatedly." I said growing serious. "My dad told me she went ballistic saying that a demon laid claim on me while I was in her womb. She told me I was a sin, born to satiate a demon, and…wait…oh no, _no."_

Ciel looked confused once more, but Sebastian was smirking as I started to put things together.

"Yes, Rose, your thoughts are correct." Sebastian said. "You really are intelligent, aren't you?"

"What are you going on about?" Ciel demanded.

I just stuttered as I turned several shades of red as Sebastian continued to smirk.

"Would you like to tell him, Rose?" Sebastian asked. "No? Well, I suppose I should. Young Master, Rose is my mate."

"WHAT?!"

I just cried as Ciel demanded Sebastian to explain, which the butler did. Why? Oh why did this happen to me?! I didn't ask for this. There was then a splash with all of us looking to see Pluto let himself into the bath.

"Pluto, come here." I said holding out my arms. "I need the comfort!"

* * *

I sat in the carriage across from Ciel as Angela put a collar around Pluto. She kissed his cheek telling him not to forget her.

"And put some bloody cloths on, alright?!" Bard demanded. "Don't just let it all hang out there."

I lightly laughed forgetting the things that have been plaguing my mind since the bath with Ciel. I then smiled as Pluto seemed to almost smirk over at Bard while Mey-rin had a nosebleed. These people…they're so funny.

"Oh, well, it was fun, Angela." Finny said shyly.

I frowned wishing the dear boy didn't have feelings for the bitch, but I'll just keep my mouth shut.

"I'm sure we'll meet again someday." Angela said then kissed his cheek. "My sweet boy."

I narrowed my eyes since I didn't like the thought of seeing her ever again.

"If you're finished we shall go." Sebastian said.

Just hearing his voice brought it all back, which got me to sigh. Really…a demon. Why couldn't my soulmate have been Joey? God must hate me, which is just fine since I'm not a fan of his right now either.

"Certainly." Angela said. "Maybe someday I'll come visit Pluto at the estate."

"I don't know if that would be a good idea." Sebastian said surprising Angela. "You were able to tame a demon hound. It's a task not many people can do. You seem to have a talent for wrapping lesser beings around your finger."

Oh, snap. He really told her. I didn't even fight the smile as Angela's face turned cold. Take that, bitch!

"Let's go, Sebastian." Ciel ordered.

"Yeah, come on, Pluto." I said grinning.

Pluto let out a yip then jumped into Ciel's carriage making the Earl glare. I laughed as Pluto practically tackled me. I pet him on the head as he licked my cheek. He's just so cute, and I can completely look over the naked part because of it.

"Aw, I love you too, Pluto." I said giving him a Eskimo kiss. "It's going to be great having you around."

* * *

TG15: If you're all good boys and girls and review then I'll give you all some Inukko! Don't want any? Well, I tried being nice...Pluto, get 'em!

Pluto: *growls*


	4. Chapter 4

I stood by the trouble trio wearing a maid outfit since Ciel finally said I could become the housekeeper, which made me in charge of all the other servants but Sebastian. I wonder where he is anyway. Isn't he usually by Ciel?

"You wanted to see us, C-Young Master?" I asked when the others continued just standing stiffly.

"Yes, I have a little job for the four of you to take care of." Ciel said.

A job, huh? Well, I had the feelings things were about to become interesting.

"J-" Bard began.

"O-" Mey-rin continued.

"B?" Finny finished.

They then cheered bringing me into a group hug as I wondered what was going on. Why were they so happy? It's just a job.

"See? We didn't have to worry." Finny said.

"When he called us I thought we were being fired, yes I did." Mey-rin said.

"But, I just started." I said still confused.

Tanaka then did his Santa laugh, which had me cooing at him. He's such an adorable cute old man.

"This is a camera from the famous Talbert Collection." Ciel said placing a camera on his desk. "It has a story behind it."

Oh, story time~ I love story time. I leaned forward in interest as I waited for the story.

"It had been missing from the collection for some time." Ciel said. "When it suddenly came up for auction I bid immediately."

Yeah, that's cool, but get to the story behind the camera. There has to be more!

"Who's Talbert?" Finny asked.

The lights suddenly went out except for a spotlight, and when I turned I saw a rather tall normal looking Tanaka not cute little Tanaka.

"Full name William Henry Fox Talbert." Tanaka said. "Let's see, he was a renowned English scientist, and one of the inventors of photographic technology. There was some strange humors about the last camera he used, the one our Young Master as required. Legend has it if you use this camera to photograph someone whoever or whatever that person cares about most will appear in the photograph."

Oooh, that certainly is interesting. I want to take a picture of someone already.

"Oh, my that sounds too incredible to be true, it does." Mey-rin said.

I then gaped as Tanaka inflated like a balloon, and when he popped he was back to his tiny self.

"Does a camera like that really exist?" Bard asked.

"Perhaps we should take picture and find out." Ciel said then put his head under the black cloth. "Don't move the exposure takes ten seconds."

Finny stayed completely straight with a serious look on his face, and I giggled at his action.

"What exactly is exposure?" Mey-rin said.

"The camera is copying down Finny's image." I said. "So, the ten seconds is the time it needs to do so."

Mey-rin nodded her head as we all waited for ten seconds to pass, and it was like the longest two seconds ever.

"Stay still or the image will blur and we won't get a good picture." Ciel said.

I looked at Finny worried when his face scrunched up. Was he holding his breath?

"8...9...10, all done." Ciel said while putting the cap back on.

Finny let out a breath answering my previously thought question. Dear sweet boy, he really tried to follow his master's order down to the letter.

"You didn't have to hold your breath the whole time." Ciel informed him.

* * *

I leaned over Ciel's shoulder with the others in the random photo developing room as we waited for the photo to develop. I blinked leaning in more when I didn't really see anyone but Finny.

"Look it's my bird." Finny said.

I then did see a bird by his shoulder, and I was amazed since there definitely wasn't a bird in the room when the photo was taken.

"Since when did you have a pet bird?" Bard asked.

"Oh, it's so cute." Mey-rin said.

"I gave it food everyday." Finny said. "And eventually is started eating out of my hand. I was so happy. I went to give it a gentle pat…"

I watched as the head of the figurine he was holding hit the ground with my mouth hanging open. Wait, when did we get back in Ciel's office?

"And my little friend never moved again." Finny said.

"Are you saying that he…" Mey-rin traveled off.

"Oh, yes." Tanaka said back to his other form. "I forgot to mention something. The camera has one other unique attribute. The new soul that it will show is not of this world. To put it plainly, the dead appear."

I then hugged Finny who started crying over the loss of his dear birdie friend.

"You can see why I would be so interested in his camera." Ciel said. "Not only does it know what you care about most, but it reaches into the other world to photograph them."

Mey-rin and Bard clasped hands together while letting out two screams. What's their deal?

"But this is the nineteen century!" Bard said. "Surely nobody believes a story like that now!"

I rolled my eyes at him as Mey-rin jumped up all happily as I continued to console Finny.

"That sounds amazing!" Mey-rin said. "What an incredible camera, Young Master."

"Waaah, I miss my poor little birdie!" Finny cried.

"There there, Finny." I said patting his head. "He's in a better and happier place."

Finny looked up at me sniffling, and I smiled at him hoping he was feeling better.

"You think so?" Finny asked.

"I know so." I said.

Finny smiled a bit, and even though he still had a bit of tears left in his eyes he looked better.

"Take a picture of Sebastian with this camera, but do it discreetly." Ciel said. "I don't want him to know what you're up to."

Oh, this was definitely interesting now! I smiled brightly as the others looked confused.

"You want us to take a candid photo?" Bard asked.

"That's right?" Ciel said.

"Really?" Mey-rin asked. "The photograph will show us who Sebastian cares about most!"

"That's something I'd like to see." Finny said.

I nodded my head vigorously since I really wanted to play with the really cool camera. Not to mention get some blackmail on that lecherous demon.

"Bloody right, Finny." Bard said holding up his fist. "He's always bossing us around, and mocking my artistic cooking methods. He's as human as we are. He has to have a weakness or two. And now our chance to see 'em."

I was feeling even more hyped as I thought about all the things I could get from blackmailing a demon butler. Firstly, I'll make him leave me the fuck alone. As soon as we established I'm his 'mate' he's been super handsy, and always trying to get a blush at me. Oh, how he is going to regret all that.

"As you wish, Young Master!" The trio said loudly with their heads raised.

They then started laughing saying they did good a impressing him, and I shook my head since that was awful.

"No." I said to them. "You have to do it like this."

I placed a hand over my heart like Sebastian while smiling that closed-eye smile of his.

"As you wish, my lord." I said bowing.

"Whoa, that was really good." Finny said clapping.

Mey-rin and Bard clapped too as I came out of the bow with a large grin on my face.

"This should be interesting." Ciel said.

* * *

"He needs to stand still." Bard said.

"For fourteen seconds, yes." Mey-rin added.

"I hope this works." Finny said.

I shushed them from our cramped hiding place since I knew Sebastian could hear us. He then smirked and I groaned just as he disappeared from out sight. And I wonder how he keeps his secret! As he zoomed around the room it caused a twitch to my eye. The others just muttered panicky since they couldn't get a picture of him. Damn you, Sebastian Michaelis. He then suddenly stopped to look at a vase of flowers.

"He's stopped." I whispered.

"Good, let's get the photo." Bard said.

I crossed my fingers hoping this worked when Sebastian pulled out his white pocket hanky. I blinked wondering what he'd do with that when he snapped it into…a rose? I stood there amazed while clapping with Finny in awe.

"I forgot to take the photo." Bard said.

"He's wonderful to watch, yes." Mey-rin tacked in.

* * *

In our new plan I watched as Finny burst into the room where Sebastian was placing a red tablecloth on the table. Finny was pushing a pool table, and I was worried someone might get hurt.

"WAAATCCH OUT!" Finny called.

Sebastian then took the table cloth to hold out to his side like a matador. Finny went right on as Sebastian whipped around the cloth all professional like. Finny then went right through the wall to the outside, and hit the ground roughly. Well, that's another bust.

* * *

I stood on the ground by Finny looking up at Bard and Mey-rin, who were on the ladder, as they peeked into Ciel's office with the camera. The plan was that Ciel would lure Sebastian up there, and the two on the ladder would snap the photo.

"I hope this works." I said.

"I'm sure it will, Rose." Finny said grinning. "And if it doesn't we'll just try again!"

I smiled at him then looked up as Bard flipped to hang upside as Mey-rin ducked. I looked on confused, but when the window was opened by the butler I completely understood.

"Let's air this room out a bit, shall we?" Sebastian suggested.

"And another hit and miss." I sighed.

* * *

I sat with the others in the hall frowning as I tried to think of an idea that would get us a photo.

"This is turning out a lot hard than I thought it would." Bard said sighing. "Getting one measly photograph shouldn't be so tough."

I nodded my head absently as my mind raced with possible ideas, but none of them were full proof…or fool proof in this case. Don't think I'm putting the dear trio down cause I'm not. I'm one of the fools…yeah, it's sad.

"We can't give up yet." I said standing while holding up my fist. "We told the Young Master we'd get this done, so we're going to do it! We're the servants of Phantomhive after all. If we can't take one photo for our master then what kind of servants are we?"

"Yeah!" The other three said looked pumped.

I then jumped when the doors opened behind me, and when I glanced over my shoulder I saw Sebastian.

"There you are." Sebastian said. "I have a task for the four of you."

I frowned since I was kind of busy trying to photo him, so I could blackmail his ass later.

"What is it, Sebastian?" Mey-rin asked.

"Over there." He said.

We turned to the window seeing Pluto in his large hound form, and I smiled cooing at him.

"The mangy pooch?" Bard asked. "What do you want us to do?"

He then cried out in pain when I whacked him harshly over the head for what he had called Pluto.

"We'll be receiving a guest this afternoon." Sebastian said. "That thing is offensive. You are to transfer it out of sight before the guest arrives."

I went to hit Sebastian as I had done Bard, but the demon easily caught my fist. I glared up at him as he frowned down at me. I then smiled as Finny went to the window laughing happily at Pluto.

"He's a big fellow." Bard pointed out. "Where do we put him?"

"I'll let you four figure that out." Sebastian said while walking away.

I shrugged not minding since I loved getting to spend time with sweet Pluto.

"Oi, we have our own jobs to take care of, ya know?" Bard challenged, which got Sebastian to stop.

"You do have until this afternoon." Sebastian said smiling that fake smile. "I'm sure you can take care of it between your other tasks."

He then walked away leaving the rest of us standing there silently. I then turned back to the window while opening it up surprising the trio.

"Pluto, if you're a good boy, and do as I ask I'll give you a belly rub later while you eat some Innuko treats." I said petting his muzzle.

He made happy rumbling noises as he nuzzled my hand, which had me smiling.

"Yes, you're a good boy." I said kissing his nose. "Now let's go somewhere our guest won't see you, okay?"

* * *

"Pluto, I don't think this is what Sebastian meant when he said out of sight." I said.

All I received was a lick to my cheek, and I giggled while standing in front of the hound by the stairs. We were currently in the garden after the other three gave up when Pluto breathed fire on them. Of course, that got him a scolding from me, and I told him he couldn't have any treats. I'm still debating on the belly rub.

"Oh, you're too adorable to stay mad at." I said petting his cheek.

I actually used to have a dog when I was younger. I named her Belle, and I raised her from a puppy. She and I did everything together since no one wanted to be my friend until I moved to California and met Simon. Belle had been tragically run over a year prior to the move.

"Oh, you and those three fools couldn't even handle a simple task."

I turned at the sound of Sebastian's voice to see him standing at the top of the stairs. He sighed placing his hand on his forehead as I blinked innocently.

"Well, sorry for not being inhumanly durable." I said rolling my eyes. "I got him this far, so be grateful."

Sebastian looked as if he was about to retort, but then a mewing noise caught our attention. We looked to see a random black cat walking along, and I saw Sebastian's face light up.

"How lovely." He said.

I then watched as he picked up the cat before he sat down by the steps. He put the cat in his lap, and started…molesting it. I can't believe what I'm seeing. Sebastian does have a weakness, and it's cats. If only I had the camera right now! Pluto then didn't seem to like the attention the cat was getting as he turned into his human form. I watched as he ran up the stairs, threw the cat away, and then hugged Sebastian while crying. I snickered at the look on the butler's face as he sat there unhappily.

"Interrupted again." He said sighing. "Can a butler get no peace around here?"

"It's your own fault." I said grinning. "You made him jealous by fondling _that feline_."

Sebastian looked down to me then smirked, and I sighed wondering what thing he'll say this time.

"Were you jealous, Rose?" He purred. "I did not mean to make you so if I did. If you want my attention all you have to do is ask, and I will give it to you."

I rolled my eyes at him then walked up the stairs towards him and Pluto. His smirk widened, but he then looked wary when I threw him a smirk of my own. I leaned over getting Pluto's attention, and I then gave him a Eskimo kiss.

"You're such a good boy, Pluto." I cooed. "Yes, you are."

Pluto yipped happily then licked my cheek causing me to giggle. I then looked to Sebastian seeing that he was glaring at the demon hound.

"Jealous?" I asked smirking once more. "Do you require attention as well?"

Sebastian glared at me next, but I then appeared to shock him when I leaned in to give him a Eskimo kiss. I pulled away while he still appeared shock as I walked into the mansion.

"You shouldn't be slacking, Sebastian." I said tauntingly while glancing over my shoulder. "That's not being a very good boy at all."

I then turned around feeling quite proud of myself for shocking the demon butler. I'm also proud I managed to pull that off without blushing like mad. I then smirked as an idea came to mind. We'll get he photo fore sure this time.

* * *

I went looking for Ciel and the others, but I couldn't find them anywhere. It took me a good half an hour before I finally did run into the trouble trio.

"What are you three doing now?" I asked.

Mey-rin shushed me then pointed up, and I looked to see some Chinese girl in a really short dress. It was actually pretty cute. But who is she and why is she here?

"It's Mister Lau's plan, it is." Mey-rin whispered to me.

Who the hell is Lau? And just what exactly is his plan? Mey-rin then explained the Chinese girl, Ran-Mao, is supposed to be a distraction to Sebastian, so he'll stop long enough for a photo. I snorted rather doubting Sebastian would stop even if the woman sitting on the railing was beautiful and dare I say sexy.

"Here he comes with the guest." Bard said.

I looked seeing Sebastian walking towards the stairs with I guess who was our guest behind him. I bit my lip actually hoping Sebastian didn't stop though I'm not sure why. When he didn't pause to even glance at Ran-Mao I felt immediate relief. I frowned wondering why I felt this way. It has to be because I don't want the plan I thought up to go to waste. Yeah, that's it.

"Well, that was a bust." I said then frowned seeing the other man stopped to stare. "Pig."

Mey-rin and Finny then started fanning Ran-Mao, so that it sent her small dress up to show off more of her body. Again Sebastian didn't pause, but the other man was practically drooling.

"Coming, sir?" Sebastian asked after he actually stopped.

The man snapped out of it then hurried to catch up to Sebastian who started moving once more. Well, I guess it's to my plan then!

"Hey, Young Master, guess what I have an id-

"There you are, Rose." Ciel interrupted. "I was starting to think I'd actually have to play part in my final plan."

I frowned huffing since no one wanted to seem to hear my plan. And it's a pretty good one too! I was going to get that cat from earlier, and bribe Sebastian with it! Dammit!

"I'm not going to like this, am I?" I asked.

Ciel only smirked in return, and I already felt like crying.

* * *

I stood in the middle of the garden glancing back at Finny who had a large stone angel statue without a head.

"Are you sure you wish to go through with this, Rose?" Finny asked worried.

Even if I wanted to say I didn't I nodded my head knowing I had to. I'll do anything to get this photo done.

"Really?" Finny asked again.

"Please, let's just get this over with, Finny." I said.

He nodded then spun the statue around before letting it go. It went high in the sky, and I actually took a moment to say goodbye to the world before it started coming back down. It got closer and closer with no sign of Sebastian, and I grew nervous.

"Look out!" Finny cried not seeming to be able to keep still.

He started running my way, but the statue was practically on top of me. Well, this it is. The sound of the statue cracking loud entered the air as I was pushed to the ground, but not by the statue. I blinked then turned to look up to see Sebastian. The only remains of the statue were its wings, and I couldn't help but laugh when seeing them on his back.

"Angel wings do not suit you." I said still laughing lightly.

Sebastian smirked chuckling as the wings broke into pieces then fell to the ground. I then blushed when Sebastian put one arm around my waist then his free hand behind my head. He brought me close to his face making me blush ten times more. We were then surprised as sparks shot out from the large Chinese dragons Lau had brought. It was all so pretty.

"What a charming picture the two of you make." Lau said.

I looked down in embarrassment as Sebastian chuckled with his breath fanning my face.

"You're late, you know." I said risking to glance up.

"It won't happen again, my lady." Sebastian said smirking. "I do apologize, however, I was seeing to dinner."

Dinner was more important that saving my life, his mate's life? Gees, I can totally feel the love.

"You know if the Young Lord had only told me to pose for the photo you wouldn't have had to go through the things you did today." Sebastian said. "I do everything he orders of me."

I blinked then resisted the urge to face-palm. It wasn't like I could though with my hands pressed to Sebastian's chest to keep as much space between us as I could.

"Maybe I am stupid." I muttered sulkily.

I then froze when Sebastian brushed his nose against mine like the Eskimo kiss I gave him earlier.

"W…what? Why?" I stuttered.

"I'm only returning the affectionate gesture." Sebastian said innocently. "It only seems to be the right thing to do, hmm?"

"I hate you." I said.

"On the contrary, I recall saying you love me." Sebastian said smirking now.

"….bastard."

* * *

I woke the next morning letting out a small yawn before looking to see some white square laying on my bedside table. I blinked then picked it up to examine it. I turned it over with my eyes widening when I saw it was a picture of me while I was sleeping. That pervert came in here while I was sleeping?! I'll kill him. I then paused in my rage to see that beside my bed looking down at me with a smile was Simon. He was leaned over me with his hand on my head, and I smiled at the sight.

"I have to say I wasn't pleased when I saw that _boy_ is the most precious person to you."

I jumped nearly out of my skin before I turned to see Sebastian standing by my bed.

"Who is he exactly?" Sebastian asked frowning.

"His name is Simon." I said glaring at him defensively. "He's my best friend…or _was_ my best friend. He was like a brother to me. I loved him very much."

Sebastian stared at me a long moment then nodded his head, but it wasn't like I cared if he was alright with who Simon was or not.

"Wait, is he showing up because he's dead?" I asked with worry. "Or is it because I died and came here?"

"He has not been born yet, Rose." Sebastian said. "So, therefore he cannot be dead because he does not exist. So, in a way he is other worldly."

I let out a sigh of relief then smiled at the photo. I'm going to cherish this for a long time.

"Thank-you." I said smiling at Sebastian. "I guess I can forgive you for being like a creeper by coming into my room while I was asleep. Don't make a habit of it though."

"Of course not, my lady." Sebastian said bowing with a smirk "Though I am quite sure that soon you'll be wanting me in your room at night."

My cheeks reddened at his accusation before I glared throwing a pillow right at his head.

"Pervert!"

* * *

TG15: Yeah, I swapped Ciel and Rose in Ciel's plan. I was just like no one else is thinking to do that, and I want to be different. Also, I think Ciel would use Rose being Sebastian's mate to his advantage. Like why should he have to put himself in danger when he has someone else who can be put in danger for him. Though he wasn't sure if Sebastian would have been able to sense Rose in danger like he can Ciel. So, it was like a guess XD Good thing he was right!

Rose: What do you mean Ciel guessed? Did you really not know if I'd be saved, Ciel?

Ciel: I had a hunch it would, so I went with it.

Rose: You jerk, I could have died!

Ciel: But you didn't.

Rose: Ugh, I hate you!

TG15: Anyway~ Review or else the Undertaker will be fitting for you a coffin.

Undertaker: Hehehe~


	5. Chapter 5

I walked besides Sebastian feeling like I was going to freeze to death as we walked about this Frost Fair thingy.

"Impressive." Sebastian. "Frost Fair is certainly an apt title for this."

I didn't reply as I hugged myself while trying to keep warm. I hate the cold so much. Even before moving to California I lived in New Mexico. I'm not used to the snow.

"A large gathering at the foot of the London Bridge when the river freezes over." Ciel said. "From what I've been told it hasn't been held for several decades now. Not since 1814 apparently."

They then turned to me as my teeth chattered together. I need warmth and stat!

"Are you cold, Rose?" Ciel asked.

"I'm freezing!" I whined.

Ciel rolled his eyes at me, and Sebastian then gave me his coat like an actual gentleman.

"But you're going to get cold." I said about to take the coat off.

"A demon does not feel the temperatures like humans." Sebastian said. "Do not worry, Rose. I will be perfectly fine."

I shrugged my shoulders not pressing the matter as I wrapped the coat around me tightly.

"Ah, so warm." I said.

Ciel rolled his eyes at me while Sebastian chuckled in amusement. We then walked on through the tents were people were selling things from their own tent.

"So, why are we…" I trailed off as I looked to see I was missing one demon butler and one cute Earl. "EH?!"

I looked around frantically wondering where the two had went. Did I really just get lost in like two seconds? It's like the zoo all over again! No, don't go to flashback! After I finally managed to calm down I decided to look for my missing companions. Well, I guess technically I'm the one missing…not sure.

"Sebastian, Young Master, where are you?" I called then huffed. "Really, this place isn't that big it should be easy to find them. But noooo. Nothing is ever easy for me."

I then paused when seeing a familiar Chinese man standing outside a rather…extravagant tent. It was so amazing compared to the others.

"Mr. Lau." I said happily when I saw him.

He looked in my direction with his usually closed eyed look on his face with a smile added.

"You are Earl Phantomhive's new housekeeper." He said when I walked over. "If you are here I can trust that the young Earl is here as well."

"Yeah, but I lost him." I admitted sheepishly.

"Ah, I see, please, come in from the cold." Lau said opening his tent. "Perhaps, we will see the young Earl soon."

I nodded thanking him as I walked into the tent to see Ran-Mao and a few other girls dressed in short Chinese styled dresses. I was then surprised when Lau grasped my chin to tilt my head up.

"I wonder if the Young Earl would sell you to me." Lau said. "You'd be a fine addition to my collection."

I laughed awkwardly while moving away from the Chinese man while wondering if I should run now.

"She's not for sell."

I jumped then turned to see Ciel and some guy who definitely wasn't Sebastian.

"Young Master~" I cheered latching onto him. "I was afraid I'd never find you."

"Get off, Rose!" Ciel ordered.

I let him go though I did continue smiling at him happily. He then handed me his cloak before he went to sit at one of the tables with the stranger following him. I walked over to the table with Ciel's cloak folded over my arm.

"Abberline, this is my housekeeper." Ciel said gesturing to me. "Rose, this is Inspector Abberline of Scotland Yard."

"Sir." I said politely while bowing.

Abberline tipped his hate to me before I looked to Ciel about to ask where Sebastian was.

"He's out looking for you." Ciel said. "Even if he'll deny it he was worried, so I sent him out for you. Now you can go look for him."

I nodded my head though I didn't know how well this would work out. I shrugged then tossed Ciel his cloak back making him sputter when it hit him in the face.

"Rose!" He snapped.

"Bye, Young Master." I said grinning over my shoulder.

I went out to brave the cold while wondering where the demon butler could be. I walked around looking for him, but my shortness made it near impossible to see over people to find Sebastian. I then paused when hearing 'My Fair Lady' playing in the air without the words. I turned around completely to see a man in an odd outfit and top hat walking as he cranked a music box. As he started passing me his violet eyes looked down to me as he grinned. I got hit with a sense of dread, and even as he continued on the feeling stayed with me. What just happened?

"Rose, there you are." Sebastian said appearing. "You mustn't run off."

I didn't reply as I turned to look for the man with the music box, but he was gone. I couldn't even hear the music anymore.

"Rose?" Sebastian asked placing a hand on my shoulder. "What is it?"

"…Nothing." I said turning to look at him. "I'm glad I found you."

Sebastian looked at me curiously as I put a smile on my face. He finally just sighed as he held out his arm to me. I didn't even protest as I took his arm to let him lead the way. As we walked I remained silent, and Sebastian didn't question it. We arrived outside Lau's tent just as Ciel was walking out with Abberline and Lau. He looked between Sebastian and I then smirked, and I blushed while letting go of Sebastian's arm.

"You look cozy." Ciel said.

I resisted the urge to tell him to shut-up as I placed a pleasant smile on my face.

"Oh really, Young Master?" I inquired.

He just smirked more before telling us we were following Abberline. I shrugged not caring. Though I did take Sebastian's arm back getting curious looks.

"I don't want to get separated again." I said bashfully.

Sebastian chuckled as Ciel snorted before we all went wherever Abberline was taking us. We ended up outside a tent that looked creepy compared to the others. And above it was a sign that said 'Undertaker' on the top. Well, this is going to be interesting.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Ciel asked looking a little sick.

Does Ciel know this Undertaker? I looked up to Sebastian to ask, but he was already nodding his head. So, I guess that's yes.

"Yes, it is." Abberline said confidently. "He set up shop because so many people have been freezing too death during the Frost Fair."

Abberline just then gave a shrug as I wondered why people even came here if people were freezing too death.

"Inspector, you can't be serious." Lau said frowning. "Not him."

I looked to Lau guessing he's met this Undertaker guy before to. Again I looked to Sebastian to ask, and once again he was nodding. Can he read my mind? He smirked down at me, and I paled hoping he couldn't.

"Yes, him, and you lot can stay here outside." Abberline said going to the tent flap that looked like a door. "You're lucky I let you accompany me at all."

He then went to open the flap like a door, and he ended up falling in while letting out a small scream. I snickered in amusement as Ciel called him a hopeless fool.

"One of the privileges of youth, my lord." Lau said. "…So what is this place?"

"It's the Undertaker's parlor!" Ciel snapped looking annoyed. "You met him during the Jack the Ripper case, remember?"

"Oh, right." Lau said hitting his fist on his open palm.

Hahaha, Lau is a funny guy, but I'm guessing by Ciel's reaction that Lau likes to pretend to know what he doesn't often.

"Abberline won't last one minute in there." Ciel said. "Sebastian, prepare-"

A loud roar of laughter entered the air shaking the air, and I instantly tightened my hold on Sebastian's arm. What the hell? Once the laughter stopped we went into the tent. I saw a man with long silvery hair laying on his back laughing hysterically. He wore all black like Sebastian, and he had a top upon his head. And his eyes were hidden under his bangs, and I could see scars on his skin.

"I assure you, man, you're in the wrong profession." Who I guessed to be Undertaker said chuckling still. "That was hysterical. You could be a world renowned comedian, He~he~he."

I couldn't help but giggle as the Undertaker continued his cackling. He seems like a cool guy.

"What did you say to him?" Ciel asked.

"I have no idea." Abberline said. "I was just talking to him normally, and he began laughing like a madman."

He pointed to the still cackling Undertaker as I wondered what Abberline said that was so funny. I'd love to know.

"You actually seem to have talent." I said patting Abberline on his back. "When I met you you looked really dull."

He sweat-dropped while thanking me though he sounded uncertain as he did so. We then blinked when sensing a dark presence. We turned seeing Sebastian right behind us as he glared at Abberline.

"It seems you are a man to be reckoned with." Sebastian said. "Most interesting."

Abberline held up his hands looking lost as he insisted he hadn't done anything. I moved away from the two feeling the tension, and that's when the Undertaker grabbed me.

"And who are you~?" He asked caressing my cheek.

"Roselyn Garrett, the Housekeeper of Phantomhive." I said grinning. "Call me Rose cause if you don't I'll be putting you in a coffin permanently."

Undertaker blinked then started laughing as he brought me into a hug. I just took it while laughing as well since his laugh was contagious.

"You're an interesting one~" He said petting my head.

Everyone then looked to Ciel as he slammed his hand down on the coffin in front of him.

"Tell me more about the ring." Ciel said. "I want to know it all. The man you pulled out of the river was the last to have it!"

Undertaker said nothing as he finally released me from his hold. Sebastian then pulled me over to him while glaring at the Undertaker. Gees, he's so possessive.

"Maybe it was frozen in the ice near where the body was found." Abberline said. "You are a citizen of our great country, Mr. Undertaker, please, give us your help in this matter."

Then Undertaker chuckled again as he wiped the drool from his chin. I was trying my best not to laugh since what Abberline said about 'our great country' was pretty funny.

"As I said, I'm impressed with you, Inspector." Undertaker said. "I'll tell you everything. Where is the ring you ask?"

* * *

We stood in front of the ice sculpture of the queen, which Ciel, Sebastian and I had passed earlier.

"See? It's right there." Undertaker said pointing.

And indeed right on the finger of the Ice Queen was the ring everyone has been going on about. How did we miss that? Abberline let out a scream while holding his face, and I blinked when seeing he resembled that painting the scream, or whatever it's called, very well.

"Ah, it appears that a sculptor must have happened upon the ring, and then designed a beautiful ice sculpture to compliment it." Lau said. "Our mystery has been solved."

Abberline then ordered two officers to collect the ring immediately, and I stepped back to let them.

"What do you think you're doing thieves?!"

We turned seeing a group of people, and the one who spoke looked exactly like…

"Santa?" I inquired.

Ciel gave me a deadpanned look while Sebastian sighed looking exasperated. What? He looks like Santa!

"That dear lady will be awarded to the contest's victor." Some blondie dressed in all white said then kissed a white rose. "You wouldn't want to defile her, would you?"

I shuddered as my pervert alert went off loudly within my head. I then looked to Ciel who looked positively sick.

"Viscount Lord Druitt!" Ciel said looking stunned. "They're holding some contest. Why is he judge?"

"Yes, wasn't he arrested for human trafficking?" Lau asked. "What a naughty man."

Human trafficking? What the hell is wrong with this guy? He's some bastard who sells humans, and my pervert alarm was still ringing in my head. Take him away! Far away!

"He was released a few days ago." Abberline said not looking pleased.

"He must have paid well." Ciel said.

Even if I wanted to comment I didn't since it wasn't my place to do so. I am just a housekeeper after all.

"Excuse me, but this statue is now under the charge of Scotland Yard." Abberline said.

"Oh no." Santa said. "I don't care if you are from Scotland Yard, sir! The Frost Fair is an event for our citizens. I will not let you let you disrupt it."

"Cranky Santa." I said.

I then cried out when Sebastian whacked me over the head. I sent him a glare as he placed a finger over his lips to single me to be quiet.

"Just look at her beauty." Druitt said. "Such a exquisite noble lady. We could never allow her to be violated by anybody."

"You're one to talk." Ciel said under his breath.

"If you insist on possessing this lady you should offer something of equal beauty." Druitt continued.

I say we push the sculpture over let it shatter, and then take the ring and make a run for it. It's full proof.

"Well spoken pronouncement from a true lover of art and of beauty." Santa said then pointed at us. "As he says, you want this statue, win the contest!"

Gees, Santa, why must you be so difficult? And Abberline is a police guy, right? That means he has the right to take back stolen goods or whatever! I think. I didn't really pay much attention in my government class.

"There's merit to your argument." Ciel said smirking. "The ring belongs to whomever is the winner of the contest. Nice and simple."

"Really, Ciel?" Abberline asked.

"Don't worry, Inspector, I will get the ring." Ciel said.

I then tuned out when Abberline went on some kind of rant. So, Ciel wanted the ring, eh? That meant he planned to win the contest. This should all be interesting. I guess coming here wasn't so bad after all.

"Sebastian, win the contest." Ciel said snapping me from my thoughts. "That's an ordered."

"Indeed, Master." Sebastian said smirking.

* * *

"Young Master, I'm bored." I said pouting.

Ciel just ignored me making me pout as I looked around trying to find something to stop my boredom. I sighed loudly seeing nothing, and I took notice about how the noise made Ciel frown. I smirked with a plan coming to mind, so I sighed again rather loudly. I'm sure if Sebastian was here he'd scold me for such behavior, but he's busy. Ciel frowned even deeper so again I gave a sigh that made him actually cringe.

"If you're so bored then go find something to do." Ciel said in annoyance. "You don't have to stay here. In fact, I'd prefer you leave."

I cheered then hugged Ciel who blushed slightly when a few people said we looked adorable. Wait? Do they think I'm a kid or something? Do they think I'm with Ciel?

"I'm going to let go now." I said feeling sick.

"That's probably for the best." Ciel said stiffly.

I let go of Ciel then walked away to look around at everything. I have until three to try and find something to amuse myself with. Then I'll head back to see how Sebastian's sculpture fairs. Though I'm certain it'll be perfect like everything else he makes.

"What to do? What to do?" I said humming. "Hmmm, maybe I'll go see Undertaker. He's really funny~"

* * *

I frowned noticing I got myself lost once again. It's three now, and I can't find my way back to where the contest is being held.

"Why does my sense of direction suck so much?" I asked myself.

I decided not to dwell on it as I took a random right since I had no clue where to go anyway. I was walking a few more minutes when I heard the sound of screaming. I saw people making a run for it, and I felt fear hit me.

"Ciel…Sebastian." I murmured.

I took off running in the direction people were running away from in hopes of finding Ciel and Sebastian. As I was running there was a suddenly explosion that shook the ice. I stumbled hitting the ice, but I got back up despite the fact that I could feel my shins bruising. I finally made it back to see Sebastian, Ciel, Abberline, and some men. One was holding a lighter and a stick of dynamite, and lit it while tossing it at Sebastian as…he skated across the ice with Ciel held up in the air.

The moron kept throwing dynamite at Sebastian who skated around it with ease. I knew I needed to get off the ice, but I couldn't bring myself to leave the two. Abberline and went off the ice some time ago, and it seemed no one has noticed me. Two men then grabbed their dynamite happy friend who was glaring on in anger.

"Boss, stop." One of the men said. "Have you forgotten?! Look down! We're standing on top of ice!"

The ice started cracking, and considering I was in the middle of the frozen water I'd never make it to safety. But what about…

"Ciel, Sebastian!" I called in worry.

Their eyes snapped over to me, and both of their eyes snapped wide in surprise.

"Rose!" Ciel called back. "Run!"

It was too late though as I fell through the ice not even able to scream before going under. Everything…is so cold. I…can't get my arms to move. So cold and heavy. It's so dark…so dark.

* * *

I let out a gasp while shooting up as my body shudder violently. I was soaked to the bone and I'm freezing.

"Oh, thank God."

I looked up seeing it was Abberline who spoke as he stood next to Lau. I then looked to my right side seeing Ciel who actually looked relieved. Then to my left to see Sebastian who was soaked like me.

"It's a true miracle." Lau said smiling. "I truly thought you were dead there for a moment."

Dead? That's right I fell through the ice into the water. No wonder I'm wet and cold.

"You idiot." Ciel said gaining attention. "Why didn't you get off the ice?! Why did you come towards the danger?!"

"Because I was worried about you." I said.

Ciel's eye widened seeming shocked as Sebastian silently put a dry coat around me.

"I couldn't leave you." I said firmly. "I would have hated myself forever if I escaped alive while you died. I went towards the danger to try and protect you…I failed miserably though."

It was silent for a long moment before Abberline smiled chuckling as he placed his hat in his head.

"You have a good friend there, Ciel." Abberline said.

"….Yes, I suppose I do." Ciel said. "Don't be stupid like that again though."

I just grinned then remembered how cold I was as another shudder traveled through my body.

"We need to get you out of the cold then out of those wet cloths." Sebastian said picking me up as he stood.

"I nearly died, and you're still up to your perverted ways." I said chuckling weakly.

Sebastian smiled looking almost soft as he chuckled himself. I then leaned into him feeling completely exhausted. He started carrying me off with Ciel a few feet in front of us.

"Sebastian?" I asked receiving a hum from him. "Thank-you for saving me."

"It was my pleasure." He said. "I will always be there to save you, my mate. Whenever you are in danger I shall be there."

I looked up at him as he smiled down at me, and I felt my face heat up even more.

"Are you two quite done with the sickening affection?" Ciel asked from in front of us.

"Aw~ Don't be jealous, Ciel!" I said grinning despite how tired I felt. "I'll always love you forever and ever~"

"Shut-up!" Ciel snapped blushing.

* * *

TG15: You will review or you're going into Sebastian's next pie. Okay, no you won't cause that'd be a waste of pie, but you get the idea XD


	6. Chapter 6

TG15: Just a warning that the next two chapters are a bit short, but the eight chapter will be be back to the normal length of my usual chapters. Just thought I should warn you. Also, thanks to everyone who is review :D

* * *

"So, Ciel, any plans for tomorrow?" I asked smiling at him.

He looked at me with a frown as I gave him my best 'I'm-completely-innocent' look.

"And how do you know about that?" Ciel answered with a question instead.

"A little birdie told me." I said.

Ciel rolled his eye at me then the door was suddenly flying open as some blonde girl looking about my height ran in screaming Ciel's name. Sebastian had me move back on the stairs, and it was a good thing to because the girl started slinging Ciel around as if he weighed nothing. Once she finally stopped spinning Ciel slumped to the ground. I chuckled turning my head as I covered my hand with my mouth.

"Here this is for you!" The girl said putting a small wrapped box in Ciel's hand. "Open it. I can't wait."

"Ah, who is she?" I whispered to Sebastian as Ciel tried getting off the floor.

"The Young Master's betrothed, Lady Elizabeth." Sebastian answered.

My eyes widened in complete shock as Ciel finally managed to get off the ground. He reached out to start untying the ribbon on the box, but Elizabeth grabbed his hand looking surprised.

"Hold on a moment." She said. "I thought I broke this ring a while ago."

She broke the ring that had belonged to Ciel's father? Man, I'm sure that didn't go well.

"Fortunately, Sebastian was able to repair it." Ciel said.

"But that's impossible!" Elizabeth protested. "It was chipped. I don't even see a single crack!"

"That is true." Sebastian said placing a hand over his heart. "But if I could not fix a ring for my master then what kind of-

"What kind of butler would you be?" I interrupted rolling my eyes.

Sebastian looked at me seeming surprised before he gave me his signature smirk.

"You took the words out of my mouth, Rose." He said.

I shrugged since it hadn't been hard to guess what he had been going to say. It's like his catchphrase right after 'I'm simply one hell of a butler'.

"Oh…he fixed it." Elizabeth said. "That's fantastic news."

I blinked getting the feeling that she didn't really think it was so fantastic like she said. She then turned to me, and I smiled at her politely.

"Ciel must have recently hired you." She said putting on a smile though it was obviously forced.

"Yes, my name is Rosalyn, my Lady." I said bowing like Sebastian does with my hand over my heart. "But, please, do call me Rose."

She nodded with the smile seeming a bit more natural this time. I wondered what had the girl sad.

"So, Lady Elizabeth, what do you have in the box?" Sebastian asked.

"Oh, it's nothing!" She said reaching for the box frantically. "It's a secret!"

I winced when her voice went up a few octaves as she snatched the box back.

"Secret?" Ciel asked. "But you just told me to open it, didn't you?"

"I was teasing you, silly." Elizabeth said.

I looked at Sebastian in confusion, but he seemed a bit confused himself. So, he wasn't going to be of much help.

"Teasing?" Ciel asked.

"No proper lady would try to win a gentleman with material things." Elizabeth said holding a hand over her mouth. "That would be unseemly. Now are you ready, Paula? Ring the bells!"

Paula looked confused at first, but then she brought out two sets of bells. She rang them while saying jingle three times with a bright smile on her face.

"Well, that's all so have a good day!" Elizabeth said waving.

I waved back stunned as she suddenly zoomed out of their with Paula in tow. The door slammed behind them as I wondered what just happened.

"She came here…to ring…some bells for me?" Ciel asked in confusion.

"We'll, tomorrow _is_ your birthday, Young Master." Sebastian said. "I'm sure that's why she came."

"So, we should throw you a birthday party." I said grinning. "Some people want to celebrate with you."

I looked over to where the others were hiding, and when Ciel looked over there they ducked. I grinned at Ciel, but I then I turned confused when seeing the…sad look on his face. Ciel then started walking away after a moment of silence, which worried me.

"Young Master?" Sebastian inquired.

"This is ridiculous." Ciel said. "Bring me my tea."

Sebastian said he would while bowing as I wondered why Ciel wouldn't to celebrate his birthday. I wouldn't push it, however, since I was never overly fond of my birthday either. In fact, I hate it, but I always celebrated it with Simon. He always insisted on it.

"Speaking of birthdays, when is yours, Rose?" Sebastian inquired.

I looked up at him wondering why he wanted to know before I smirked up at him. He looked at me curiously as I placed a finger over my lips while winking.

"It's a secret." I said.

* * *

I sat besides Sebastian across from Ciel in the carriage as I wondered what was going on. When did I even get here? All I know is that I was tucking Pluto into his house for the night, and then Sebastian came to grab me. Something about Elizabeth being missing, and Ciel wanted me to tag along.

"What is it?" Sebastian asked breaking the silence.

"Are you prepared?" Ciel asked. "I have an ordered to give you."

Sebastian prompted him to continue as I turned to look out the window of the carriage.

"Question everyone who knew the victims, friends, family." Ciel said. "And make up a suspect list. Get names and addresses, and then search the crime scenes. It shouldn't take long. Three hours should be enough. While you're seeing to that Rose and I have other business to take care of."

I looked to him curiously as Sebastian glanced down to me with an unreadable expression.

"Am I understood?" Ciel said looking at the both of us.

"Perfectly, sir/Uh-huh." Sebastian and I said together.

"Then get on with it." Ciel said to Sebastian.

Sebastian nodded smiling before he opened the door from the carriage. He gave one last smirk before he jumped from the carriage with the door slamming behind him.

"Uh, Ciel, what are we going to do?" I asked switching to his first name.

"We are looking for Lizzie." Ciel said simply.

"Oh, okay." I said shrugging.

* * *

"Paula said she lost Lizzie somewhere around here." Ciel said as we stood in some random street in London.

I don't know all the names, and I'm sure I'll never learn them. I barely knew the street names around my home.

"And why did we have to bring him with us?" Ciel asked annoyed as he glared at our companion.

I just cooed down at Pluto who looked up at me with his tongue lolled out as he grinned. I knelt down to kissing his cheek, and he barked family as Ciel seemed to be having some short of flashback.

"Don't worry, Pluto." I said. "I'm glad you're here."

Ciel rolled his eyes at me as I hugged dear Pluto who was actually dressed in a nice suit.

"Well, anyway, you're a dog, which means you can track scents, can't you?" Ciel asked then pulled out the ribbon that had been on the present Elizabeth _didn't _give Ciel.

He knelt down by Pluto to let the demon hound sniff the ribbon, but instead of going into bloodhound mode he sneezed then scratched his ear with his foot.

"You stupid little mongrel, is Sebastian the only one you'll listen to?" Ciel asked.

I sighed letting go his rudeness to Pluto since I knew he's worried about Elizabeth.

"Let me try." I said. "Plu-plu?"

Pluto looked up at me as I smiled at him softly. He smiled in return then nuzzled his nose against mine like the Eskimo kisses I give him. I giggled petting his head.

"Plu-Plu, if you're a good boy and listen then you can have a whole box of Inukko." I said.

Pluto's eyes lit up, and he then took off. Since Ciel was holding his leash the Earl ended up being dragged behind the dog. I followed them thinking it worked, but when I saw the female dog near the end of the alleyway I knew it didn't work.

"Why do you have to start looking for a mate now?!" Ciel demanded.

I sighed shaking my head when there was a loud moan in the air that made me look up.

"A man looking for a mate?" A voice asked. "Perhaps I can help."

The female dog then ran off making poor Pluto whine sadly. I pat him on the head absently as I finally spotted who spoke. It was some…man, no, woman, no…it's a he/she. The he/she had long red hair and a matching coat, and I couldn't see its face since it was turned away.

"I am a hunter of love." He/she said. "And at last my prey is before me. Red is the color of fiery passion, and I am flaming. A gorgeous man right there!"

He then pointed towards Pluto, and I felt like I needed to shield the poor demon hound.

"You again?" Ciel demanded.

He knows this guy?! Actually, I'm not surprised. Ciel knows a lot of…color people.

"Ah who is this guy?" I asked quietly.

"Grell Sutcliff." Ciel growled.

"A deadly efficient butler, that's me!" Grell said.

He then struck his pose while sticking out his tongue in a disturbing manner that made me shudder.

"Though…I do find myself masterless at the moment." Grell continued.

He then jumped high off the roof before landing in front of us with ease. Another nonhuman person.

"After the Madam Red incident I was temporarily demoted." He said. "And now I only get the lowest of jobs. That brute Will told me I wouldn't get my old post back until I collect some troublesome souls, rotten sadist. Although I must confess I like rotten food every now and then. And those cold brooding eyes of his sure keep me warm enough on a freezing night."

Oh, so he's a homosexual. Well, I'm not going to judge him for that, but I feel sad for this Will guy for some reason.

"And who is this wild one?" He asked looking at Pluto. "He's a cutie."

I looked to Ciel seeing that he was glaring at Grell, so I guessed they weren't friends.

"Oh dear." Grell said. "You aren't considering avenging your beloved red aunt, are you? I mean that would just be silly."

"You shut-up!" Ciel snapped.

"Now now be nice." Grell chided. "I don't see Bassy anywhere. What could a brat like you do without him?"

I stepped in front of Ciel surprising him as I glared at this guy. If he's a threat then I'll protect Ciel. Pluto then got in front of the both of us to snarl at the he/she.

"Oh, is he your protector of the evening?" Grell asked. "Why does this little kid get all the good looking men?"

Pluto then went running forward surprising me, and Grell didn't even seem that scared.

"Oh, he's going to attack me!" He squealed happily. "How exciting! I'm all yours, but please be gentle."

Pluto just ran right by with Ciel and I running after him as we ignored Grell.

"Hey what am I?!" He demanded. "Chop liver?"

Again Grell was ignored as we continued chasing after Pluto. We turned corner after corner until Ciel stopped to stare at the shop Pluto went running towards. He was staring at the shop window, and when I looked closely I gasped.

"Lizzie." Ciel said.

There in the window was a tiny doll that was an exact miniature copy of Elizabeth.

"Look what we have here." Grell said suddenly behind us with a book. "Number: 493 on the To-Die List, Butler and Puppeteer to the House of Mandalay, a Mister Drocell Keinz."

There was then the sound of breaking glass as Pluto leaped through the window barking. Ciel took off running with me behind him, and Grell binging up the rear. We hurried inside to see Pluto had the Elizabeth doll in his mouth. Ciel knelt down with Pluto bringing the doll over to Ciel. As Ciel looked over the doll I tossed Pluto a Inukko treat. Pluto grabbed it happily then started munching on it.

"Who are you anyway?" Grell asked peering down at me.

"My name is Rose." I said glancing up at him. "I'm the Housekeeper of Phantomhive."

"Hmmm, I see." Grell said. "Then you work alongside Bassy."

Bassy? Did he mean Sebastian? I tried hard not to start laughing as I let out a small snort. Wait, did Grell like Sebastian? Oh, poor Sebastian, but this is so priceless.

"I do." I said then coughed to hide a giggle.

Ciel then took off running through an opened door, and I followed after him until we went outside. There in front of us was this large stone structure that actually kind of looked like a castle.

"Goodness, not one of the most welcoming looking places, is it?" Grell asked.

I nodded in agreement with him as Ciel seemed to be thinking deeply about something.

"Fine, Grell, come in with us." Ciel said. "Protect me and I shall grant a request."

I frowned at Ciel wondering where he was going with this as Grell looked over with him.

"How insulting." Grell said. "Earl or not, I'm not the type of woman you can buy with money."

"I'll give you Sebastian for a day." Ciel said shocking me. "You can do whatever you want with him."

Little Earl in a top hat say what?! My jaw dropped in complete surprise as Ciel smirked over at Grell and I.

"Sebastian and whatever I want to do?" Grell muttered then lit up like a light. "Even kissing?!"

I wanted to scream 'no' all of a sudden, but Ciel told Grell he could if that's what he wanted.

"Does that mean I can use tongue?!" Grell continued to ask.

"You can do anything you please with him." Ciel said.

I glared at Ciel as Grell let out a happy squeal that hurt my ears just hearing it.

"Oh, my yes!" Grell said steaming up. "That's an offer I couldn't possibly refuse. I'm deadly serious!"

He then struck a pose as my eyebrow twitched in anger. Oh, I feel the urge to commit a murder. Grell then led the way to the castle place, and he pushed the doors open enthusiastically.

"Okay, here we go." He said.

We all then stood there confused to see the girl standing in the middle of the room. Ciel ran forward with Grell, but I kept a distance. There was something unnatural about the girl.

"Hey look, that ring a lot like yours, isn't it?" Grell asked.

Ring? I finally moved forward to look to see the ring with the hope diamond on it. I had been wondering where it had went. The girl's eyes then moved before she grabbed Ciel by the neck. It started choking him, and my eyes widened. Ciel then asked Pluto for help, but Pluto was too busy chewing on a doll. I then went to attack the girl even if I didn't want to when something whacked her on the head causing her to let go of Ciel.

"Now why would you be calling on the puppy when you should be calling on me?" Grell asked from his spot on the chandelier as Ciel exclaimed in surprise. "As a Reaper I have all the tools needed for harvesting a soul. See? My death scythes."

When he pulled out two sets of safety scissors I gave him a deadpanned look. He's a Grim Reaper…and he's using safety scissors to reap souls? That's lame.

"Those are scissors." I had to point out.

"What do you want me to do?!" He demanded. "Will took away my personally modified death scythe! I miss it's vibrations so much! I'll show you! I'll snip her into bits!"

He jumped towards the girl as Ciel tried to tell him to stop since she wasn't a doll apparently. Grell sliced her up anyway then landed in a knelt position in front of Ciel and I. Ciel ran over to the girl, who was actually a doll, as I actually applauded Grell's work.

"Ah, thank-you." He said bowing to me. "Thank-you."

We then heard someone singing, and I looked up to the door as the singing continued.

"Wood and clay will wash away, wash away, wash away." The voice sang.

I then stiffened when I saw the man from the Frost Fair walk forward while holding candles.

"What a useless doll." He said. "She was an utter failure. So, then I thought to myself to make them to succeed I had to make then considerably stronger than this."

He then held up his hand as I inched to stand in front of Ciel. Man, I really wish Sebastian is here. Wait, no. I don't need the help or the protection. I've trained for years as a fighter, and I will protect Ciel.

"Build it up with iron and steel, iron and steel, iron and steel." Drocell sang as dolls started to walk up. "Build it up with iron and steel, my fair lady."

I narrowed my eyes at them as Ciel said he's seen all of them before. These must be the missing girls Abberline had accidentally mentioned.

"I'm not going to let anyone take away my day with dear sweet Bassy!" Grell said then started running forward.

"Grell, hold on, wait!" Ciel called.

He went on ignored as Grell tried to cut the dolls, but his scissors had no affect. So, these dolls were really made out of iron and steel. That's just great.

"Ah, I couldn't cut them." Grell said from where he sat on the ground.

"Grell, this is an order." Ciel said. "You and Pluto stay here and keep those dolls occupied. Play with them for as long as it takes."

Pluto has to stay too? But I don't want to leave him alone where he could possibly get hurt. Ciel then grabbed my wrist to pull me along as he went to run for the door behind the dolls.

"You're going to leave me here?" Grell asked sounding shocked. "That's not very human of you."

"Says the Reaper, an inhuman being." I called over my shoulder.

Ciel and I then went running up some stairs after I got in front of him in case anything attacks. We burst into a room at the top of the stairs, but it appeared empty.

"Ciel Phantomhive and Rosalyn Garrett." A voice said.

We turned to see Drocell sitting on the railing above as he looked down at us.

"You both are indeed interesting specimens." Drocell said. "I'll have to make you both into dolls worthy of such exquisite beauty."

Ciel demanded to know where Elizabeth was, but Drocell ignored him while wondering what material he'd use for.

"Clay would wash away too easily, but iron is to crude for you both." Drocell said. "So, then I thought to myself…"

He trailed off as Ciel grabbed my hand again to start pulling me along where he 's going.

"Build it up with silver and gold, silver and gold, silver and gold. Build it up with silver and gold, my fair lady." Drocell sang.

Ciel hurried us into a room filled with masks, and soon they started singing the same song as Drocell. Ciel started running again while covering his ears. I even winced at the singing, but I didn't try to cover my ears as I followed Ciel up more stairs. We went to another room, and I shut the door behind us quickly. He huffed leaning against the door, and I looked at him worriedly.

"Truly, Master, nothing good ever happens on your birthday, does it?"

Ciel and I both turned towards the window seeing Sebastian sitting there in the window.

"You lost your parents, your home, and this time you stand to lose Lady Elizabeth." Sebastian continued.

"Sebastian!" Ciel exclaimed.

* * *

TG15: Here's my new threat for the end of this chapter. If you don't review I'm giving Grell back his chainsaw, so he can paint you all red. But if your a guy then well, I'd hate to see what he does to you. You have been warned.

Grell: Ooooh~ My hot man detector is going wild~

TG15: Run...


	7. Chapter 7

"Take that back right now!" Ciel ordered.

I just stood there looking between the two not knowing what to do. All this was just…awful.

"What do you mean?" Sebastian asked.

"I don't like you taunting me." Ciel growled.

I reached out to place a hand on his shoulder, but Ciel smacked my hand away.

"Master, earlier you informed me you had some business to take care of." Sebastian said. "This business of yours….did it include endangering yourself? In a misguided effort to rewrite to past, I mean. Do you remember what you said at the Frost Fair? About your body and your ring. What you said was that both had been shattered and reborn, and that you no longer had any fear of being broken yourself."

"I remember." Ciel said. "You don't need to remind me."

Music then started up with Drocell singing once more. I stiffened then moved Ciel away from the door. It then burst open revealing those dolls as Drocell kept singing.

"This means they defeated Grell." Ciel said.

"Ah, Pluto!" I cried.

Ciel threw me a glare, but I mean come on! Pluto is a part of our group. He's a friend, a companion!

"Interesting." Sebastian said walking over. "They appear to be controlled through that song. In which case…Iron and steel will bend and bow, bend and bow, bend and bow. Iron and steal with bend and bow, my fair lady."

He then went over to the dolls who were swaying their heads, and he snapped one's neck.

"Iron and steel with bend and now -another broken neck- bend and bow -more snapping- bend and bow. Iron and steel with bend and bow -more neck snapping-, my fair _ladies_." Sebastian finished while bowing to Ciel and I.

I rolled my eyes as Ciel demanded to know who Sebastian was calling a lady.

"Now, Young Master, Rose, let us go." Sebastian said standing.

"I think not." Drocell said from by the door. "Ciel Phantomhive, Rosalyn Garrett, you both are now the property of my master."

"Property?" Ciel demanded. "Who do you think you are?"

Drocell simply said the proof was there on Ciel's finger, so I looked down to the hope diamond in his ring.

"You're marked by the very ring you're wearing." Drocell said. "I know what it is. That is a hope piece. The same gem my master sends as a token to those who are destined to become his dolls."

But why me? I don't have a hope piece, and so why me? This doesn't make any sense.

"What master?" Sebastian asked.

"It has been decided that Ciel Phantomhive and Rosalyn Garrett are going to become dolls." Drocell said. "Exquisite dolls made of silver and gold."

I really didn't like this guy or his master, and I'll be dead before I let them make me into a doll.

"Silver and gold will be stolen away, stolen away, stolen away." Sebastian started singing again.

He then grabbed Ciel and I making me gasp before jumping out of the window, and the ground was fifty feet below us. I let out a scream while clutching onto Sebastian as the air whipped past us until it stopped.

"We're safely on the ground, Rose." Sebastian in formed me. "You can let go."

I blinked looking to see we were indeed safely on the ground. I let out a sigh of relief as I let go of Sebastian's coat. He chuckled setting me down on my feet by Ciel who looked pissed.

"There you are." Sebastian said. "You're safe."

Sebastian and I were then shocked when Ciel slapped the butler right across the face.

"What about, Lizzie?!" Ciel demanded. "She's still in there! Did I order you to solve the resent string of kidnappings or didn't I? Lizzie is one of the kidnapped victims! Saving her is the first-"

"If an order negates the contract I cannot obey it." Sebastian said. "Your first priority is orders from the Queen. Similarly my first priority is your life. I devoted myself to your service and protection. It's been more than two years now. I cannot very well let someone steal you away after all this time, now can I?"

I frowned not liking the reminder that Ciel's soul will someday be Sebastian's to devour. Ciel didn't reply as he silently took out the second hope diamond. He held it out to me silently, and I blinked before reaching out to take it.

"Master?" I questioned confused.

"Apparently, the hope piece is what marks the master's next target he said." Ciel said. "I am sorry to involve you, but Drocell has already said his master intends to make you a doll as well."

"Ah, I get it." I said placing the ring on my thumb. "So, I'm now to be a target with you, Young Master?"

He nodded his head as I frowned at the ring thinking it looked very gaudy.

"Now you have to protect the both of us." Ciel said.

"Guess that makes your job harder." I added grinning to Sebastian.

"I'm not afraid of hard work." Sebastian said bowing as he smirked.

A howl then entered the air, and I knew who it was automatically. My eyes lit up happily, and Sebastian sighed at me.

"Pluto~" I called out then ran off towards where the howl came from.

"Rose, slow down!" Ciel ordered.

I didn't listen as I kept running towards where my darling Pluto was. I was coming for him. I heard him barking as I got closer, and when I arrived outside a tower I saw Grell trying to hold Pluto back by his leash.

"Hey now, calm down!" Grell ordered. "What's wrong with you, puppy?!"

"Pluto!" I called.

Pluto looked at me happily as I knelt down near him. He turned breaking free of Grell to grab a hold of me. I laughed as he licked my cheek happily.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Pluto." I said.

"Oh, so you're still alive." Ciel said as he and Sebastian arrived.

Grell squealed seeing Sebastian, and he started reaching for the butler. However, Pluto abandoned me then used Grell as a stepping stool to get to Sebastian. He clung to his favorite butler happily as Sebastian frowned unhappily.

"Oh, how rude!" Grell said. "Wait a second, a demon hound?"

"What was your first clue?" I asked. "The fact he was on a leash, that he ate a dog treat, or maybe that he barks?"

Grell glared at me as I went to stand by Sebastian as he continued frowning at Pluto who was nibbling on his shoulder.

"Oh~la~la, a night with a demon hound how sexy!" Grell said with a nosebleed.

"You really have no standards." Sebastian said.

"Talk about desperate." I added.

Sebastian chuckled as he smirked down at me as I placed my hands on my hips.

"Now, I've been waiting for you, Pluto." Sebastian said.

My mouth fell open since I neber thought I'd hear Sebastian say anything like that. Sebastian then walked forward with Pluto still clinging to him as he headed for the door.

"That door has been sealed with unnatural power." Sebastian said. "Only a demon hound can open it."

As he stopped in front of the door Pluto's collar started to glow a bright blue. When Pluto whimpered while falling to the ground I hurried forward in worry. He turned into his other form, and when he did the door which was also glowing opened up wide. Pluto let out a howl then ran forward disappearing inside.

"He's run off again." Ciel said joining Sebastian and I.

"Then let's follow." I replied.

I ran forward with the others following, and when we came to some stairs I groaned. I hate stairs, but I'll just think of this as exercise. I can't get out of shape. I've been lazy lately. We ran up the stairs with me in the lead, and when we made it to the top there was one hall and a door. Sebastian walked in front of me to the door before he opened it for us. We walked in looking around the room. On the wall words were written, and in a chair in the room was…

"Lizzie!" Ciel called.

He then ran over to her, and I followed after him with Sebastian and Grell behind me. He reached Elizabeth saying her name again, but she didn't respond.

"Lizzie!" Ciel said again while gripping her shoulders.

I then noticed her waxy appearance, and my heart sank knowing we didn't make it.

"Oh my, it looks like we're too late." Grell said sounding disinterested.

I reached out finding the closest thing to me before throwing it at Grell's head. He squealed then ducked as Ciel demanded for Elizabeth to wake up. I was about to reach out to hug him, but then her eyes opened.

"Oh, you're okay." Ciel said looking relieved.

"The ring…where is it?" Elizabeth asked.

"Rose is taking care of it for me." Ciel said. "I didn't want to damage it."

Yeah, it wasn't because he gave it to me to put me in danger or anything like that. That's just crazy.

"So, did you like it?" Elizabeth asked. "It makes me happy…so happy."

"That was her gift to you." Sebastian said. "The one you didn't open."

Ciel scoffed saying she didn't have to, but I smiled knowing that her gesture meant a lot to him. When Elizabeth's arm lifted to the side I frowned as dread filled me.

"Then why did she?" Came Drocell's voice as Elizabeth flew into the air. "Why is her body moving without her control? And why…"

A axe flew through the air, and Elizabeth looked confused as she caught it with ease.

"Is she going to hurt the one person she loves most in this world?" Drocell inquired.

This is one sick bastard. I got in front of Ciel narrowing my eyes at Elizabeth. I knew this wasn't her doing, but I couldn't standby to let her hurt Ciel.

"What's happening to her?" Ciel asked.

Elizabeth then came to cut us, but Sebastian grabbed us before she could. Elizabeth screamed in despair as she continued once more to cut us. Sebastian kept dodging the axe while holding Ciel and I to his chest.

"Look sharp, Grell." Sebastian said to the reaper who was using his scissors to clip his nails. "Can't you see what's happening?"

"I suppose so, but I would hate to chip one of my blades so…" Grell trailed off looking at his nails.

Sebastian then moved me to his over arm by Ciel as he caught the axe with his hand.

"Please do help us out, Grell." Sebastian said with a smirk.

I frowned up at him wishing he wouldn't do that. He's practically flirting!

"Oh, Bassy, how could I deny you?~" Grell asked rhetorically. "Well, then when we kiss can there be just a little tongue?"

"No!" I answered for Sebastian.

I then blushed as everyone looked at me. Ciel smirked in amusement as Grell glared at me. Sebastian actually looked confused, which I was grateful for.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but I can, in fact, tie a cherry stem into a know with my tongue." Sebastian said smirking down at me.

I glared at him feeling my face heat up even more, but I was then glaring at Grell as he squealed. He then went after Elizabeth looking completely serious.

"I cannot allow a little girl like you to wield a better blade than I do." Grell said. "Unforgivable."

"No, Grell, stop!" Ciel said.

Grell didn't listen like the last two times Ciel told him not to do something, and Elizabeth fell to the ground. Ciel knelt by down her as Sebastian set me down on my feet.

"Is she alright? What happened?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian knelt down picking up a thin wire off the dress of Elizabeth. I placed my hands on my knees while leaning over to look at it.

"A puppet string." Sebastian said.

"Only a death scythe could cut it with such ease." Grell said swinging his scissors around. "Well, Sebastian, aren't I amazing? Tell me how good I am."

I glared at the reaper again as Sebastian stood up from the ground, so I straightened up too.

"Well done." Sebastian said. "Perhaps you should run with scissors more often."

"I am just faltered to _death_!~" Grell said posing.

I rolled my eyes at him as Sebastian looked upwards. I didn't really pay attention to what he was saying as I wondered what was going to happen now. I then gasped when puppet wires wrapped around me.

"I have three new puppets at my disposal." Drocell said from above. "What material should I use?"

"Indeed." Sebastian said. "And of what materials are you made?"

Eh? Drocell is a doll? It's not actually that surprising. Nothing really surprises me anymore.

"Me?" Drocell asked. "What am I made out of? I don't know."

"I'm not sure, but whatever materials were used don't seem to be of the highest quality." Sebastian said.

Drocell then muttered to himself, and Sebastian used that to his advantage. He somehow managed to kick the axe up at Drocell. It hit him hard, and the strings fell off of us.

"Now, Grell." Sebastian said as he caught the axe.

"Oh, Bassy, we'll work together as one!" Grell said rushing forward with his arms held out. "United by lo-"

I then laughed as Sebastian stepped on Grell's face to give him the extra push into the air.

"You are utterly lacking in style!" Sebastian said to Drocell. "You're no butler!"

I don't know. His hat is rather cool, but I guess that doesn't make it stylish, does it? Sebastian swung at Drocell, but the puppet man seemed to catch the axe. A second later Drocell fell onto Grell who cried out, and then the bottom of the axe whacked the reaper right on the head. I smiled happy he was in pain since he's way into my- Whoa, hold up brain! Bad thoughts, _bad_ thoughts!

"I'd never lose to someone so hopelessly inferior." Sebastian said as he landed on the ground.

"Oh, that's my Bassy so stylish~" Grell said.

He then fell back on the ground when he was nailed by some random object I threw at him.

"Ooooh, you're asking for it, bitch!" Grell said hopping.

"Oh, I'm so scared." I said rolling my eyes. "Just try something, and I'll kick your ass from here to the north pole!"

Sebastian then appeared behind me to hold me back from maiming the reaper.

"Jealous?" Sebastian purred into my ear.

I froze up as my face heat up, and when he chuckled his breath fanned across my ear.

"N-n-no." I stuttered.

He chuckled once more as he straightened up a bit though he kept his arm around my waist.

"So, he was a doll too?" Ciel asked.

"His name was Drocell Keinz." Grell said. "His soul was collected five years ago, but we still detected signs of his existence."

Hmmm, creepy. I then tuned them out again when the feeling of dread washed over me. Ugh, this is happening so much more lately, moments when I can feel that something bsd is going to happen. I hate them so much, and I always fear what's coming next.

_"Rosie."_ A voice whispered.

I stiffened and Sebastian looked down at me curiously. I didn't look at him though as I glanced around the room. There's only one person who calls me Rosie. I heard the whisper again, and the others didn't seem to themselves. I then felt someone touch my cheek softly.

_"Sleep, Rosie."_ The voice said. _"You needn't see the rest."_

And just like that I was out like a light.

* * *

"Rose, it is time to wake."

My eyes snapped open to see Sebastian leaning over me. I frowned wondering what happened. I then saw it was morning, and we were outside the tower.

"What happened." Ciel asked. "You just suddenly fainted."

I frowned more placing my hand on my head feeling a headache. I could remember the voice. It sounded so much like him. I touched my cheek where I had felt the hand before looking to Sebastian and Ciel. For some reason my gut told me I shouldn't tell them, and I always listen to my gut.

"I don't know." I lied. "I can't remember."

Ciel nodded his head though Sebastian studied me closely as I tried to resist the urge to squirm. Sebastian then helped me stand as he held Elizabeth in his other arm. I let out of a sigh of relief when seeing she was alright. I was so scared Ciel had lost her.

"Are you going to be alright, Rose?" Ciel asked.

I nodded then surprised all of them as I hugged Ciel tightly. I'm just so happy he's alright.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Ciel stuttered.

"I'm just happy you're okay." I said. "And I'm happy you didn't lose Lady Elizabeth."

Ciel just stood there stiff before I finally let go of him. Grell then jumped at Sebastian for a kiss, but Sebastian ducked down so Grell hit the ground hard. I snickered at the sight as Grell tried to get himself off the ground.

"Problems, Grell?" I asked. "Perhaps this is a sign that _your dear Bassy _wants nothing to do with you."

Grell spun around to glare at me before going into some rant that he was going to kill me. I rolled my eyes not scared at all as I placed my hands on my hips.

"Young Master, shall I avenge Madam Red for you?" He asked.

I had no idea who that was, but Grell stopped in his ranting to look at Sebastian with wide eyes.

"Ok, on second thought the kiss can wait until later." Grell said then glared at me. "And so you live to see another day."

I just flipped him up as he quickly got out of there before Sebastian could get a hold of him.

"Wait, Grell!" Sebastian called after him.

"No, leave it." Ciel said. "Not today. Elizabeth is here. I don't want her to see anymore bloodshed."

"Aw, you're so considerate." I said cooing. "So adorable."

"Shut-up, Rose!" Ciel snapped.

* * *

TG15: Rose let her jealousy show in this chapter~ tehehe~ How cute. And now who is this mysterious voice, and how did it cause her to faint, hmm? I guess we'll have to find out later~ Just so you know after the Arc with Soma and Agni I'm doing my own little arc before going back to the story line. Now the threat for this chapter! It's-

Drocell: You all have been chosen to be made dolls for my master. Now I think to myself of what material should I use?

TG15: EH?! You can't make my readers dolls! I forbid it!

Drocell: They should be turned into dolls of such high beauty for my master.

TG15: Are you even listening to me?! I said no dolls! Now leave! Shoo!


	8. Chapter 8

"Wait, so the Queen has you investigating some big pantsing that's going around?" I asked Ciel as we walked towards the 'crime scene'. "That's pretty lame~"

Ciel only sighed as a response causing me to pout at him for me so rude. I mean really! I turned to Sebastian wanting some kind of verbal reply, but he only smirked at me.

"Fine." I huffed. "Be that way, jerks."

"Yes, Rose, we are investing this 'pantsing'." Ciel said sighing as he finally answered. "The Queen ordered it, so-

"You, her loyal watch-puppy, will do everything in your power to catch the culprit in the name of the Queen and yada yada yada." I interrupted. "Yeah, I got it."

Ciel and Sebastian looked at me curiously due to my slightly annoyed mood. I get cold easily as I've said, and well, winter just sucks.

"Something wrong, Rose?" Sebastian asked.

"It's just…this weather is putting me in a cranky mood, and I'm so bored!" I said pouting. "When we were called to London, well when Ciel was, and well, I just kind of tagged along, I was expecting something more exciting! I was hoping to get into a fight. I haven't had a decent fight in ages, Sebastian! Ages I tell you!"

Ciel sweat-dropped as I, the nineteen-year-old woman, clung to the arm of my 'mate' while crying.

"Of course you haven't fought." Sebastian said. "I have not allowed it."

My brow twitched in annoyance as I pulled away to glare at the demon butler who sighed knowing what was coming.

"That's right!" I said pointing. "This is all your doing! I haven't got to beat the snot out of anyone because you always do it before I can even blink! I don't need you protecting me!"

Ciel shook his head as I glared at Sebastian as he rolled his eyes. I was about to snap at him again, but I noticed we arrived at the oh so horrid crime scene. The only thing disturbing about it was seeing all these old guys in only their underwear. Horrible mental image.

"So, all the victims had just returned home from India then." Ciel said snapping me from my thoughts.

I snickered lightly when Abberline jumped while gasping out in surprise at Ciel's arrival.

"But the culprit hasn't killed anyone yet." Ciel went on.

See? Now what's the big deal about someone pulling off some pretty major and awesome pantsing. If I ever found this person I'd tip my hat off to him…first, I'd have to get a hat.

"The child of craziness and laziness." Ciel said after he snatched the papers from Randall. "This man does have a way with words, doesn't he? I agree that our country would benefit if all these nouveau riche fresh from India would disappear."

"Tsk, tsk, Young Master, if you feel that way about foreigners then perhaps you would you rather me return home to America, hmm?" I inquired, though it wasn't like I could.

Ciel threw me an annoyed look, and I just grinned boldly in return. I knew I'd get scolded later, but I didn't really give a damn at the moment. Getting into a verbal fight with Ciel was better than nothing.

"No, I wouldn't." Ciel said surprising me before he smirked. "With you gone I lose part of my daily entertainment. Your unmannered and slightly idiotic tendencies can be quite amusing."

I felt my eye twitch in annoyance as I resisted the urge to stick out my tongue childishly.

"Brat." I grumbled under my breath.

Ciel's smirk grew as Sebastian sighed at the pair of us. Probably for behaving like children.

"Anyway, I still don't like this mark." Ciel said.

I blinked curiously then walked over despite Sebastian's warning look, which I ignored as usual. I looked at the paper Ciel had, and blinked a few times curiously.

"It looks as if someone is sticking out their tongue." I said then tuck out mine as a demonstration.

Ciel sighed looking annoyed with me once more as Randall snatched the paper away from the Earl.

"With this he's mocking the Queen and all Englishmen too." Randall said shaking in anger. "He's Indian, I'm certain of it."

I blocked out what Ciel said next as I returned to Sebastian's side while biting my lip curiously. Indian, huh? Now why would an Indian be doing this? And what's with the signature at the end?

"Sebastian, Rose, let's go." Ciel said snapping me from my thoughts.

I blinked then followed after the boy with Sebastian walking at my side. I noticed the look Sebastian threw me as I continued to remain silent. Ugh, I feel like there was I was missing, and it was killing me. During my time helping Oscar manage his fighters I've traveled the world, and India had been one of the places. I always tried to learn about the cultures I visited with the religion of the country being something I looked into greatly. And now I feel as if I've forgotten something important.

"I believe this is where the bulk of the Indian population has settled." Sebastian said rousing me from my thoughts.

I blinked looking around while wondering when we got this far away from the crime scene.

"Yes-" Ciel began only to stop when he was bumped by some Indian guy.

"Oh, that hurt!" The man said. "You fiend, I've cracked a rib! I might die from this."

I frowned knowing quite well I small run in like that couldn't break a rib. It couldn't even fracture one. And I would know since I'm pretty good at bone breaking. My frowned deepened as other Indians gathered around while exclaiming at what happened.

"Yes, give us all your money, brat." The first Indian said.

"What a cliché bunch of thugs we've seem to run into." Sebastian said grinning. "Master, shall I make this quick?"

"No." Ciel said.

Sebastian and I looked at him in surprise, but he only turned to smirk at me.

"Rose, will handle this." Ciel said. "And she will put on quite a show."

Sebastian frowned not looking pleased, but my mood just brightened a hundred times over.

"Yes, my lord." I said bowing in a typical Sebastian-like manner.

The Indian grabbed a hold of Ciel, and the giddiness I felt was instantly replaced with anger. I grabbed the man's wrist then snapped it, which forced him to release Ciel.

"Listen, bastard, I'm a pretty easy person to get a long with." I said snapping his wrist further so it brought him to his knees. "But hurt a single hair on my young master's head, and I'll break you arm faster than you can blink."

I then kicked him right in the face, and it sent the man to the ground. The others gasped looking at me in shock as I turned to Ciel.

"You're not hurt, are you, Young Master?" I asked grinning.

"I am fine." He said.

I nodded then turned back to the men as the one I knocked down got back up with a…knife. I sighed unimpressed as he started ranting about his people being wronged. I shook my head then nailed him right in the face, and it sent him backwards as the knife went up into the air. I caught it in my hand before throwing it away carelessly.

"I'm not a fan of weapons." I said. "I prefer to use my own body to fight. So, who's first or will you all be charging together?"

Before they could jump me a voice called from the alleyway making us all pause.

"Excuse me." A young Indian said walking forward. "I am looking for this Indian woman. Perhaps you have seen her around her."

He held up this really poor drawing, and I had to cough to hid the laughter bubbling up. Sure, art isn't my forte, but I'm sure I could do better than that!

"Who the hell are you?!" The Indian I hit demanded. "Just stay out of this!"

"Oh my, are you fellows having a duel?" The nicely dressed Indian inquired.

He looked towards Ciel, and Sebastian, and I curiously as I glanced towards the man behind him. Ugh, just who are they? I want to get this fight started.

"He has a Khansama with him." Fancy Cloths said. "Are you an English nobleman?"

"What if I say I am?" Ciel asked.

I groaned in annoyance as I crossed my arms over my chest. I just wanted to cause someone bodily pain! Is that too much to ask?

"Then I will have no choice." Mr. Fancy Cloths said. "Come, Agni, defeat the Englishmen."

My eyes lit up at the thought of another opponent, and behind me I heard Sebastian sigh sounding exasperated.

"Jo agna." He said stepping forward while starting to unwrap his hand. "I shall use my holy weapon, which I was given, so I might serve my master."

"As long as we're talking about a fist fight I'm good." I said cracking my knuckles.

The man paused seeming truly surprised as I narrowed my eyes at him. He lowered his hand then making me frowned.

"I am sorry, but I will not fight with a woman." the man, Agni, said. "I do not harm women."

"WHAT?!" I demanded. "You refuse to fight me because of my sex?! I'm totally kicking your ass now!"

The man looked even more surprised as I threw my coat off to the side since it restricted my movements. I heard Ciel say something about me being serious, and I heard Sebastian chuckle though I didn't turn to look at them. I went on the offense, and I was impressed when the man dodged my first swing.

"He's fast." I muttered.

Fast like Sebastian…the demon butler. I continued throwing attacks, but the dodged all of them. I growled knowing I had to look like a fool. I mustered all the speed I could while whipping around my foot, and I actually made a connection to his jaw. His head snapped to the side as I landed on the ground fighting off a smirk. I just landed one kick. Wasn't a point in getting cocky. The man wiped his lip with his thumb to rid it of blood as he looked at me shocked.

"You are strong for a woman." He said.

Even if he hadn't meant it as an insult I felt my blood boil even more. Ugh, this guy was asking for it.

"Indeed, I have never seen anyone land a hit on Agni." Angi's master said. "You have great luck."

Oh, now the skills I've gained from years of training were just luck?!

"I am sorry, Miss, but I will end this as quickly as possible without hurting you." Agni said sincerely.

Then before I could blink he moved taking two of his fingers to hit points on my arm. I was confused as to what he was trying to do as I barely blocked his next attack. My eyes then widened when my arm went completely slack at my side. I then grinned unhappily when I realized what he had done.

"Pressure points." I said. "You're good."

I wasn't about to give in though, but before I could think of a quick counterattack I was grabbed around my waist.

"Sebastian!" I protested.

He ignored me while jumping back to placing me besides Ciel who actually had…concern in his eyes as he looked at my arm. I grit my teeth as I glared up at Sebastian who looked at me unfazed by my heated stare.

"Rose, you're arm?" Sebastian questioned.

"He hit the pressure points." I said. "It's paralyzed."

Sebastian narrowed his eyes before he turned to glare at Agni who was looking at me apologetically. It hurt my pride, so I scoffed looking away.

"I didn't need the help." I said before sighing. "Forgive me, Young Master, I failed. I'm a loser."

"Forget it." Ciel said. "Sebastian, take care of this quickly."

Sebastian nodded looking at me once more, but I completely refused to look at him. Sebastian then grabbed the two of us when Agni went to launch an attack towards us. Sebastian had to practically lay us down to dodge one attack. I sighed grabbing Ciel easily into one arm since he weighed so little.

"I've got the Young Master." I said jumping away from Sebastian. "If those thugs come I can take care of them with my right arm immobilized."

Sebastian nodded though looked reluctant. As I kept Ciel back in the safety of my arm Sebastian went to fight with Agni. The thugs then did start to come after us, so I put Ciel down.

"Stay behind me, Ciel." I said.

Ciel frowned looking down at my immobile arm, but he said nothing as he moved back. One of the thugs came at me, and I ducked down then kicked him in the kneecap hard. He cried out as it cracked, and I smirked. I then was rushed by two others, but they're fighting was sloppy, so I kicked their asses quickly as well.

"Come now, boys, one of my arms is completely useless and I'm still winning." I taunted.

Five more charged towards me, and I smirked feeling my blood start to rush in excitement. I dodged a few attacks then lashed out with my feet. I kept this up before the thugs finally backed away to rethink their plan. I then watched as Agni tried to hit Sebastian's pressure points like me, but apparently hitting a pressure point on a demon was pointless.

"I have repeatedly stuck many of your vital pressure points." Agni said as he jumped back. "Any normal person's arms would have gone numb by now. How are you moving?"

"We weren't doing anything but walking down the street!" Ciel said glaring. "Are you nothing more than a reckless savage who will attack anyone who walks by you?"

I then frowned noticing the other men were starting to circle again as Angi's Master exclaimed in surprise.

"Tell me, men!" Angi's master demanded. "Did you attack this child here for now good reason?"

The Indian men stiffened, and their silence seemed enough for the one questioning them.

"Unfortunately, my countrymen are wrong here." He said. "Agni, we are on the Englishman's side now."

Agni simply agreed and then in mere seconds all the men who were threatening Ciel were taken out.

"It is done, Prince Soma." Agni said.

Prince? I tilted my head curiously as 'Soma' told Agni could job. He then picked Ciel's hat off the ground.

"Well, there is someone I need to find, so I'll be going now." He said then tossed Ciel his hat.

Ciel managed to catch his hat as Sebastian retrieved my coat from the ground. I let out a breath realizing how cold I suddenly felt now that I took the moment to actually worry about the temperature.

"These English streets are like a labyrinth." Soma said.

"Let's take our next left." Agni suggested.

Once the were gone I took my coat from Sebastian, so to put it over my shoulders. I couldn't stick my right arm though the sleeve, but I wouldn't be asking for help. Not after losing like I did. I'm so used to being the best that being so helpless is completely new to me.

"Shall we go home?" I asked smiling to Ciel.

"Rose, your arm…" Ciel trailed off.

"Don't worry, Ciel." I said. "It's just numb now. I don't feel any pain. I'll be able to move it again in an hour or two."

Ciel nodded then told Sebastian it was time for us to return back to the townhouse. As he walked ahead of us Sebastian went to fix my coat, and I sighed not fighting him.

* * *

"Well, that was a waste of time." Ciel said as we walked inside the townhouse.

I nodded as I managed to get my coat off. My arm wasn't feeling so numb now, but it was a bit stiff.

"One of those men could have been our culprit." Sebastian said.

The trouble trio and Tanaka then came out to greet us back, and I absently waved to them as I thought about my fight with Agni.

"I'll never get any peace at this rate if I'm called to London for every little thing." Ciel said.

Ciel then looked to me as if he expected me to comment, but I was too busy thinking about how Agni could be so skilled. He was keeping up with Sebastian. His speed was almost inhuman.

"Oh, My Lord, how good it is to see you." Lau said letting himself in.

"What is he doing here?" Ciel asked. "How many times have I told you to send a note first?"

Lau laughed while stepping into the room while putting his hands up his sleeves.

"Well, I haven't kept a tally." Lau said.

"Shall I bring some refreshment for our guest?" Sebastian asked. "Perhaps some tea."

Ciel sighed giving consent as Lau asked for Chai instead of the usual Earl Grey.

"Fine, whatever." Ciel said.

He then stiffened while pointing, and when I turned I stiffened as well. Just what the hell were _they_ doing here?

"Oh them, I ran into them on the street corner, and they said they wanted to speak with you." Lau said.

"So you just come barging in here?!" Ciel asked.

I nodded along with his anger as I watched the two enter the townhouse with Agni shutting the door behind them.

"Certainly." Soma said. "We are acquaintances now. Surely you have not forgotten me."

"We met during a street brawl." Ciel said.

I grimaced at the reminder as Soma walked farther into _my master's_ townhouse without _Ciel's_ permission.

"And if you recall I saved you." Soma asked.

"Saved me?!" Ciel demanded. "Excuse you! Rose would have been capable enough to take care of those men without your interference!"

I smiled at Ciel, but the smile was quickly wiped from my face by Soma who spoke rather bluntly.

"Your maid-servant?" Soma asked pointing at me. "She would have been easily overwhelmed by those thugs. There had to be twenty of them."

The trouble trio's mouths fell open as Sebastian grabbed the back of my uniform to keep me from killing Soma.

"Back home if someone does you a favor you offer them hospitality." Soma said heading for the stairs. "Is it the British practice to leave your savoir out in the cold?"

"Yes, so leave." I growled.

Sebastian pulled me against his chest as if to calm me, but it didn't help at all. Soma didn't even seem to hear me as he and Agni went up the stairs towards the bedrooms. Ciel quickly went after Soma who had already made a place for himself in one of the guest rooms.

"And just who the hell do you think you are?!" Ciel demanded slinging the door open.

I sighed as I stood behind Ciel with Sebastian at my side. A normal formation for the three of us nowadays.

"Who am I?" Soma asked from his relaxed position. "I am a Prince."

"And I'm the Queen of England." I muttered.

Sebastian elbowed my side, and I threw him a glare as he gave me a scolding look. Again, however, our unwanted guests did not hear me.

"This is the son of the King of Bengal." Agni said smiling. "Please, would you extend your warmest welcome to my master, Prince Soma."

Soma thanked us for our hospitality as I tried not to maim him on the spot. I so wanted to kick them out. Though I am intrigued with Agni, so maybe them staying wouldn't be completely horrible. I still don't like Soma since he seems like a spoiled brat.

"A real prince in our own home, amazing!" Finny exclaimed.

"Oh how exciting~" Mey-rin squealed.

"What an opportunity." Bard said. "I've never seen a prince up close before."

I rolled my eyes as Soma gave them permission to come closer, and of course, they jumped at the chance. As Soma was being question Lau walked into the room.

"I see you brought your servants into town with you this time." Lau commented.

"Yes, we were able to leave the guard dog watching the mansion." Sebastian said.

I pouted thinking of Pluto since I missed the silly puppy. If he was here things would be so much better. As if knowing what I was thinking Sebastian threw me a glare.

"Ah, then it should be alright then." Lau said.

"Poor, Plu-Plu." I sighed. "I miss him~"

Sebastian sighed as I got a little teary eyed thinking about my favorite demon hound.

"Sebastian…Rose, don't let them out of your sight even for a moment." Ciel said.

I was a bit surprised he included me in his order, but I merely placed my hand over my heart as Sebastian was doing.

"Yes, sir." We said in unison.

* * *

I was walking through the townhouse the next morning with the chai Lau requested when I heard the violin. Ciel must be practicing. I then smirked knowing the poor Earl had to be dealing with Sebastian as his tutor. I walked into the room Ciel was practicing in as he suddenly stopped. I turned seeing Agni and Soma were praying. Where'd they get the statue?

"What are they doing?" Ciel asked.

"Praying, my Young Master." I said. "Mr. Lau, your tea."

Lau thanked me as I poured him a cup before handing him the cup, so he could drink.

"Praying?" Ciel asked.

"Yes, I believe that idol is the one of Kali." I informed him. "A Hindu Goddess of power, and the wife of Shiva the destroyer."

Ciel and Sebastian looked at me intrigued, and I inwardly smirked at knowing something the oh so great Sebastian didn't know. Ha, take that!

"Yes, Miss Rose is right." Agni said turning while holding up a random picture. "Here she is again."

Just where the hell did he pull that from? Actually,…I don't want to know.

"According to our faith a demon foolish challenged her." He said then dropped the picture to show another one. "Naturally, Kali was victorious, but her destructive urges were not curbed. She gave herself to destruction and carnage. But _**then**_ in order to protect the earth, her husband Shiva threw himself at his wife's feet. Treading on her husband brought her back to her senses and peace was once again restored to the world."

He then went on about the statue telling her story as I blinked. Now that he talks about her more of what I had once learned was returning to me.

"And there you have it." Ciel said.

"I've never heard of a goddess with such power." Sebastian said. "I shall have to keep that in mind if I ever go back to India."

I snorted looking away with a smirk as Sebastian threw me an irritated glare.

"Miss Rose," Agni began shyly. "You seem to know much of Indian culture for an Englishwoman."

"Well, firstly, thanks I guess." I said shrugging. "Secondly, I'm originally from America, and thirdly, I've traveled to India before."

Agni looked at me curiously as Soma turned as well with slightly wide eyes.

"You have been to my country?" Soma asked standing.

"Yes." I said simply. "Now, I believe my young master has a full day ahead of him, so please excuse him."

* * *

I was working in the drawing room at getting the dusting done when the room seemed to get colder.

_"Rosie, be wary of Agni."_

I froze when hearing the whisper as my hand tightened around the figurine I had been dusting. I looked around seeing no one, but I could feel as if someone was there.

_"You have to watch out for Agni."_ The voice again.

"…Simon, is that you?" I asked not sure if I wanted to know.

_"Aren't I the only one allowed to call you Rosie?"_

I was then snapped back into reality when my grip tightened so much it crushed the figurine in my hand. I felt the pain of the glass in my hand, and I grimaced when seeing the blood.

"Damn." I said. "I'll get in trouble for this for sure."

"Oh, what have you done?" Sebastian asked walking in. "At least that piece isn't of much importance."

He came up to me, and opened my hand where I saw all the small cuts on it. Sebastian took the rest of the figurine from me then examined my hand.

"How did you manage this?" Sebastian asked as he started picking pieces of glass from my hand.

"I zoned out, and the next thing I know I broke it." I said being partially honest. "Sorry."

Sebastian looked at me for a long time before he brought my hand close to his face.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

I got my answer when he ran his tongue over my hand. My eyes widened as I tried to jerk my hand back, but Sebastian held on.

"What _are_ you _**doing**_?" I demanded.

Sebastian only pulled back while smirking at me, and when I looked at the hand he molested with his tongue I saw no cuts.

"Demon saliva has healing abilities." Sebastian said. "It doesn't hurt now, does it?"

I flexed my hand feeling no pain at all, so I guessed it was all okay now.

"It's fine." I said. "Thanks."

Sebastian nodded then we stood in silent for a moment as he studied me closely.

"Agni has decided to help with dinner tonight." Sebastian said suddenly. "Bardroy is in there with him. Watch them, will you? Also, the Young Master and I believe that Agni is most likely our culprit, so watch him carefully."

"Whatever you say, Sebastian." I said with a sigh.

I pat his cheek then went on towards the kitchen where I'd find Bard and Agni. Even if I knew what he's probably doing…I find myself liking Agni. He's a nice guy. But Simon told me to be wary of him. I walked into the kitchen about to call out a greeting when I froze in my tracks…what…Bard's cooking…Finny isn't breaking something with his strength…Mey-rin hasn't appeared to have broken a dish….just what the fuck is going on?

"…AIYEEEEE!" I screamed in shock.

Everyone in the kitchen jumped in shock, but still nothing was broken as they looked to me.

"Rose, what's wrong?" Sebastian asked rushing in.

He pulled me over to him to look for injury, but when he saw none he looked at me curiously. I pointed towards the kitchen where everyone, but Agni, was working again. The Indian butler was looking at me in worry as I clung to Sebastian sure the apocalypse was coming.

"Miss Rose, is everything alright?" Agni asked.

"No,… the end of the world is coming, Agni." I said. "Bard is _actually_ cooking-

"Hey!"

"Finny, is using his strength without completely destroying something."

Finny grinned at me brightly, and if I wasn't so freaked out I would coo at him like I usually do.

"And there's not a broken dish in sight!" I cried. "We're all doomed!"

Agni looked even more confused as Bard cursed me under his breath. Sebastian only sighed as he smoothed my hair from my face.

"Perhaps you should join Tanaka for tea, Rose." Sebastian said. "You look pale."

"Okay…where is my little Santa impersonator?" I asked.

* * *

TG15: The voice strikes again! And Rose got to actually kick some ass! Anywho~ Review or you're going to be the next one hung upside down in their underwear for the whole world to see!


	9. Chapter 9

"Ciel wants me to go out into the cold?!" I whined to Sebastian as he fastened my coat around me as if I'm a invalid.

Ciel sighed for the hundredth time since I've asked like a hundred times the same question. I'm not even how sure this happened. I was finishing up on my duties when Sebastian came and told we we're going after Agni. Lau and Soma we're joining us too.

"Stop complaining, Rose." Ciel said.

"Fine but if I get sick then I'm sharing my germs with you." I warned.

* * *

"A nice place." Soma commented. "Who lives here?"

I wanted to know too. I also wanted to know why I'm out in the cold peeking around Ciel as Agni walks through some gates to some nobleman's home.

"This estate belongs to Harold West." Ciel said. "He imports a wide array of goods from India. He also owns many stores and coffee houses alike. I've met him once. He's disgustingly obsessed with his social status."

Ah, so he's one of those losers that try desperately to look cool. I hate those kind of people.

"One of the people at his businesses have been found trust up and hung upside down." Sebastian said. "Mr. West had been away at the time, however, so fortunately for him he managed to escape unharmed."

"How convenient." I said as clung to Sebastian while shaking. "I curse you, Jack Frost."

Soma and Lau looked at me seeming slightly confused while Ciel and Sebastian gave me deadpanned looks.

"Shall we have a look?" Ciel asked instead of addressing my comment.

"Yes, indeed." Sebastian said bowing.

He then grabbed Ciel and I, and I was so used to it that I didn't even blink. Sebastian jumped up into the air to go over the wall, and as suspected he landed perfectly. Lau got over the wall himself, and Sebastian had to go back for Soma since the prince had no chance of climbing over. Once we were all together we snuck inside West's home to start looking around. We arrived at a door that Sebastian slightly opened, so we could all peek inside. Ciel was on the bottom, then it went me, then Soma, then Lau, and finally Sebastian on top.

"Why not relax with a nice scotch?" A guy, who I presumed to be West, asked.

He held out the one to Agni, but the Indian Butler just stared ahead while not moving to take the glass. West didn't seem bothered at all as he went around the couch Agni was sitting on.

"Our plan has been perfect so far." West said. "You've done well for me, Agni. I think we've done all we need to. Stringing up anyone else won't be necessary."

He then tossed Agni the paper as I resisted the urge to go in there, and congratulate Agni on his serious pansting skills. He deserved a medal for that. I then frowned when West grabbed a Agni's hand since I didn't like people man-handling my friends.

"With this blessed hand of yours the Royal Warrant might as well be in my pocket." West said.

I frowned this time in confusion since I had no idea whatsoever what a Royal Warrant was.

"Hey, Young Master, what is a Royal Warrant?" I asked softly.

Ciel shushed me, which made me glare down at the little Earl who was mumbling to himself.

"If I carry out the plan as promised then Meena-

We were all the surprised when Soma went bursting into the room demanding where Meena was. Ack, what an idiot! I went to make a grab for him, but Sebastian pulled me back while placing a hand over my mouth, so I wouldn't shout.

"West, would most certainly recognize our Young Master and myself." Sebastian said. "We must stay back."

Okay, they'd recognize them, but he doesn't know me! I can totally go in there and kick some ass! Okay, maybe not Agni's ass, but I can give it a shot! I glared up at Sebastian, but he just calmly looked down at me in return. I then bit his finger to let him know I wanted his hand removed. Sebastian chuckled lightly despite the fact I was biting rather hard on his finger. He removed his hand much to my relief as Soma was giving Agni a throttling as he demanded to know about Meena.

"We've got to get him out of there somehow." I pointed out in a whisper. "And he won't recognize me. So, let me go."

"No." Ciel said shaking his head. "Though we do have to get that idiot prince out of there right now."

I nodded in agreement, which meant I had to be the one to go in there. Or Lau, but I didn't see that happening. I frowned looking around when my eyes landed on a mounted deer's head.

"I have an idea." I said grinning up at Sebastian. "How do you feel about wearing _that_?"

I pointed to the mounted head, so everyone looked up at it. Sebastian then smirked down at me, which made my grin grow.

"I will handle it." Sebastian said nodding. "Brilliant plan, Rose."

I nodded smugly as Ciel rolled his eyes at me while giving a small snort. Sebastian put on the deer's head, and it took everything in my power not to laugh. Then just as Agni went to strike Soma, Sebastian intervened while jumping in between them. He turned standing tall as always as the three men in the room stared in surprise.

"A deer-man?!" West exclaimed while flailing his arms. "What's going on here?!"

"Yes, thank-you for stating the obvious. I am a deer." Sebastian said then gave a bow. "I have come for the prince."

Outside in the hall I was leaning against the wall trying not to laugh to loudly. Ciel was watching me with a deadpanned expression as I started to sink to the floor in quiet laughter.

"He's a foreign spy!" West said. "Get him!"

"Hmm? No, I'm simply one hell of a deer." Sebastian insisted.

West would hear none of that, and he quickly ordered Agni to kill the demon butler…or rather deer.

"Do something or our agreement is over!" West threatened.

Hearing this sobered me up a bit as I sat on the ground Indian-style. Agreement? What kind of agreement? It had to be something big or highly important for Agni to betray Soma like this. I peeked inside again seeing Agni was crying…blood?!

"Ever since I was reborn," Agni began as he sunk to his knees. "I have only had one guard and master. I vowed I would never swing my fist for anyone but him. I am guilty of betraying that vow. Please, forgive me!"

Soma told Agni to stop, but the Indian butler didn't listen to his master. He let out a roar while ripping away the bandages around his hand as a purple glow wrapped around him. He swung at Sebastian who dodged while grabbing Soma in the process. As Agni continued swinging attacks and Sebastian continued dodging West could be heard screaming about all the priceless pieces being destroyed.

"Sounds like trouble." Lau said. "Perhaps we should leave now."

Lau picked up Ciel who gasped in surprise as I got off from the ground.

"Come, my lord, it's time to go." Lau said as he practically placed Ciel on his shoulder.

"Hey, we're gaining too much attention!" Ciel called. "Grab the kid and let's get out of here, Sebastian!"

Lau then went running off with Ciel, and I was quick on their heels as we left West's home.

"Well, this was fun." I said.

* * *

I stood on the other side of Ciel's chair as Lau, Ciel, and Soma had tea that was, of course, prepared by Sebastian.

"With that kind of punch this fellow is no ordinary human being." Lau said.

I almost agreed, but there was nothing off about Agni like there was Sebastian. When Finny did those superhuman things I could still sense he was in fact human. I get the same feeling from Agni. He can do what seems inhumanly possible, but he is still human.

"It is a mental technique he uses." Soma said. "When he gets like that no one can touch him."

I lightly frowned knowing I would have been dead in two seconds if I had went against Agni while he was like that. Just goes to show how truly helpless I am. I need to change that.

"Never heard of it." Ciel said.

"I imagine it's a type of trance." Sebastian said helpfully. "Agni has absolute faith in his master. Consequently from that faith he's able to produce superhuman power. His skills are born from something we can never understand. The power of complete love and trust in another person."

Wow, that sounded really sad. And when he said we did he mean him and Ciel or was I included? Eh, I probably was. I'm way too cautious to give all my love and trust to a person. I was even wary to do so with Oscar and Simon.

"But his betrayal." Soma began. "Why did he do it? Why does everyone close to me always leave?!"

He then swept his hands across the table sending the tea set and all its contents flying. I squealed in surprise as I turned shielding my face as the flying objects came at me. I was able to dodge some of them, but I wasn't completely lucky. Soma then ran from the room as I grimaced at the mess on the floor.

"Great." I said. "More stuff for me to clean."

"Rose." Ciel said.

I looked down at him as he held out his hand to me. I blinked in confusion then noticed he was looking at the arm that hadn't managed to escape the flying tea set. I handed it to him while noting that my arm had been cut and was bleeding. It didn't hurt that much, so I wasn't too worried about it.

"Go clean up." Ciel said while releasing my wrist. "Sebastian will take care of the mess."

I nodded while bowing before I left to go do as ordered. As I passed Sebastian I saw how rigid he was though he kept a calm expression on his face as he looked down at Ciel. I realized he was pissed about me getting hurt, and his care for my well being actually brought the tiniest of smiles to my face. I then left the room to see to my arm. I just hoped there were no pieces of glass inside the cut.

* * *

I was just finishing up in wrapping my arm when Sebastian let himself into my bathroom. That's right I got my own bathroom cause I'm the housekeeper. Yeah, take that bitches! Of course, Mey-rin has her own as well since she's the only other female servant, but whatever.

"Thanks for knocking." I said rolling my eyes.

Sebastian didn't reply as he strode over to lift my arm up to inspect it. He turned it over gently as I smiled feeling proud of myself for taking care of it alone. I've always had other people take care of my injuries, but I did myself! I think I did it pretty good too!

"This is awful." Sebastian said bluntly while bursting my bubble. "You obviously do not know how to dress a wound."

"Whatever!" I said taking my arm back. "I did pretty good for a first time thing! You're just jealous of my mad skills!"

Sebastian sighed and actually rolled his eyes at me as he reclaimed his hold on my arm.

"It will have to be redone." He said shaking his head.

"Nu-uh!" I said pointing at him with my free hand. "You just want to molest my arm like you did my hand, so you can get some blood. What are you, part vampire?!"

Sebastian ignored my rant as he unwrapped the bandage I had put around my arm.

"You didn't even disinfect it, Rose." Sebastian said.

"That's because I couldn't reach the disinfectant." I said blushing as I looked at the ground. "Even when I stepped onto the stool."

Sebastian looked down at me for a moment then chuckled, which had me glaring up at him despite the blush on my face.

"I see." He said. "Then I shall take care of it, my lady."

I rolled my eyes at him this time as he went to fetch the blasted disinfectant. I should have just climbed onto the counters to grab it, but then Sebastian would have somehow known and scolded me for it. Sebastian returned with the disinfectant as I sat at the edge of the tub. I then watched as Sebastian actually just patched me up instead of licking my arm.

"There." He said once he was finished. "You should be fine now."

I nodded then stood as I looked my arm over. If I moved it too quickly it'd send an uncomfortable feeling through my arm, but other than that it didn't hurt.

"The Young Master, Mr. Lau, and Prince Soma are all sitting down for fresh tea." Sebastian said. "We should go attend to them. I believe the Prince was quite worried about you."

I shrugged my shoulders then followed the demon butler out of my quarters, so we may see to our master and his guests. As soon as we entered the room I was tackled by a certain Indian prince.

"Rose, I am so sorry." Soma said as he hugged me. "I did not mean to harm you!"

I blinked then awkwardly pat his back since hugging a guest, especially ones of high status, was like taboo for servants. At least that's what Sebastian told me after I had hugged Elizabeth as she was leaving the mansion. It wasn't like the girl minded, and in fact, she had hugged me back. Nearly broke my spine in the process.

"It's alright, Prince Soma." I said. "Just a scratch."

Soma pulled away still looking worried, and I winced when seeing that his eyes were a tad watery.

"Really, I'm fine." I said patting his shoulder. "Nothing to worry about."

Soma nodded his head, and when Ciel cleared his throat Soma let go of me completely so to go take his seat. I then shuddered when feeling a murderous presence behind me. I turned my head slowly to look at Sebastian as he glared after Soma who let out a shudder probably feeling the same thing as me.

"Ah, calm down." I said placing a hand on his arm. "It was jus a friendly hug. He was worried, and he wanted to apologize."

Sebastian just continued glaring, and I sighed rolling my eyes while walking forward. I went to retake my place at Ciel's side, and when I did Ciel glanced up at me.

"Rose, you may retire for the night." Ciel said. "You have done enough for today."

I blinked not expecting that, but I just smiled while bowing my head to Ciel.

"Yes, thank-you, Young Master." I said. "You're too kind. Goodnight, everyone."

"Goodnight, Rose." Soma said grinning.

I smiled in return, but the two of us quickly dropped the smiles while shuddering when Sebastian glared at us.

"Ack, I feel Death's hand clawing at my heart." I said clutching my chest.

* * *

I was in the kitchen the next morning with Bard to help cook breakfast for the servants since Sebastian cooked all of Ciel's meals. Finny, Mey-rin, and Tanaka were there as well, but I made them all promise to just sit still and wait for their meal. I didn't want to be cleaning up a giant mess so early in the morning. The only reason Bard was helping was because he's too stubborn and won't listen to me.

"So, Rose, I got a question for ya." Bard said. "Is Sebastian courting ya?"

I stiffened then turned to Bard with wide eyes as the others looked at me curiously.

"What makes you ask that?" I asked as I returned to my work.

"Well, he doesn't scold ya like us." Bard said.

"He gives you attention he gives no one else." Finny added.

"And we can see he cares about you, we can." Mey-rin finished.

Tanaka did his little laugh as if he was agreeing, and I sighed before biting my lip. I wasn't sure what Sebastian and I were doing. I'm his 'mate', but…I don't feel as if we're…together like a couple. He's just Sebastian and I'm just me. There is no us. I was then saved from answering by said demon as he walked into the room.

"What are you all doing just lazing about?" He asked. "I need the use of the kitchen, so you all must leave."

"They'll leave once they eat." I said just as I finished. "They can't work on empty stomachs."

Everyone looked at me with wide eyes since I've never back-talked Sebastian like I did now. I'd complain about some of the things he ordered, but I never just stood up to him like now. I didn't know what brought it on, but I didn't regret doing it.

"Here you go." I said placing the dishes in front of everyone. "Eat up."

They then dug in like they'd been starved, and I smiled at them all fondly. I then handed Tanaka his tea, and he 'ho ho ho'ed his thanks. As they ate I got started on cleaning up the pans and cooking utensils I used to make breakfast.

"Something the matter today, Rose?" Sebastian asked eying me.

"No." I replied shrugging. "Everything's fine."

Sebastian stared at me a moment longer before he walked over to start helping me with clean up. I didn't say anything as I continued my work, and between the two of us it was over quickly. We even finished cleaning the others' dishes when they were done.

"Thank-you, Rose!" Finny said smiling at me.

"You're welcome, Finny." I said while leaning up to kiss his cheek. "Now you better go do your chores or Sebastian will get cranky."

Finny nodded his head then he rushed out of the room laughing all the way. I shook my head at him fondly as Mey-rin and Bard, though he should stay in the kitchen since he is the cook, left with Tanaka behind them. Though they did throw me smiles before leaving.

"You've grown rather close to those three and Tanaka." Sebastian commented as he started getting ingredients together. "Especially Finny."

"Now don't get jealous of Finny, Sebastian." I drawled. "He's just too cute not to love."

Sebastian didn't reply though I could feel his glare on the back of my head. I snorted knowing he hated being told he was jealous since he claims he's not. Though I wouldn't know what else to call it.

"They're my friends." I said after a moment of silence. "I've never had many of those, so I cherish each one I get. So, of course I'm close to them. I love them all dearly, and that includes Ciel and you. And I guess now Soma and Agni too."

I turned to look at the demon butler, and he seemed surprised by my words.

"You think of me as your friend, Rose?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes, of course, I do." I said smiling at him. "Now if you excuse me I have chores."

I stood on top my toes while tugging him down by his tie, so to place a kiss on his cheek.

"Good luck with your curry making." I said as I let go of his tie. "I'm sure you won't have any problems at all. You are after all one hell of a butler."

* * *

"Gees, I'd rather be in my maid's uniform." I said sighing.

Ciel just rolled his eyes at me as I stood behind him wearing a dress Miss Hopkins made for me. Let me tell you that woman is extremely handsy. We were standing outside the crystal palace, and it was a rather impressive structure.

"One of these days I'm going to be killed and it's going to because my dress is a hindrance." I said. "I'll be trying to fight, and it'll trip me up."

"You will just have to get over it." Ciel said. "It is improper for you to wear pants in this time."

He said the last part as a whisper since no one outside the servants and himself of the Phantomhive estate know my secret. I sighed while nodding as Sebastian told us he must leave to make his preparations for the contest. We all wished him good luck, and right after he left Soma took off for some reason.

"Uh, Young Master, do you wish for me to go after him?" I asked.

"Yes, we don't need him to get lost then run into trouble." Ciel said.

I bowed to Ciel then ran off after Soma, but I lost him in the crowd. I sighed coming to a stop while realizing now I'm the one who's lost. I really should have thought this through.

"Prince Soma, where are you?" I called out. "Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

No reply or sign of the prince, and I sighed once again as I tapped my chin thoughtfully.

"If I were a prince where would I be." I said glancing around.

I froze in spot though during mid-turn when my eyes landed on a familiar figure. Standing ten yards away from me was…Simon. He looked the exact same as always. His pale blond hair was unkempt and falling into his face, and his green eyes were behind his large black glasses. His height made him taller than most around, but I'm sure compared to Sebastian he'd be about the same height. The only difference was his attire. He had swapped out his usual look for something more of this time period.

"Simon." I breathed out.

Simon grinned at me his signature grin before he turned around to start walking through the crowd.

"Simon, wait!" I called.

I went running after him, and I even pushed people out of the way. I apologized to everyone I bumped into, but I kept running. He soon vanished among the people, and I felt my heart clench painfully.

"Simon!" I called.

I received no reply, and soon I came to a stop when I realized I wouldn't be able to find him. My hands clenched into fists as the tears entered my eyes. He was here. Simon was here. Did he die like me?

"Rose."

I turned seeing Soma standing near me, and he didn't look all to happy at the moment either. His eyes widened when he look at me, and I could feel the tears already flowing down my cheeks.

"Rose, what is wrong?" Soma asked.

I just shook my head unable to speak, and Soma asked no more as he stepped forward to hug me. I hugged him back as I tried to stop the tears from flowing. I'm not a crier. I never have been. The last time I had cried I had been seven, and my mother told me how she truly felt about me. Ever since that day I never cried a single tear until now.

"I believe we should return to Ciel." Soma said after I calmed down a bit.

I nodded my head while pulling away from Soma, so I could wipe my eyes.

"Thank-you, Prince Soma." I said.

"It was nothing." Soma said offering me a smile though I could still see his own sadness in his eyes. "I was only offering comfort to a friend."

I smiled in thanks then the two of us went to rejoin the others inside the palace. As Soma stopped to stand by the servants I went to Ciel's side.

"I see you found him." Ciel commented then he narrowed his eyes. "Have you been crying?"

"Crying?" I repeated while putting a large grin on my face. "Of course not, Young Master."

Ciel studied me a bit longer, and I could tell he didn't believe me. He looked away, however, without questioning further, which I was grateful for. I then looked forward, and my eyes immediately met Sebastian's gaze. He obviously knew I was lying too, but it wasn't like he could do anything from the stage. Though that didn't mean I was safe later. As the man spoke about the contest I noticed that Soma had turned to walk away.

"Young Master-"

"Go after him." Ciel said sighing exasperatedly. "We can't afford for him to get into trouble."

I nodded my head then went to follow Soma even though I kind of wanted to stick around to cheer on Sebastian. It wasn't like he needed me to though, and I knew he'd win anyway. I found Soma sitting on the edge of a fountain, and I silently sat behind him. Soon loud cheers could be heard from where the contest was happening, and Soma finally lifted his head.

"So, it finally started." Soma said.

"Uh-huh." I said nodding.

Soma then looked to me as I turned to trace images into the water with the tip of my finger.

"Rose, wouldn't you rather be out there cheering for Sebastian than sitting here?" Soma asked.

"Nah," I said shaking my head. "Sebastian is going to win. I know that for certain, and besides, my friend needs comforting right now."

I smiled at Soma who stared at me for a long moment, and then he suddenly threw himself at me.

"Oh, Rose!" He cried hugging me. "Meena…Meena does not wish to return to India with me!"

My eyes widened hearing this, and I immediately understood why he was so upset. I hugged Soma back while soothingly hugging his back as he continued to cry.

"I'm sorry, Soma." I said. "There there, just let it out."

* * *

I stood behind Soma silently as he gazed up at the statue of Kali when Ciel appeared.

"What are you doing?" Ciel asked Soma. "You are aware your butler is competing out there. Are you not going to support him?"

"I know, but I have been thinking." Soma said. "I have been so ignorant. I have never even tried to understand how Meena must have felt. How Agni must still feel."

I pat his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him, but I knew it did little. He was really hurting because of all this.

"Hmph, if you can see that much then what are you doing standing here?" Ciel asked as he turned away. "He has fought for you. How many times has it been now? Butler or not you owe him something for that. Rose, let's go."

"Yes, Young Master." I said.

I bowed to Soma then hurried after Ciel as he walked back towards the contest area.

"So, how'd he do?" I asked as we walked.

"See for yourself." Ciel said holding out a bun that I hadn't seen before.

I blinked then took the bun, and when I took a bite out of it my taste buds exploded.

"This is great~" I squealed. "Yummy~"

Ciel rolled his eyes at me as I continued to enjoy my curry bun. We arrived back to where the contest was taking place, and I looked around for Sebastian. When my eyes landed on him I saw he was already looking at me. I smiled at him, and even gave him a thumbs up even if thumbs up are completely lame. Sebastian smirked at me in return as I took another bite from my curry bun.

"Ugh, I have to be getting fat from eating all of the food Sebastian prepares." I said sighing after I was done eating. "I've probably gained like ten pounds."

"Is that really a bad thing?" Ciel asked. "You are rather tiny. Ten pounds shouldn't hurt too much."

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "Ten pounds is bad! _Very_ _**bad**_! I have to start working out again. I need to run every day! I have to get back to kicking ass, so to stay in shape."

Ciel sighed shaking his head in exasperation as I went into a rant about staying fit and healthy. I then noticed everyone went quiet so I turned to look to see the Queen was going to try one of Sebastian's curry buns. Everyone seemed on edge as the Queen lifted up her veil only an inch, so to put take a bite from the bun. She then whispered to her butler, and as he straightened up everyone looked to him.

"The Queen says 'You have created something a child could eat without the use of a knife and a fork. In doing so you have reinforced a necessary equality between our nation's children and its adults. For that I thank-you. Well done. You have contributed to our great country, sir." The Queen's butler said. "Her majesty is truly appreciative."

Gees, what a longwinded queen, and she couldn't have said all that to the guy in like the two seconds he was leaned over.

"Don't make me laugh!" An Indian woman, who I guessed to be Meena, said suddenly. "How you flatter yourself! Equality? The future?! Easy prospects for the queen of a rich country to speculate on, but what do you even know?"

West went to restrain the woman, but she elbowed him in the gut, which sent him flying. I whistled impressed as the men of the Yard went to restrain her, but she easily kicked their asses as well.

"I have to say she's good." I said clapping. "But, if any woman is going to be the best fighter here then it's going to be me. Shall I try to stop her, Young Master?"

"Yes, Rose, fight her if you wish." Ciel said. "Make sure she does not reach the Queen. This is an order!"

I nodded my head grinning before I jumped forward while swinging out my leg. Meena dodged then threw out an arm, but I blocked it with my arm. I then grabbed her arm to restrain her before I went to kick her in the head. I landed a hit, and when I let go of her arm she went falling to the ground.

"Is that the best you've got?" I asked cracking my knuckles. "Aren't you supposed to be Kali personified?"

Meena growled as she stood up, and I smiled while getting into a fighting stance.

"Ah, finally taking it serious now?" I asked.

Meena just let out a roar as she came at me, and I had to dodge her attacks. In the state she is in now she's fast like Sebastian and Agni, but if I concentrate I can be fast enough to dodge. But if I solely concentrate on dodging I'll never land a hit. I then gasped when I tripped over my dress.

"I knew this was going to happen!" I said as I fell backwards.

It actually saved me since as I fell I dodged a swing from Meena's leg. I got up from the ground as soon as possible before jumping backwards to dodge again.

"Curse this stupid dress!" I snapped.

I then looked to Ciel who blinked at me curiously. I looked to the sword on his waist, and I smiled at it. I took the sword making Ciel gasp.

"I thought you never used weapons." Ciel said.

"I don't, but this dress is about to lose some of its length." I said.

I quickly cut the dress up all around, and it was now a few inches above my knee. I had on thick tights like the ones for my uniform, it's cold so don't judge, so it wasn't like I was showing a lot of leg.

"Much better." I said. "Thanks, Young Master."

I handed him his sword as he looked at me in surprise. I just laughed then dodged Meena's fist. I then punched her right in the face, and she went falling to the ground.

"Meena, forgive me!" Soma said suddenly.

He ran over to step on her face, and I blinked wondering what he was doing. I didn't get to ask though since I was suddenly grabbed from behind.

"Hey!" I snapped then elbowed my attacker in the face. "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to grab a lady like that?!"

I was then grabbed again, and soon I had five men clinging to me. I grunted trying to pull away, but they held on tight.

"Snuff out the unclean." They muttered. "Snuff it out! Kill her!"

One hit me right in the face, and I winced knowing that would leave a bruise. In the next second they were all off of me, and I blinked when a arm went around my waist. I looked up seeing it was Agni who had saved me.

"Are you alright, Rose?" Agni asked me.

"Ah, yeah, thanks." I said.

Agni nodded while smiling as he set me down, and then we both shuddered when we got the feeling of death behind us. We turned to see Sebastian, and I shuddered again wishing he'd stop with the glaring.

"Stop that!" I ordered.

I then noticed that everyone was munching on Sebastian's curry buns. When did that happen? I was then amazed as the people all started returning to normal.

"What just happened?" I asked.

The Queen's butler then went into some speech about curry and evil and more nonsense that I barely understood. All I got was that Sebastian had won the contest.

"Huh cool." I said. "Congrats, Sebastian."

* * *

TG15: So, I decided to take a nicer route on getting you to review...and this kills me to do this, but I guess I can lay off the threats this once...Please, review or even message me! I love to hear from you.


	10. Chapter 10

TG15: Just a heads up that I'm not writing about Ciel and Sebastian going to investigate the cult since I didn't like those episodes. So instead, I'll be writing something about Rose doing her own investigative work while Ciel and Sebastian are away to see the cult people~ I hope you like :D

* * *

I was sitting in my room with the picture of Simon and in in my lap. I touched his face as I wondered if I had really saw him.

"Am I going insane?" I asked myself. "Perhaps I had lost my mind the moment I woke up in this time."

"I assure you that you are quite sane."

I jumped looking up to see Sebastian standing beside my bed. I couldn't even bring myself to call him a pervert like I usually do as I set the picture beside my bed.

"Oh and how can you tell?" I asked. "I could be imagining this all right now."  
Sebastian didn't reply at first as he sat down on the edge my bed. He reached out to cup my cheek, and I felt a familiar blush spread across my face as he leaned in.

"Are you imagining this?" He asked.

Before I could even utter a word he pressed his lips to mine, and my eyes widened in surprise. I didn't move for a moment before I shyly pressed my lips back to his. My eyes fluttered shut as Sebastian pulled me over to his chest. My hands clutched to the front of his tailcoat as he bit my lip. I gasped, and he immediately took the chance to slip his tongue into my mouth. I have absolutely no experience in this field, so I let Sebastian lead. When I finally needed air Sebastian pulled back, but he kept his forehead pressed against mine.

"Did that feel like a hallucination, Rose?" Sebastian asked smirking.

"N-no." I stuttered blushing.

Sebastian chuckled then nuzzled his nose against mine like I do with Pluto.

"All of this is real." Sebastian assured me. "And what you saw at the curry festival was too."

My eyes widened when hearing this, and they flashed over to glance at the photo.

"Yes, you did see Simon." Sebastian said as a glare appeared on his face. "He seems to care for you deeply…more than just a friend. He followed you all the way here into the past to be with you, but he cannot have you. I will not allow it. You are _**mine**_."

I just stared at Sebastian soaking all this in as I was vaguely aware of his hold tightening around me.

"He…does that mean he killed himself?" I asked. "Is it my fault?"

Sebastian looked down at me seeing surprised as the tears flowed down my cheeks. Sebastian quickly wiped the tears away with the tips of his gloved fingers.

"No, his own dependence is what killed him." Sebastian said. "He clung to you like a parasite, and in your death he was convinced he could not go on."

That just made it sound like it was my fault. Simon killed himself because of me. But if he wanted to be with me then why run away? And how did he end up in the past like me? I just thought I ended up here because of my connection to Sebastian.

"Yes, I thought that as well." Sebastian said getting me to look at him. "So, if you are here because you _are my _mate then how did Simon get here, hmm? Perhaps with some help."

I frowned wondering what Sebastian was implying. Why would someone help Simon? And who had the power to bring Simon into the past?

"Ah, look at the time." Sebastian said knocking me from my thoughts. "You should get some rest, Rose."

I didn't think I'd be able to sleep after everything that just occurred, but Sebastian just wordlessly put me under my covers.

"You need your sleep." Sebastian said as he brushed my hair back. "We can try to discover Simon's purpose in the morning. It can wait that long, and know that you are safe. I will let nothing harm you."

I slowly nodded my head as my eyes started to droop. Sleep started to take over as Sebastian ran his fingers through my hair. I absently noted it's gotten longer and that I needed a haircut.

"Have a pleasant sleep, Rose." Sebastian whispered into my ear. "I will stay with you tonight. You will not be alone."

* * *

I was working on straightening up around the foyer the next morning when there was a knock on the door. I went to the door, and when I opened it I saw the queen's butler, Ash.

"Good-morning, sir, may I ask your business here?" I asked not letting him through the threshold yet.

"Good-morning to you as well, fair lady." Ash said with a charming grin. "I have a message for your master from the Queen."

I nodded while not affected at all by his slightly charming ways. In fact calling me a 'fair lady' wasn't appealing at all.

"Then please do come in." I said as I stepped back while bowing my head. "Tanaka, please, show our guest to where he can await our young master."

Then right out of nowhere Tanaka appeared as I knew he would. I smiled at the small elderly man as he did his little laugh to greet Ash.

"If you would go with Tanaka I will fetch the Young Master." I said.

"Thank-you, Miss Rose." Ash said grinning.

I frowned narrowing my eyes since I don't remember telling him my name though I did nod in return. As Ash and Tanaka walked away I then went to find Ciel. I turned down a hall, and I saw Earl and butler heading my way.

"Young Master, you have a guest." I said.

"This early in the morning?" Ciel asked.

"Yes, her majesty's butler, Ash, apparently has a message for you, sir, from the Queen." I said.

Ciel frowned though the did nod his head. He told me I could continue with my chores as he went to speak with Ash. I bowed to him as Sebastian and he continued on their way. I then stood up straight as I watched them turn down the hall.

"I have a feeling that things aren't going to turn out well with whatever mission the Queen has for him this time." I said to myself.

* * *

"Rose."

I paused in my dusting to look to Sebastian as he walked into the library. I was standing on top the ladder with duster in hand, so I only had one hand on the ladder.

"The Young Master and I are going to be away for a small while, and we're leaving you in charge." Sebastian said. "I have a list of things that need to be done for the week."

I frowned cause they always took me with them on cases. I then nodded before starting to climb down the ladder, but I slipped causing me to gasp. I closed my eyes thinking I was going to hit the ground, but two arms caught me.

"Why must you be so clumsy?" Sebastian hummed thoughtfully.

I glared at him as his lips turned up into that damn smirk of his. He then set me down on my own two feet in front of him. He held out the list, and I took it while looking at it. It was rolled up some, so I let the rolled up material go. My eyes widened when the list hit the ground with more to go.

"You do all this normally in a week?!" I demanded.

"No, most of those are my daily chores." Sebastian corrected.

My mouth fell a gape as I turned my eyes back to the list given to me. How could he do this much?! How was _I_ going to do this much?! Sebastian then cupped my chin, so to shut my mouth closed.

"It is unladylike to let your mouth hang open, Rose." Sebastian chided.

"Yeah, well, you're going to be disappointed when you come back cause I can't do all this alone." I said pointing at the list. "And the trouble trio, though I love them, would only hinder me instead of help!"

"Yes, now you see what it is like to be me." Sebastian replied.

"If I was you then I wouldn't be so worried cause I'd be a kick ass demon that could do all this in no time." I retorted.

Sebastian chuckled at me then leaned down causing me to blush. I hadn't forgotten what happened last night one bit, and even after the kiss I didn't know what we were. He placed a kiss on top my head then held out his arm to me. I took it wondering where we were going since I still had a library to dust.

"Sebastian, why aren't I going with you and Ciel this time?" I asked as he walked us down the hallway.

Sebastian sighed with a slightly irritated look, but I could tell it wasn't me who he was annoyed with.

"Her majesty's butler told our young master that it would be too dangerous for you to come along this time." Sebastian said. "When our young master reports to the queen he has mentioned you, and the Queen and Ash believe it would be safer if you remained here."

I frowned not liking the thought of Ciel going anywhere that was so dangerous I couldn't go. I knew Sebastian would always protect Ciel, but that didn't make me stop worrying about the boy. Then there's Sebastian. I don't want him hurt either. Sebastian stopped walking, and I looked up at him to see he was gazing at me with a smirk.

"Do not worry, my mate." Sebastian purred as he leaned his head towards mine. "The Young Master and I shall return safely."

I nodded my head knowing I could trust him, which is rather funny considering he's a demon. I then frowned when something occurred to me.

"Okay, listen here." I said poking his chest while taking a step back. "I know we haven't confirmed this, but you seem to know what I'm thinking all the time. If you really can read my mind then don't! My thoughts are _private_."

"I am sorry, Rose." Sebastian said smirking. "I cannot read your thoughts precisely, but I can get a sense of them as I can your emotions. It is only so I can sense whenever you need me."

I still frowned giving his chest a final poke before turning to walk in the direction he had been leading. He chuckled from behind me before he easily returned to my side. As we walked my mind wondered to last night and about Simon. I'm just so confused I'm not sure what to think.

"When I return with the Young Master we can discuss further about that boy." Sebastian said to me as we reached the door to Ciel's study. "Until then, please, do not fret over it."

I narrowed my eyes at him for getting in my head again, and Sebastian just smiled at me innocently. I knocked on Ciel's study door, and he gave permission for us to enter. I opened the door then walked in first with Sebastian following behind.

"Rose, since you are here I presume that Sebastian has already told you that you will not be joining us this time." Ciel said.

I nodded my head still not happy about it, but I won't argue since I know it's pointless. Ciel will do what his queen wants, so even if I argue till I'm blue in the face it won't help.

"I am entrusting you to keep the manor in one piece while we're away." Ciel said to be. "Do not let those three destroy it."

"Yes, Young Master." I said bowing my head. "The manor will be well taken care of while you're away, and if I have to tie those three up to keep them from causing trouble I shall do it."

Ciel's lips twitched up slightly, and I could only guess that he was imagining said three tied up.

"Good." He said nodding. "You are dismissed."

I bowed to him then left the room with my hands folded in front of me. I turned to go down the hall when my foot stepped on something that crinkled like paper. I looked down seeing a crisp white envelope under my foot. I moved my foot then bent over to pick up the envelope. Thinking that it belonged to Ciel I was about to go into his study to give it to him, but I saw that my name was written across the front quite elegantly.

"What the?" I muttered.

I walked down the hall while studying the envelope I had clutched in my right hand. I returned to the library where I had been working, and I sat down in one of the chairs inside. I opened the envelope then pulled out a few photos. I looked at the first one, and my eyes widened at the sight. In the photo a girl was laying on the ground, and she was completely mutilated from her shoulders down. Her head was the only thing left unharmed. My hands started shaking when I saw the girl shared many similar traits to mine.

Dark brown hair, same colored eyes, and the skin color with freckles across the nose. She could be my sister. I went to the next photo and again the girl was completely mutilated except her head. Also once again she had many similar features as I. I flipped to the next photo, and then the one after that and then many more after that. All of them were like me, and someone barbarically killed them all. A folded up piece of paper then fell from the envelope, and very reluctantly I reached down to take it.

I unfolded it seeing it was a police report…and it was one from Abberline. I looked at the page seeing that many of these girls turned up after being missing for a week, and all of them had brown hair, brown eyes, tanned skin, and freckles. The only thing that varied were the height and weight of the victims. And when turned over their backs are remarkably unharmed, and there's always the same marking on their right…shoulder. I turned my head back to the photos that I had so carelessly thrown to the table, and my eyes locked on one that was the picture of one of the victim's back.

With shaky fingers I reached over to pluck the picture up from the pile. I looked at the marking on the girl's shoulder, and I felt my heart stop. It wasn't my mark, but this mark was very familiar to me. It was much like mine, but in the center wasn't a pentagram but a crescent moon. S…Simon got this tattooed onto his shoulder as a way to cheer me up. He told me if people hated me because of my marked shoulder then he'd get one too, but I had convinced him not to get one exactly like mine.

"Simon, are you the one killing all these women?" I whispered to myself. "Why would you do that?"

I then quickly decided that I would be finding out, but I'm not sure how. I hurriedly put all the photos and the report back into the envelope as I swore not to inform Ciel or Sebastian about this. I'll have to be careful of my thoughts and I'll have to keep my feelings in check as Sebastian is still around. Though when they both leave I'll be going on my own investigation, and I'm not sure if I'll be coming back.

* * *

I stood at the front door with the other servants as we said our goodbyes to Ciel and Sebastian. The trouble trio and Tanaka soon left, but I followed Ciel outside where Sebastian was finishing up on getting the carriage ready.

"Please be careful, Ciel." I said placing a hand on his shoulder. "I have a bad feeling about this one."

Ciel looked up at me with his brow quirked, but he did nod his head to me. I smiled at him then shocked him when I hugged him around the neck.

"Goodbye, Ciel." I said knowing it might be my last time seeing him.

I pulled back putting a smile on my face as Ciel just stared at me as if I lost my mind. I made myself giggle as I pat his shoulder before I opened the carriage door to him. Ciel stared at me for a long moment then climbed into the carriage with the help of my hand.

"You are a strange girl, Rose." Ciel said he sat down.

"I know, but if I wasn't me then you wouldn't love me as much." I said smiling.

Ciel scoffed though since he didn't verbally deny my claim I guess he does care about me. I shut the door to the carriage then turned to Sebastian who was eyeing me carefully. I then must have surprised him because he stiffened when I wrapped my arms around his waist. I looked up at him smiling as he looked back at me seeming puzzled. I then stepped onto my tippy-toes to give him a quick peck to his lips.

"Bye, Sebastian." I said.

I went back into the manor, so I could do my own chores. Though when tonight comes I might be leaving the Phantomhive Manor for good.

* * *

I walked around the manor as I head for the kitchen knowing that's where I'd find my favorite pyromaniac. I peeked my head in seeing Bard sitting at the counter with a bored look on his face.

"Slacking already?" I asked as I walked in.

Bard looked over at me as he gave me his usual grin that I've grown accustom to.

"Not much to do, Rose." He said shrugging. "What about you? Aren't you supposed to be doing Sebastian's work?"

"Ugh, don't remind me." I whined. "I'm never going to get done."

Bard chuckled in amusement, which got me to throw him a glare. My pout though didn't make the glare very scary, and it even turned his chuckle into a laugh.

"This is why I love Finny more than you." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

Bard didn't seem bothered at all by my words because it wasn't really a secret that Finny was my favorite. It's impossible not to like the guy. He's just so adorable.

"Well, just wanted to check on you, and see how you were doing." I said. "And I wanted to make sure you didn't start a fire."

Bard rolled his eyes at me good-naturedly before telling me he was fine, and didn't need someone to check in on him.

"I am a grown man after all." He said.

"Technically you are." I agreed nodding. "But with your mental state I'm not so sure."

I then laughed while ducking as Bard threw a carrot in my direction. When I stood straight again Bard was looking away from me while pouting like a child.

"You're pouting is only proving me right, Bard." I said poking his cheek.

He swat my hand away while grumbling, which brought an amused smile to my face. I then sighed looking down while knowing I needed to say my goodbye to him just in case. I hugged him around the neck with his back still turned to me, and he stiffened a brief moment before relaxing.

"Uh, Rose, why are you huggin me?" He asked with confusion in his voice.

"I just wanted you to know, Bard, that I think of you as an older brother." I said still hugging him. "In my time I had no siblings at all, but when I came here you became the older brother I used to imagine having, so thank-you."

"Um, you're welcome." Bard said still sounding confused. "But, um, Rose, what brought all this on?"

"Nothing." I replied. "Just felt like telling you."

* * *

I went to see who I could find next, and when I walked in the dining area I found Mey-rin polishing the table with…shoe polish again.

"Mey-rin, that's shoe polish." I said to her.

Mey-rin let out a squeal while throwing the rag she had up into the air. I caught it before it could hit the floor as Mey-rin panicked over what she had done.

"Calm down." I said patting her shoulder. "We'll get this cleaned up."

Mey-rin thanked me a thousand times over as I tried to think just how we were going to pull this off. After getting some cleaning supplies that I hope would work we got started.

"Thank-you, Rose, thank-you." Mey-rin said as we worked.

"No problem." I said throwing her a grin.

She smiled in return as I wondered just what to say to my fellow female servant. She's actually helped me so much with getting used to how women in this way act, and she's helped me get dressed more times than I'd like to admit. And even if I don't always act like the lady she told me women were to be in this time I was grateful for the lessons. Though she wasn't much of a lady herself in some ways, which I guess is why I can relate to her.

"Hey, Mey-rin, I just wanted to say thank-you for all that you've done for me." I said looking up at her. "I appreciate it more than you'll ever know."

"Oh, I was happy to help, I was." Mey-rin said smiling at me. "Friends help each other out, yes."

I returned the smile she gave me while nodding my head. I knew she was right.

"You are my friend, Mey-rin, but you're also like a sister to me." I said truthfully. "And I'm glad that I ended up here with all of you. I've never been so happy."

Mey-rin seemed surprised a moment by the seriousness of my tone, but she soon nodded her head to me.

"I'm glad you're here too, Rose, I am." Mey-rin said. "And I know everyone else feels the same way."

I looked down hoping that she was right. Were the others truly happy with me? I hope so, but at the same time I didn't. Cause if I do die I don't want them mourning me long. I know what it's like to mourn friends and loved ones, and I don't want them to go through that kind of pain.

"Rose, is everything alright?" Mey-rin said looking at me in concern.

"Yep!" I said nodding. "And guess what! I think we're actually making progress!"

"Oh yes, I believe we are, I do!" Mey-rin agreed.

* * *

Next was dear Tanaka, and even if I had loads to say I think I said it all in the hug I had given him. Tanaka is a smart man, and I'm sure he knew I was telling him goodbye. I then found sweet Finny in the garden, and he was humming away as he saw to Ciel's roses.

"Ah, Rose!" He exclaimed happily when he saw me.

I smiled at him then sat down on my knees beside him as he worked happily. I knew how much Finny loved this garden, and I'm happy that he's happy.

"The roses look very beautiful today, Finny." I compliment him.

He beamed at the praise I gave him, and I felt a pang in my chest when seeing his sweet smile.

"Do you like roses?" He asked me.

"They are quite beautiful, but I prefer white lilies." I admitted as I caressed the rose. "I just always felt drawn to them even after what my grandmother Wilma told me about them. She told me that white lilies are known for standing for virtue and purity, but they are more known for being the symbol of a departed soul."

Finny looked at me curiously with his wide childlike eyes solely paying attention to me.

"A departed soul?" Finny repeated.

"Yes, that's why they are most used at funerals, and why many people put white lilies on graves." I said. "It's a symbol of their loved one's soul leaving for the afterlife. My grandmother told me that the flower was perfect for me because she told that soon that wherever I went souls would be departing from this life."

Finny's eyes widened as he gasped, but I just continued looking at the white rose in front of me.

"Even after her saying this the white lily remains my favorite flower." I said. "Because of its other meanings. There isn't much good in this world, but the white lily stands for good and because unlike the rest of the world it is pure."

I turned to Finny who blinked at me. I smiled then leaned over to kiss his forehead.

"You're also like the white lily, Finny." I said. "You are full of virtue, and I am so grateful to have met you."

* * *

Night had finally fallen, and after checking that the others were asleep I threw my cloak over me. I pulled up the hood then quickly left through the door. I was walking down the steps when a whine reached my ears. I turned seeing Pluto in his hound form, and his ears were pinned back. I looked at him sadly as he nudged my hand with his nose.

"I'm going to miss you too, Pluto." I said before giving him an Eskimo kiss. "You're such a good boy."

Pluto whimpered again, and I quickly turned while holding back my tears. I hurried towards the carriage, which I had prepared and waiting for me, so all I had to do was climb inside. As the driver got the horses moving I looked out the window to study the manor one last time. So many happy memories happened in those walls, and I will always hold onto them forever.

"Goodbye."

* * *

TG15: Ah, will this be the end of Rose?! Is Simon the one behind the murderers?! And who is the one who brought Simon into the past? Oh, and will Sebastian return in time to save his mate? So, many questions to answer! And you all have to wait until next time to find out! And now for my new threat. If I don't get enough reviews for this chapter you aren't getting the next one! Muhahahahahahaha!


	11. Chapter 11

TG15: Sorry that it's been so long since my last update, everyone. I completely hit a huge mental wall known as writer's block, but I've gotten past it! Here's a new chapter for you, and hopefully I'll have the next one up by this weekend. ENJOY~

* * *

Once in London, I asked the carriage driver to stop the carriage. He opened the door for me to help me out, and as soon as I out of the warm carriage I shuddered. It wasn't the coldness outside that caused the shudder, but the knowledge of what I'm out here to do.

"Are you sure you want let out here, Miss?" The driver asked. "The townhouse of Earl Phantomhive is not much farther. I could take you there."

I could see the man was worried, and that was completely understandable. I mean there's been a string of murders recently of women who could be my sisters, and here I am out in the middle of the night in London.

"I'm sure." I said trying to smile in a reassuring manner. "I'll be fine from here on. You may go now."

The man frowned obviously not pleased, but instead of arguing he tipped his hat to me before climbing back onto the carriage. He left down the street, and once I could no longer hear the clopping of the horses' hooves I started moving.

I started to walk through the streets of London with my cloak wrapped around me tightly as I tried to figure out where I needed to go. I honestly wasn't sure how I was going to find Simon, but I wasn't about to return to the manor now.

_ "Rosie, turn at your next left."_

I jumped at Simon's voice so sudden in my head, and even though my head was telling me not to listen I did take the turn. The voice kept giving me directions until I was stopped in front of some dark abandoned building. I've seen enough horror movies and crime shows to know that going into a building like this was stupid, but I needed answers.

"Well, I guess this is it." I said to myself.

I reached forward to push the door open, and as soon as my fingers touched the wood it started to swing forward with a loud creaking noise. I gulped before shaking my head to pull myself together. I walked into the building unable to see a thing due to it being completely pitch black inside. Then to make things worse the door closed with a loud bang causing me to jump about two feet into the air. Candles started lighting up around the room to give light, but I still didn't see anyone.

"Hello." I called out.

"Hello, Rosie."

I whirled around to see Simon standing behind me with his usual warm smile on his face. His glasses were no longer perched on his nose, and I won't lie, he pulled off the cloths from this time very well. As I stood there looking at my friend, I felt a sliver of fear travel up my spine. Even though he was smiling warmly, I felt as if there was something alien and cold about him. He wasn't like the Simon I remembered.

"You're acting odd, Rosie." Simon said tilting his head to the side. "Normally you would be throwing yourself at me. Aren't you happy to see after all this time?"

He stepped towards me, and I found myself taking a step back. He paused with a small frown turning the corner of his lips down.

"What's wrong?" Simon asked. "Why are you being so distant?"

"Because I don't know who you are." I replied. "The Simon I know wouldn't have killed those women, but you did, didn't you?"

Simon blinked before letting out an indifferent sigh. He calmly walked over to where a small sitting area was set up, and he sat down. He motioned to the seat across from him, and I took a resolved breath before walking forward. I sat down though I leaned into my seat away from him.

"I did kill those women." He said with absolutely no remorse in his tone. "I knew it would get your attention, and draw you away from _**that**_ Michaelis."

I noticed the clear hatred in his tone when he mentioned Sebastian, and I frowned. I didn't know Simon was capable of such hate, but I also hadn't thought he was capable of murdered. Maybe I didn't know my best friend as well as I thought.

"Simon…how are you here?" I asked.

Simon looked up at me, and the hate that had been in his eyes was completely gone. He smiled chuckling as he crossed one of his long legs over the other.

"Time travel isn't actually that hard for a demon of my status." He said.

I completely stiffened when hearing this, and when Simon looked me directly in the eye his eyes flashed pink.

"De-demon." I stuttered.

Simon nodded as he reached back to tap his shoulder where I knew his mark was.

"That's my mark." He said grinning. "I only made the illusion of it being tattooed onto my flesh to you, but it had always been there. Though I was willing to alter it for you. I was willing to brand myself with that scum's mark just so we could be the same."

My heart started hammering in my chest as Simon stood to walk over to me. He placed his hands on the arms of the chair, and he leaned in until his forehead was brushing mine.

"I wanted you to be mine, Rosie." He breathed out. "I wanted to be yours. That's all I wanted the moment you walked into my life. I wanted you so much that even the mark of another demon couldn't keep me away. I still want you."

I didn't know what to say, but I did know that the Simon I had always thought to be my friend was a fake.

"I hadn't been fake with you, Rosie." Simon said making me jump. "The part of me that I showed you was me, but I will admit it was only a small portion. Also, I'm not weak as I pretended to be. I am ready to show you every side of me now."

He knelt in front of me to take my small hands into his larger ones. I tried to tug my hands away, but he held them firmly.

"Simon, I…we…" I trailed off not sure how to proceed.

"I know that bastard Michaelis has weaseled his way into your heart." Simon said growling. "But, you can't deny that you we had something before the accident. Nothing could pull us apart then. Nothing should pull us apart now."

I shook my head because I didn't love Simon like he loved me. I never did love Simon more than a friend or a brother.

"Simon, I don't love you like that." I said getting teary-eyed.

Hurt flashed in Simon's eyes, and I felt my heart clenched painfully. I never wanted to hurt him because he's my friend, and despite what I've known he's done I can't bring myself to hate him.

"Why not?" He asked. "Didn't I give you everything you ever needed? Did I do something wrong?"

"Simon, you did give me everything." I said as the tears started flowing. "You gave me friendship, which was the most important thing anyone could give me."

Understanding flashed in his green orbs, and he looked down chuckling humorlessly.

"So, I stuck myself in the friend zone." He said. "How cliché."

He let go of my hands to return to his chair, and he sat down while not looking at me. I watched him not knowing what to do. Where did all of this leave us? Simon then looked up, and some emotion I couldn't read was in his eyes.

"I can change your mind." He said standing again. "I'll erase Michaelis from your mind, and from this earth. We'll start all over."

Sheer panic shout through me as I hurried to my feet. I tried to back away quickly, but he appeared in front of me in seconds.

"I won't let him take you from me." He said gripping my arms. "Soon we'll be together, Rosie, and this time nothing will take you away. Now sleep. You seem exhausted."

Before I could even try to fight I went limp in Simon's arms as the darkness took me.

* * *

_"Happy Birthday, Young Master~" The trouble trio cheered as Sebastian served the cake for Ciel's birthday._

_ Ciel sighed frowning at the table as Elizabeth clapped happily. I stood off to the side smiling at all of them. Even if Ciel wasn't showing it I could tell he was happy. Ciel looked up to me, and he beckoned me over. I walked over to his side, and I leaned over to see what he wanted._

_ "You should not be in the corner all night." He said. "You wanted me to celebrate my birthday as well, did you not? You should have to join in."_

_ I chuckled placing my hand over my mouth to muffle the noise before I ruffled Ciel's hair._

_ "As you wish, Young Master." I said as he swatted my hand away. "Oh, and a very happy birthday."_

_ Ciel rolled his eye at me, but the smile remained on my face. I stepped back to stand beside Sebastian as Ciel and Elizabeth enjoyed the cake he made. _

_ "You never answered my question from before." Sebastian said quietly as he glanced down at me. "When is your birthday?" _

_ I looked up at him with a quirked brow because I didn't understand why he wanted to know so bad. _

_ "I told you before that it was a secret." I said shrugging._

_ Sebastian frowned down at me, and I knew that wasn't going to be enough for him. However, he wasn't about to get me to say. _

_ "I will find out." He warned me._

My eyes snapped open as I wondered why I dreamed of that memory. Oh yeah, _that_ day is almost here. I sighed as I sat up. I looked around to see I was in a room that wasn't like the room I was in before. Where was I? Where was Simon? I wonder how long I was out.

"Only a few hours." Simon said appearing at the bedside of the bed I was in.

I frowned at him as I scooted away as far as possible. He sighed as he sat on the edge of the bed. I was also confused as to how Simon knew what I was thinking. I thought only Sebastian could get into my head.

"Yes, Michaelis and you have a bond." Simon said frowning. "I can only see into your mind because I have given you my blood to create a mental link."

My eyes widened in surprise as I tried to think of anytime I drank blood, which was never!

"I put small doses into your drinks whenever you came over to my home." Simon explained. "I wanted to know whenever you needed me, so I did what needed to be done."

I shook my head not wanting to know any of this. I didn't even want any of this to be true.

"I know it's a lot to take in." Simon said reaching out to caress my hair. "But you've always been good at dealing with things."

I just slapped his hand away, and his eyes widened looking truly surprised by my actions.

"I've actually managed to get you angry with me." He said sighing.

"Of course you did!" I snapped. "You want to hurt Sebastian! You said you'd erase him from my mind. I don't want to forget him, Simon!"

Simon's eyes hardened, and he stood abruptly. I flinched knowing he was angry, and considering I didn't know him anymore I wasn't sure what he'd do.

"I see you need time to think things over." He said as he walked towards the door. "I'll check in on you in a few hours."

He left out the door, and he slammed it harshly behind him causing me to flinch again. As I sat there, tears started to roll down my cheeks. Why did I stupidly come here? I wanted to be at home with the others. I wanted to be with the trouble trio as they cause new havoc. I wanted to sit with Tanaka and enjoy some team. I wanted to cuddle with Pluto as I told him how good of a boy he was. I even wanted to see Agni and Soma again to have conversations about India. I wanted to banter with Ciel as I usually do. I wanted…I wanted Sebastian. If I get out of this I'll never leave them again. While thinking of all the people I've come to care for a memory came to mind with all of us together.

~Flashback~

_ "Soma, please put him down!" I said to the prince who was running around the townhouse with Ciel in his arms._

_ After what happened at the Curry Festival, we call decided to come home. Agni and Soma joined us, and the prince was already causing problems. He wanted to go out to tour London more, and Ciel wanted nothing to do with him. Now Soma was trying to 'kidnap' Ciel, so they could go sight seeing. Agni and Sebastian were not far off watching as I ran after Soma. The trouble trio were cheering me on, but I'd prefer their help._

_ "But, Rose, Ciel must show me around London!" Soma said._

_ "I will do not such thing!" Ciel snapped. "Sebastian, get this brat away from me!" _

_ Before Sebastian could even move to do as asked I tackled Soma. He, Ciel, and I hit the ground, and we rolled across the ground. It was quiet for a moment before the trouble trio all bust out laughing. Agni was even chuckling, but Sebastian just sighed shaking his head. I quickly snatched Ciel from Soma who pouted that I stole his 'best friend' away. _

_ "The Young Master has had a eventful day, so he needs to relax." I said narrowing my eyes at Soma. _

_ Soma nodded still pouting as I set Ciel down on the ground. I straightened his wrinkled cloths, and I smoothed down his hair as he stood there scowling._

_ "Did you have to tackle him?" Ciel asked._

_ "Sorry." I said giggling. "I got you away, didn't I?" _

~End of Flashback~

I smiled at the memory because it was one of the happiest memories I have. I wanted to make more memories like that. But there was one thing I wanted more than anything, and that was to be with Sebastian again. Will I see him or any of the others again?

* * *

I sighed as I continued to sit in my dark room. I've been here for almost two days, and everyday Simon has come to see me. He's tried to talk to me, but I've just completely ignored his presence. I wondered just how worried everyone was back at the manor. Did Ciel and Sebastian come home already? Part of me was worried that something happened to them on their latest assignment.

"I assure you that the Young Master and I are quite alright."

I jumped up seeing Sebastian in front of the door to my little prison. Was this an illusion? Was Simon messing with my head now?

"No, I am really here." Sebastian said narrowing his eyes. "And you should not be."

I looked down knowing he was mad, and I'm sure I'm going to get punished or something. I felt the air shift in front of me, and I knew Sebastian was standing before me.

"Sebastian, I…I'm-"

I didn't get to finish because Sebastian pinned me to the wall, and I looked up at him feeling slightly frightened by the rage in his eyes.

"You are _**mine**_." He hissed. "I did not give you permission to leave."

Despite being scared I felt my temper flare. Who did he think he was? He didn't own me! He couldn't tell me where I could and couldn't go! I opened my mouth to tell him this, but apparently I didn't have to since he got what I wanted to say through my thoughts.

"I belong to you as much as you do to me." He said surprisingly soft. "I can feel you wherever you are, Rose. I felt everything you were feeling when you came face to face with that _**trash**_. I felt your fear, and I could not come to you. Did you not feel my rage knowing what he had planned for you?"

After he asked I could remember those times where I felt sudden rage or even worry. Those were Sebastian's feelings?

"Yes," Sebastian said nodding before sighing. "The Young Master could tell something was wrong while we were doing as the Queen asked of us. He is at the townhouse with those three imbeciles, Tanaka, and our Indian friends. They are all worried about you. We shouldn't keep them waiting."

I nodded my head as Sebastian scooped me up into his arms, but that was when the door to my room slammed open.

"You aren't taking her anywhere, Michaelis." Simon growled as his eyes flashed.

Sebastian's eyes flashed as well as he set me back onto my feet. He stood in front of me, and I peeked around him to look at Simon.

"Do not challenge me, boy." Sebastian hissed. "Rose is my mate. She belongs with me."

Simon just stepped forward in a menacing way, and the look in his eyes had me shuddering. That wasn't the Simon I knew and cared about.

"I've already had to go without her for a long time, and I refuse to do that again." Simon said. "She'll be happy with me."

"Happy with you?" Sebastian repeated. "Ever since you put her in this room she's wanted nothing more than to return to me, to return to the ones she loves, and to the place she calls her home. She did not want to stay here with _you_."

Simon glared at Sebastian before glancing over at me. I looked away from him as I clutched onto Sebastian's arm.

"Rosie, weren't you once happy with me?" He asked. "We were once so close."

"Yes, I was happy being your friend, Simon." I said looking up to meet his eyes. "But I don't even know who you are anymore. If you really are the Simon I knew then you wouldn't be doing any of this!"

Simon looked away as his hands clenched into fists. He grit his teeth together before letting out a sigh.

"I'm not giving up." He said looking to Sebastian. "I will win her affection, Michaelis."

Sebastian smirked rather confidently as he pulled me back into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I wondered what was happening.

"You may try all you want, but you will never take her from me." Sebastian said as he gazed down at me. "We are one, and nothing you do will change that."

"We'll see." Simon said. "Now get out of here before I change my mind."

Was he really letting us go just like that? I looked up at Sebastian for answers, but Simon was the one who answered.

"You'll be seeing me again, Rosie." Simon said smiling warmly. "As I said I'm not giving up. Oh, and happy early birthday."

Everything was a blur after that as Sebastian used his demon super speed to get us out of there. We arrived outside the townhouse, and as soon as we were inside we were greeted by a sobbing Finny, Mey-rin, and Soma, who all ripped me away from Sebastian.

"Rose!" They all cried as they glommed me. "You're alright!"

Bard was standing behind them wiping at his eyes as he grinned looking relieved. Tanaka was beside him 'hohoho'ing, and I knew that was his way of greeting me home. Agni walked into the room, and he gave me a soft smile.

"Uh, I'm sorry, everyone." I said. "I didn't mean to worry you."

They tried to talk to me all at once, and I didn't understand a word of it. Ciel came into the room, and everything went completely silent. Soma, Mey-rin, and Finny all let go of me to step back slowly as if afraid to make any quick movements. Ciel stepped up in front of me, and I stood there not knowing what to say.

"You disobeyed your orders." Ciel said steely calm.

"I did." I said nodding. "There is no excuse for my actions, Young Master, I am sorry."

"Do you know the most important one of your duties as a Phantomhive servant is, Rose?" Ciel asked.

"Yes, I am not to leave your side." I said. "I am to never leave you, Young Master, and I did just that. If you would believe me, I swear to never do that again. I will be with you until the end."

I looked up to lock gazes with him, so he could see the truth in my eyes. He nodded his head before saying he'd be retiring for the night. As soon as he said that I was once again in cased in the arms of the three from before. Ciel and Sebastian took their leave, but Sebastian gave me one final glance before following Ciel.

"You really won't ever leave again, right, Rose?!" Finny asked.

"I promise, Finny." I said smiling. "I'll never leave any of you again. Besides, I love being with you all too much to leave."

Finny and Mey-rin cheered as Soma finally pulled himself together. He wiped at his eyes smiling at me before he too went to turn in. Before Agni followed his master he walked over to me.

"I am very glad you are alright, Rose." Agni said bowing to me. "It would have saddened the prince and I greatly if anything had happened."

He wished me a goodnight as he went to help Soma get ready for bed. Gees, rich people need to learn how to get themselves ready for bed. I finally got Mey-rin and Finny off me, and I told them they both needed to get some sleep.

"I'll be here when you wake up, I promise." I said.

They nodded their heads before going off to bed. Bard ruffled my hair welcoming me home, and he even gave me a short hug. I thanked him before I urged him to go to sleep as well. He left with Tanaka following after I kissed the elderly man on the cheek. Once I was alone in the foyer, I sighed feeling very tired myself. I went to head for my room, and when I was in there I immediately prepared for bed. I practically fell onto my bed, but I wasn't there long before I was joined my Sebastian.

He silently pulled me to him, and I didn't fight him. I laid my head on his chest feeling perfectly content. He tilted my chin up, so I was looking into his eyes. I smiled up at him finally realizing just how happy I was to have a demon as my mate. Though it still sounds completely weird to use the term mate instead of boyfriend. Sebastian chuckled causing me to frown at him for being inside my head. I opened my mouth to scold him, but decided I didn't have the energy.

"Sleep, my mate." Sebastian purred into my ear. "After all tomorrow is a special day."

I frowned knowing he meant my birthday, but I didn't think it was so special. I really hope Sebastian doesn't tell the others. They won't let the day pass without some sort of celebration if they did find out.

"Sleep." Sebastian said again as he nuzzled my neck. "I will be staying with you tonight."

I didn't protest as I snuggled closed to him. My eyes fluttered shut, and my last thought, before I asleep, was that I was glad to be home.

* * *

I hummed to myself as I headed for the drawing room where I was called by Ciel to meet him there. He didn't even ask for tea or sweets, which confused me since that was usually the only reason he asked for me. Unless there was a new case. Maybe he's come up with some sort of punishment for my disappearance. I shuddered hoping not. I made it to the drawing room, and I pulled the two large doors open.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

I jumped with my eyes widening to see the trouble trio right in my face wearing huge grins on their faces. I blinked a few times before looking around them to see the entire drawing room was decorated, and that Ciel, Sebastian, Soma, and Agni were also there.

"You didn't." I said glaring at Sebastian.

Sebastian tilted his head to the side while smiling innocently, but behind that smile was a sadistic smirk, I just knew it.

"That wasn't the reaction we were expecting." Bard said with his brow quirked.

"Are you not happy, Rose?" Finny asked worriedly.

"I'm just surprised, Finny." I said smiling. "I've never really had a birthday celebration before."

Unless you count all the little things Simon…and I used to do for my birthday. Finny and Mey-rin gasped as if I told them Pluto just died, and they both quickly pulled me into the room.

"Then we have to make this birthday extra special, we do." Mey-rin said nodding.

So, the chaos started as the trouble trio tried to give me the most memorable birthday ever. Through the event I soon found myself actually having fun, and I laughed merrily while watching the people I hold dear go out of their way to make me smile. Even Ciel had given me the tiniest of smirks, his version of a smile, as he wished me a happy birthday. As I celebrated with them I could feel Sebastiain's eyes on my face, and I guess I'll have to thank him later for what he'd done. This was indeed the best birthday I've ever had.

* * *

TG15: Well, hopefully that wasn't a disappointment, and since I've made you wait so long for a chapter I'm not even goingt to threaten you to review like I normally do. Though it'd be nice of you if you did review. :D


	12. Chapter 12

TG15: So, here's the next chapter as promised~ Also, I'd like to point out now that Rose isn't going to Paris with Sebastian and Ciel. I think they wouldn't let her go since it's so dangerous, and since she'll be at home anyway she won't even be with them when Sebastian goes to Ciel. So, Rose will be waiting at home for them to return, and Simon is most likely going to take advantage of Sebastian's absence. Just thought I'd point that out, K?

* * *

I was doing my daily chores in the townhouse when there was a knock on the door. I went to answer it, and when I did I had to fight a grimace. It was her majesty's butler, Ash.

"I assume you are here to see my young master, Mr. Ash." I said putting on a polite smile.

He nodded his head smiling pleasantly, but I just narrowed my eyes slightly.

"Rose, who is it?" Sebastian asked appearing at the top of the stairs.

"It's her majesty's butler, Sebastian." I said stepping back.

Sebastian nodded his head while walking down the steps as he welcomed Ash inside. As the butler passed I frowned at him, and it didn't go unnoticed by Sebastian. He quirked his brow at me in question, but I just shook my head.

"Rose, would you please escort our guest to the drawing room as I prepare some tea and dessert?" Sebastian asked.

I tried not to let my brow twitch in annoyance, but I did feel my lips turned down a tad.

"Certainly." I said putting on my best 'Sebastian' smile. "Please, follow me."

I walked up the stairs with Ash following behind silently. As we walked I took a quick glance up at the butler. I have a theory that it was him who left that envelope in the hallway that day. The only reason I don't believe it to be Simon is because Simon could have just used the mental link to call me to him.

"Is something the matter, Miss Rose?" Ash asked glancing down at me.

"No, nothing at all, sir." I replied as we stopped outside the drawing room before I opened the doors. "Young Master, you have a guest."

Ciel looked up with a questioning gaze, but he then appeared to see Ash behind me. I moved out of the way to let the butler in white step into the room. I told Ciel that Sebastian would be up shortly with refreshments before leaving the two alone. I shut the doors behind me giving a sigh. I didn't like that man. He gave off the wrong vibes. I shook my head before heading for the stairs. Sebastian was coming up them as I was coming down, and we both paused.

"If the young master and I are called away will I be able to trust you here alone?" Sebastian asked.

I rolled my eyes at him not in the mood, but I did nod my head. I wasn't planning to leave anytime soon.

"Good." He said nodding. "Though I suppose even if you did leave I would be able to find you shortly."

"I'm not going anywhere." I said frowning. "You're stuck with me, sorry."

Sebastian's lips twitched up into that annoying smirk of his before he went on his way.

"Bastard." I muttered under my breath.

I went to continue my chores while actually missing the noisiness of the trouble trio. They had been sent to get groceries in town, and the entire place was so quiet without them. Though on the pulse side Pluto was here this time. Speaking, of Pluto.

"Plu-Plu!~" I called.

I heard barking a second later, and Pluto, who was dressed in a nice suit, came rushing down the hall. He came to a skidding halt in front of me, and I giggled as I reached out to pet him on the head.

"You're such a good boy, Pluto." I said as I crouched down to his level since he was on all fours. "Now who wants a treat?"

He yipped happily as his tongue lolled out, and I cooed at how cute he was. I fished the dog treat from my pocket, and I held it out to him. He immediately snatched it away, and as he started chomping on it I rubbed his head.

"Now if you keep behaving I'll have more for you later." I promised.

I kissed his cheek before going on with my business. If I finished early maybe I could take a break before the trouble trio returned to cause havoc.

* * *

I frowned walking beside Sebastian down the street with Ciel ahead of us. Turns out Ciel didn't want to leave me alone at the townhouse, though technically I wouldn't have been completely alone, so he brought me with him and Sebastian. I think we're investigating something about a murder. I'm not sure. When we arrived Abberline and Randall were speaking about the victim. Apparently, they had no idea who he was, but since Ash was so kind to give us information we did know.

"That won't be necessary." Ciel said to them. "We know his identity. His name was John Stanley. Sebastian has the rest of his particulars for you."

Sebastian stepped up to give Randall the file, and the inspector took it with a frown.

"And what is your interest in this?" Randall asked Ciel as he looked over the papers.

When Ciel said he was just doing his civic duties, I had to resist the urge to smirk. Ciel actually doing a civic duty would happen when I decided to be a fairy princess, which was never going to happen.

"Spare me the noble protestations." Randall said. "What is it you want with this case? Out with it, Phantomhive."

I frowned at the man's rudeness towards Ciel, but Ciel didn't even bat an eyelash.

"A bit gosh, but if you prefer it that way, I'm happy to oblige." Ciel said. "I need to see any belongings left on the victim."

Abberline explained there wasn't anything left, not even an ID, which made me sigh. So, we came out here for now reason? How annoying.

"In that case, I'm happy to have been of service. Thank-you, Inspector Abberline." Ciel said. "Sebastian, Rose."

"Sir." We replied together.

We followed after Ciel, and as we were leaving I wondered where we'd be off too next. We reached the carriage, and after Sebastian helped Ciel inside, he offered me his hand. I took it as I stepped inside the carriage. I sat down opposite of Ciel on the other side, so Sebastian could sit beside me. The carriage began to move not long after.

"Is something wrong, my lord?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah, you seem even more scowlly today." I pointed out.

Ciel sent me a scowl in reply, and I gestured at his face as a way to say he proved my point.

"And I should look pleasant while investigating a murder?" Ciel asked.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it." I said rolling my eyes.

Ciel rolled his eye at me in reply, and Sebastian sighed at the both of us. What? Can't we roll our eyes without being seen as childish?

"This case just makes me a bit uneasy." Ciel said. "Clearly we don't have all the information."

I frowned remembering the orders that Ash had delivered. They were so vague, and I didn't like Ash anyway. He reminded me of Angela, and I hated that bitch.

"First, we need a better understanding of the situation." Ciel said.

"Meaning what precisely, sir?" Sebastian said.

I titled my head also a tad confused, but I'll admit things were getting a tad interesting.

"We need to know why Stanley was murdered obviously." Ciel explained. "Was it simply that he was in the wrong place at the wrong time?"

"Or was he killed in result of his work for the Queen?" Sebastian finished. "Alright then, how do we go about locating witnesses assuming there are any?"

I didn't know so I just shrugged. I wasn't Sherlock Holmes or even Watson, so solving mysterious cases wasn't my forte.

"We leave that part for the Yard for now." Ciel answered.

Ciel went on to say more, but I kind of tuned him out. I just looked out the window hoping that all of this would be taken care of soon. I just wanted to return to the townhouse to see to my chores.

* * *

As I followed Ciel down some stairs towards a pair of double doors I frowned. I could already smell something foul coming from inside, and it was making me sick to my stomach. Sebastian opened the doors, and Ciel walked in without hesitation. I followed after, but I winced when the smell became ten times stronger.

"This place is foul." Ciel said as we walked farther in.

I nodded my head in agreement while wondering why we were even here. Ciel and Sebastian only said something about Stanley dying in a certain someone's territory, but that hadn't helped me at all.

"Ah, I see you've finally found your way into my humble place of business." A familiar voice said as we came to a stop. "It feels so strange that we should meet under such questionable circumstances, my young lord. And yet, it's inevitable, don't you think? I must say I always knew that someday it might come to this."

Some of the smoke cleared to reveal Lau lounging on a sofa with a horde of females around him. I tilted my head to the side at their outfits while wondering if they had no shame.

"Might come to what?" Ciel asked sounding annoyed.

"Welcome to my humble house of pleasures, _darling_ Earl." Lau said smiling his usual smile.

I felt the urge to pull Ciel close to me for his own protection, but I squashed it down since I knew Ciel wouldn't appreciate me grabbing him.

"If you're trying to push your wares, forget it." Ciel said. "The only thing you have that I want is information."

"So impatient for such a young man." Lau said as he rubbed his hand down Ran Mao's back. "If you think I know something that would make it worth your while to venture so bravely into my den of sins then you're quite right."

I sighed tuning out the conversation again since it was rather boring to me. I didn't tune back in until Ciel nearly fell to the ground looking annoyed.

"Dammit, Lau!" Ciel growled.

"The man is just talking through his hat again it would seem, how drool." Sebastian said.

I just blinked wondering what I had missed as I zoned out. It was probably just Lau pretending he knew something he didn't again. Lau stood suggesting we take this all upstairs since it was so stuffy down here, and I was perfectly okay with that.

"Perhaps if you would fine another sense of income you wouldn't have that problem quite as often." Ciel said as Lau walked by.

"One night Zhuang Zhou dreamt he was a butterfly, a happily fluttering butterfly." Lau said as he continued walking. "You know the rest. There are people in this world, Lord Phantomhive, who find reality a bitter and unforgiving place to live. If you can believe it, I merely sale them dreams of a less painful existence."

* * *

"Let's see," Lau began. "Nowadays, all the gang fights in the area have been about drugs. There's a new product that's appeared on the market. Somebody's been spreading it around town quite liberally for a while now. Frankly, it's becoming a bit of an inconvenience for me."

I just blinked as I stood behind the small couch Ciel was sitting on with Sebastian at my side.

"A new product?" Ciel inquired.

Lau nodded while explaining it was apparently cheaper, more affective, and easier to transport than opium. Hmm, that did seem like it'd be trouble for him, the opium dealer.

"It's called 'Lady Blanc'." Lau said.

Ciel stiffened slightly, and it didn't go unnoticed by me. I narrowed my eyes at him wondering why the name would make him react in such a way. Though there was a nagging feeling in the back of my mind that I was forgetting something.

"Lady Blanc?" Ciel asked with a frown. "White lady…Do you know why it was given that name?"

It then hit me as an image of Angela appeared in my mind. Wasn't her name Angela Blanc? But what would Angela have to do with all this? I frowned knowing I had missed something big from Ciel and Sebastian's last case. I glanced over at Sebastian wondering if he'd explain later, and he nodded his head subtly. Hmm, maybe this whole mind link wasn't so bad after all. Lau also noticed Ciel's attitude, and he asked Ciel if the name was important. Ciel immediately said no, but I'm sure the Chinese man didn't buy it.

"What's the name of the man they found at Regent's Canal Dock? Perhaps I will have heard of him." Lau said.

Sebastian stepped forward with the picture while giving Stanley's name, but he pointed out the name was most likely an alias. Lau looked at the picture saying he didn't recognize the man, which made me sigh. He showed Ran Mao next, but the girl had never seen Stanley either.

"Well, there you have it." Lau said as he gave the picture back to Sebastian.

Ciel then explained what we were looking for, but it wasn't like he could tell Lau much. We were looking for just 'something' after all.

"Just something?" Lau asked aloud as if reading my thoughts.

I frowned at the very thought because already having two others able to get into my head was two too many.

"Yes, and it's possible that this something is the reason he was killed in cold blood." Ciel explained. "Which is why, there's something I'd like you to do for me."

"And what is that, my dear Earl?" Lau inquired.

Ciel said he wanted Lau to spread a rumor that Ciel had something important from the man who was murdered. This made me frown because I knew letting out that false rumor could put him in danger.

"Darling, that couldn't be easier." Lau said reassuringly. "And may I be permitted to know why?"

"If we spread that rumor far enough, the killer is sure to hear it and he'll doubt the authenticity of the article he stole from John Stanley. Then he'll be forced to come after me for the real thing." Ciel explained.

Yep, I knew he was trying to make himself a target. This boy was going to cause me so many grey hairs at a young age, I just know it.

"Oh, I see." Lau said. "You're using yourself as bait, you clever thing you. A courageous act indeed from the Queen's loyal guard dog. Speaking of which, my lord, I've always wanted to inquire about something. How is it that you remain so loyal to your lord and master? It seems to me that she makes unreasonable demands of you."

I had to agree with the Chinese man there, but it wasn't like I was going to say this aloud.

"I doubt you could ever understand it." Ciel said. "You left your country for another. If you never put down roots you couldn't possibly be able to comprehend the depths of mine, Lau."

"You've got me there." Lau said grinning easily.

Ciel stood after that saying we were going, and I nodded as Sebastian grabbed Ciel's cloak.

"Have a good day, Mister Lau." I said bowing my head to him as we left.

"You have one as well, Miss Housekeeper." Lau said still grinning. "Shame the Earl won't let me buy you."

I shuddered remembering that time at the Frost Fair when Lau had wondered if Ciel would sell me to him. I inched closer to Sebastian as I left more quickly from the room.

"Ciel, don't make me go see him ever again~" I begged clinging to the Earl.

* * *

I was putting away the food in the kitchen that the trouble trio had brought home when Pluto came hurrying in. He came over to me to grab onto my legs, and I blinked down at him.

"Is there something wrong, Pluto?" I asked him as I placed a hand on his head. "Was Sebastian being mean again?"

Pluto just whimpered as he nuzzled the skirt of my uniform. I smiled down at him softly before kneeling down in front of him.

"Aw, don't be sad." I said rubbing his head. "You're alright."

Pluto nuzzled against me some more though his time he let out a happy yip instead of a whimper. I giggled at his antics before standing up to reach into my pocket to pull out a treat.

"Here." I said holding it out to him. "Enjoy this inside your kennel."

Pluto snatched the treat up into his mouth before trotting off towards the kennel. I went back to putting away everything when Sebastian came into the room rather quickly.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked.

I didn't get a reply as Sebastian scooped me up into his arms while grabbing my coat, which was hung on the wall by the back door in the kitchen. I gasped as he used his demon speed to get us outside to the carriage. Ciel was already inside looking angered, but I didn't have time to ask. I was put on the seat outside the carriage, and Sebastian climbed up beside me.

"What's going on?" I asked as he the horses started.

"Just put on your coat, Rose." Sebastian said.

I frowned wanting to protest, but I quickly did as he asked since it was cold outside anyway. Just what was going on?

* * *

"Get me to the sweet factory, quickly!" Ciel ordered from inside the carriage.

Sebastian sped up the horses as I wrapped my arms around my tightly. On the way, Sebastian had explained everything to me, and all of this was rather intense. I didn't see us fixing any of this easily. As we were going along, Abberline appeared in front of the carriage.

"Halt!" He shouted.

My eyes widened in complete shock as Sebastian jerked the reigns back. The horses let out loud neighs trying to stop, but they wouldn't be able to stop in time. Sebastian threw out an arm to keep me from flying forward as he pulled the emergency break on the side. It stopped the wheels, and we came to a jerkily skidding halt.

"You are a reckless man." Sebastian said with a frown. "Had anyone else have been driving you would have been trampled."

Abberline gave a slight smile as Sebastian did a quick check to see if I was alright.

"I knew full well who you were." Abberline said. "And that's why you were stopped."

I looked at him in confusion as Sebastian pulled me closer to his side. The sound of boots on the ground entered the air, and we were soon surrounded by the officers of Scotland Yard. Sebastian glared down at all of them coldly as Ciel cracked opened the carriage door.

"What goes on out there, Sebastian, Rose?" Ciel asked.

I didn't answer since I had no idea as to what was going on here. I knew it wasn't anything good, however. After clearing this throat, Abberline asked Ciel to step out of his carriage, and he said something about Ciel being under arrest for violating some pharmacy act. I frowned knowing Ciel had done no such thing.

"Allow me, Young Master." Sebastian said.

Sebastian jumped down to open the door wider for Ciel, and I climbed down as well to offer him my hand. He took it as he stepped partially out of the carriage.

"So, you would dare to detain me?" He asked Abberline. "Do you have any idea the magnitude of the insult you offer to the house of my family? And you? An untitled police inspector, no less."

"I'm afraid that's correct, Ciel." Abberline replied frowning. "You are suspected of collaborating with that drug pusher, Lau. We know that you've been distributing a new form of narcotic."

"With Lau?" Ciel questioned.

I frowned knowing none of that was true either. Just where were these fools getting their information?

"That's just ridiculous." Ciel said with a short laugh. "I'll admit that I've been using him as a pawn for some time, but Randall knew full well that he was running an opium den and he's never said a word. If that's a problem then arrest Lau. He knows I would never protect him. Lau runs his business at his own risk and by his own hand."

Wow, that's some friendship for ya right there. If the situation wasn't so tense I would have snorted.

"You own a warehouse, yes?" Abberline questioned. "Down by the docks?"

Ciel claimed that he did, so Abberline explained to us that a large stash of the new drug 'Lady Blanc' was there. To make matters worse it was wrapped inside Funtom candy wrappers. The smirk was gone from Ciel's face and his eyes were hard.

"And Lau?" Ciel asked.

Abberline explained Lau was on the run, and honestly, I didn't blame the man. Sure he was dealing opium, but it wasn't right for him to be arrested for the drug he wasn't selling, right?

"Young Master, what do you want us to do?" I asked Ciel while giving his hand the tiniest squeeze.

Ciel's brows furrowed as he stepped the rest of the way out of the carriage while releasing my hand.

"Sebastian, Rose," Ciel began. "My order is-"

"Shut your mouth now, you brat!" Randall snapped as he came out of the alley with gun in hand. "Abberline, I thought I told you, you were to separate the boy Earl from his servants."

He pointed it right at Ciel, and I glared at him heatedly. If he thought I would allow him to shoot Ciel then he was way more stupid than he looked.

"Randall, I wonder that you would choose to point a gun at me knowing what it means to do so." Ciel said frowning.

"Well now, if you'd like to resist, please, be my guest, sir." Randall said grinning. "But I can assure you, that would be the end to the Phantomhive family name…sullied as it is by now…perhaps that's for the best."

Ciel asked if he would really dare, and I wouldn't really put it past the man. He did rather hate Ciel.

"My orders come directly from the Queen's representative, and he made her majesty's intent quite clear." Randall said.

So, this was all of Ash's doing? Or should I say the Queen's doing? None of this made sense to me. It didn't seem like it'd be beneficial for the Queen to get rid of Ciel.

"Ciel Phantomhive, you are under arrest! In her majesty's name, and do I hereby suspend all of your privileges and authority!" Randall said. "If you defy the law in this matter, you shall be stripped of your title for the charge of high treason. Furthermore, the man known to the state as Lau, opium smuggler and head of the English branch of Kunlun, shall be executed for his crimes against the crown. Lord Phantomhive, will you confess to the knowledge of Lau's whereabouts or the whereabouts of the letter we know you have concealed?"

I moved closer to Ciel though I was sure I wouldn't be much good for him.

"I'm afraid I can tell you nothing." Ciel said.

"I should very much like to push you on that bit of evasion, but sadly her Majesty forbids torturing a peer of the realm." Randall said with a scoff before looking over to Sebastian. "There are no such rules about butlers or housekeepers."

I resisted the urge to flinch as Ciel stiffened from beside me. He stepped forward putting himself between me and the Yard. I looked down at him in surprise as Sebastian moved closer to me.

"Rose has done nothing wrong." Ciel said. "You have no reason to detain her."

Randall's smirk grew, and I frowned knowing he'd tried to use me against Ciel.

"She is with you almost as much as the butler." Randall said. "She can be seen as an accomplish therefore she must be detained."

Ciel's eye hardened as he stepped closer seeming as he was about to protest. I placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him, and he looked up at me. I smiled at him in what was hopefully a reassuring manner as I stepped forward. I knew exactly how to get out of this one. It wouldn't be my first time having a run in with the cops. I had to lie to get out of trouble that time too.

"Inspector, would you really put an expecting mother through torture?" I asked making my eyes water. "Why punish the unborn child inside me just to get your answers?"

Mouths hung open in shock as I fought the urge to break out into a grin. Hehe, this should work just splendidly.

"Yo…you're expecting?" Abberline stuttered.

"Indeed I am, sir." I said as I placed my hands on my flat stomach.

Abberline looked extremely guilty as I looked him in the eye with unshed tears. Abberline turned to Randall who was still trying to school his expression.

"Sir, perhaps we could let her go." Abberline said.

Randall finely pulled it together as a scowl appeared on his face, and I knew I would have to step it up a bit.

"And just who is the father?" Randall asked.

I turned to Sebastian who was looking down at me with a surprised look of his own.

"Sebastian Michaelis is the father." I answered looking back at Randall.

He scowled more, and I knew that a little bit more of a push would get me home free.

"I know it must be improper of us, but Sebastian and I have been together for quite some time, you see." I said as I grasped Sebastian's arm. "When hearing of the news I was afraid to tell anyone even him. Please, sir, do not punish our child."

Abberline looked pleadingly at Randall as Sebastian's lips twitched up slightly. He knew what I was doing.

"Very well." Randall growled out. "We will not be detaining the housekeeper."

"Bless you, sir." I said sweetly.

He rolled his eyes as he turned around to bark orders at his men. I turned to Ciel who was looking at me in awe.

"That was quite the performance." He whispered.

I smirked resisting the urge to throw out a peace sign in victory. I knew playing the pregnant line would work.

"It was, but now I'm going to be at home worried about the both of you." I said frowning.

"We'll be fine." Ciel said with a scoff.

I nodded my head though I knew the worry was still reflected in my eyes. Sebastian turned me towards him, and he leaned down to kiss my cheek.

"Do not worry, my mate." Sebastian whispered into my ear. "We will return to you."

"You better." I said feeling as if I might cry.

Sebastian pulled back to give me that Sebastian smile of his, and I felt my own lips twitch up the tiniest bit.

"Miss, we have to take them now." Abberline said softly as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

I stepped back silently, and watched as Ciel and Sebastian were handcuffed. This was all going down hill so fast, and I couldn't even keep up.

* * *

TG15: So, what did you think of Rose's little act? XD I enjoyed writing that part. Anyway, please do leave a review or you'll be joining Sebastian for his appointment in the torture chambers. Hehehe~


End file.
